Return to Zero
by Lucius H Skye
Summary: Everything Luffy did to get stronger in order to protect his friends, had failed. When he wakes up after tragedy, Luffy finds himself with the Revolutionary Army. He is given a choice, one that would send him back in time to redo his entire adventure from Zero with knowledge of future events. A Time Travel Fic! Luffy helps the Revolutionary Army. LuffyxNami LuffyxHarem OPLuffy
1. Return to Zero

This story is a time travel fic. It is inspired by Repiece's "The Revolutionist" Story. It is a LuffyxHarem story, but the main pairing that would be a big focus point would be LuffyxNami. Other characters will have pairings so don't worry. Since this story's release, the manga chapter would be 835, so anything after this chapter will be included, as long as it makes sense with this story. Luffy's appearance would be that of his New World self. He will have all his moves and others. I was thinking about a second devil fruit for him to have and decided against it. If it you guys want me to, I can give him a second devil fruit later on the story.

There will be OC'S at some point in the story, including a villain that will play a major role in this story as a consequence for Luffy going back in time. Luffy will be gathering a large fleet so that is in this story. I may at times, put a One Piece soundtrack title at certain moments for you to listen to, but don't expect it a lot. Due to the complexity of time travel, there will be moments when events change, but not a lot as they will continue going on the same path they originally went. Some characters may appear earlier than they are supposed to, but don't expect it to happen early in this story. I will try to keep it short without retelling the entire One Piece story, so please bare with me on that front if I tend to do so.

I'm sure there are other things I want to say, but I can't remember them at the time I have written this.

Girls in the harem:  
Nami  
Robin  
Hancock  
Nojiko  
Vivi  
Shiraishi  
Rebecca

Possibly more, but these are the ones that I can list at the moment.

Thank you for clicking on this story and reading it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Luffy's Revolutionary Return to Zero**

 **Chapter 1: Return to Zero**

" _Luffy!"_

" _Luffy!"_

"Go Luffy!"

" _No! I can't leave without you!"_

" _It's okay, Luffy-kun...this is what we decided."_

" _No! I refuse! I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS!"_

" _Sorry...Luffy...this is one order we can't follow."_

" _NO!"_

" _Go Luffy!"_

" _NO! NO! NO!"_

" _It's okay Luffy...everything is going to be alright...we will always be with you...in here..."_

" _Stop...please stop..."_

" _Go...it's our turn to protect you."_

" _STOP IT!"_

Luffy sat up abruptly. He panted as he recalled the nightmare. The voices of his crew still rang in his ear, telling him to go forward, to leave them behind. He was sweating all over his body, the sheets he laid on were soaking wet, as well as the bandages wrapped around his body. Wait, bandages?

Luffy settled his breathing down to a normal pace and then looked down at his body and saw the bandages wrapped around his torso. "W-What...?" He touched the wet bandages and flinched at the slight pain from the wounds they were covering. He tried to remember what happened, but couldn't remember anything. He looked up and noticed something else. He was in a mysterious room he had never been before. He looked around the dark room and aside from the bed he was on, there was a small table counter to his right, three lanterns hanging on the wall, illuminating the room barely, a shelf with several books on it on the far wall to his right, a round table in front of it, and a door on the opposite side of the room. "W-Where am I...?" He asked and removed the sheet covering his body and moved his leg over the side of the bed and let his feet touched the stone floor.

He flinched slightly when his feet touched the cold stone, but disregarded it and stood up. "I don't know where I am...but I need to find the others..." The dream crept up back in his mind and violently shook his head. "That was just a dream...I need to find them..." He took a step and slightly wobbled as he felt a little light headed. He slightly hit his head to get his blood flow working again and then took another step. He still wobbled a bit, but managed to get control over his body and walked toward the door.

He turned the knob and opened the door and when he opened it, he met face to face with someone he never met before. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked as he looked over the girl. She had short, shoulder length honey brown colored hair with a newsboy cap on her head. She was a tall, skinny, but well-endowed girl and wore a maroon shirt with a frilly collar and a black short skirt. Below her skirt she wore black stockings and brown boots. Luffy tilted his head slightly at her as she gave him a slight nervous smile, while holding a bucket of water and a rag.

"G-Good morning..." The young woman said.

"Ah, it's morning? I see...ah wait, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Koala." She introduced herself with a slight nod of her head.

"Koala...?" He repeated, finding the name somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it from where. However, he shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, clenching his hands firmly on them and then asked, "Koala, do you know where I am? Do you know where my friends are? My crew?"

Koala jumped a bit at his touch, but when he asked about his friends, she felt a bit more nervous and looked away, not sure how to talk to him about that subject. "Luffy-kun, listen...I...your crew..." Koala started, but the sound of footsteps stopped her and both of them turned their heads at the newcomer.

"You're finally awake...Luffy..." At the sight of someone very important to him, Luffy ran toward the man with so much excitement that he jumped into him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"SABO!" Luffy cried out, so ecstatic to see his older brother again.

"Great to see you too, Luffy, but can you let go...you're kinda squeezing me too tightly." Sabo laughed as Koala looked at the two brothers hugging it out with a soft smile.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and got off of Sabo. "I never thought I would see you Sabo after waking up." Luffy told him.

"Well, I didn't think I would see you either..." Sabo told him, his words fading away at the end.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sabo? Do you know where I am? What about me crew?"

At this, Sabo's smile was gone and a stern look was replaced. The moment he saw Sabo's new facial expression, Luffy's own smile disappeared and a feeling of dread and worry came over him. "Luffy..." He muttered his name softly.

"W-What is it...Sabo? Why are you looking at me like that?" Luffy asked.

Sabo lowered his gaze. He knew he would have to tell Luffy, but he really didn't want to do it at the exact moment he just woke up. He looked up and looked at Koala. "Koala, can you bring both of them here as quickly as possible?" Koala frowned and nodded her head. She walked toward Sabo and handed him the bucket of water and ran down the hallway away from the two brothers.

"Sabo...?"

"Luffy, let's talk inside. There is a lot we need to talk about." Sabo told his brother sternly and Luffy could only nod. Luffy walked back inside his room, Sabo following close behind him. Once inside, Sabo closed the door. Not once did he take his eyes off of Luffy. When Luffy turned around and looked at Sabo, the feeling of dread was made ten times worse inside the small room. It wasn't cramped, but it made Luffy feel like he was claustrophobic and wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Sabo...what's going on? Where is my crew?" Sabo didn't look away and instead walked toward the table in front of the book shelf. He grabbed his hat and lowered it down to the table.

"Luffy, I want you to listen to me very carefully. What I am about to tell you, might be..." He stopped and bit his lip.

"Might be what? Sabo...tell me...where is my crew?"

"Luffy..." He slowly turned around and took a few steps toward him. "Luffy, I want you to stay calm and prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you." Luffy's hand shook in nervousness.

"W-What is it?"

"Luffy..." Sabo took a deep breath before telling Luffy the horrible truth. "Luffy, your crew, your friends, they are no longer here."

"Here? You mean like they are not where I am? Then where are they?" Luffy asked.

"No, not like that." He sighed as he knew he had to tell him straight out. "Luffy, your nakama...they were killed."

Time froze. Everything went silent. The room, which used to be illuminated by the lamps in the room, seemed to dim until there was nothing but total darkness. Luffy didn't want to believe the words that just came out of his brother's mouth. He refused to believe those words. Those words grasped at Luffy's heart as if a dark sinister monster grabbed the organ, squeezed it so tightly until it burst. The one word seemed to have repeated in his mind over and over again. "Y-You're lying..."

"Luffy..." It ached Sabo to the core of his being to tell Luffy the news about his friends. The expression he was making could literally tear his heart in half.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Luffy shouted as Sabo stood firm. "MY CREW CAN'T BE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT!? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE IS MY CREW!?"

"Luffy...I am not joking around...you're crew...they sacrificed themselves to save you." Sabo replied.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! MY CREW IS NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't want to accept it, not even from the mouth of his brother. He knew Sabo wouldn't joke or lie about something like this. However, he refused to accept it. He just couldn't. "MY CREW CAN'T BE DEAD! I TRAINED FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS TO GET STRONGER SO I CAN PROTECT THEM! THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!"

"I'm really sorry Luffy, but it's the truth..."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled again and grabbed his hair, pulling it as hard as he could. "THEY ARE NOT DEAD! YOU AR ELYING TO ME! I DID NOT TRAIN TWO WHOLE YEARS JUST TO HAVE MY CREW DIE! THEY ARE NOT DEAD! WHAT WAS THE POINT FOR THOSE TWO YEARS IF THEY ARE DEAD!"

Sabo clenched his teeth tightly, but never looked away from Luffy. He couldn't know the pain Luffy was in as he tried to deny their deaths. "Luffy..."

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled before running toward the door and rushing through it.

"Wait, Luffy!" Sabo called out. "Damn it..." He grabbed his hat, placed it back on his head and ran after Luffy.

"They are not dead! They can't be dead!" Luffy yelled, his head down and running as fast as his injured body could take him. Some of the wounds on his body began to open up again and blood could be seen soaking through the bandages. 'Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei...you guys can't be dead!'

While he continued to run, he was unaware that Koala and two others were walking in the opposite direction, towards Luffy.

"Huh, Luffy-kun?" Koala exclaimed in shock at the young man. Luffy didn't hear her as he continued running.

"Koala! Stop him!" Sabo's voice called out from behind Luffy and Koala immediately went into one of her fishmen karate stances. Luffy was still unaware of Koala and because of that, she was bale to get a good, clean blow to Luffy's face as he was stopped in his tracks. She managed to hold back slightly as Luffy stumbled a bit, but then stopped.

"That hurt!" Luffy yelled and without thinking or looking at who attacked him, he tried charging at Koala, who prepared to defend herself. However, Luffy didn't go anywhere as Sabo came up from behind Luffy and grabbed a hold of Luffy.

"Luffy! Calm down and listen to me!" Sabo yelled as Luffy struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go! I need to find them! I NEED TO FIND MY CREW!" Luffy yelled.

"Damn it Luffy, I already told you!"

"You're lying!"

"Luffy-kun..."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE TO YOU ABOUT YOUR FRIEND'S DEATHS!? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY OWN BROTHER!" Luffy continued to struggle, but eventually stopped. Sabo, looked at Luffy and slowly let go of him as Luffy fell to the ground.

"They...are they...really dead?" Luffy whispered.

"Aa...I'm really sorry Luffy." That was the last straw. Luffy didn't want to accept it, but Sabo was right. He would never lie to him about something as serious as this. Suddenly, Luffy's body began to twitch, alerting the people in the hallway. "Oi...Luffy..."

The sound of gurgling and other weird noises suddenly came from Luffy. Then, they all watched as Luffy lifted his head to look up at the ceiling and this caused both Sabo and Koala to panic. They feared this would happen and immediately went over to him. They watched as he began to foam at the mouth and his eyes turning completely white and voided of his black pupils. His entire body twitched as he was entering into another mental coma, similar to the one he experienced after Ace's death. Sabo knelt down in front of Luffy and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Luffy! Calm down!" He shook his younger brother. "I know it's hard to accept this, but there is a way to save your friends!"

"Luffy-kun!" Koala called out to him as his appearance didn't change.

"Luffy, I know you're still there! Listen, there is still a way to see you crew again!" Sabo repeated. "We found someone that can help you! You still have a chance to save your friends Luffy! It's not over!"

Luffy's twitching suddenly slowed down as it seemed Sabo was getting through to him. "It's working Sabo-kun!" Koala exclaimed.

"Listen Luffy, I don't know what you are going through, but when Ace died I fell in such a shock that I lost consciousness as well. I couldn't do anything to help. But you have a chance to do something about it! You can save your friends! You can see them again! It's not too late!" Sabo yelled.

Luffy's twitching suddenly stop. Sabo and Koala both watched as Luffy's jaw began to move and slowly began to close. Luffy lowered his head as he stayed motionless. "Luffy-kun...?"

Luffy continued to stay motionless. Sabo and Koala looked on in worry at him. Then, to their relief, Luffy's head started moving again. Luffy looked up at Sabo and saw that Luffy had returned to normal, at least as normal as one can get after learning their entire crew just died. Sabo sighed in relief. "Good, you came back to us, Luffy."

"Is it true?" Luffy muttered quietly, but loud enough for Sabo to hear. "I can see my crew again?"

Sabo smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Aa, you can."

"I see...thank goodness..." Luffy cried as tears ran down his face. "I can see them again..."

"Aa, you can." Luffy sobbed as both Sabo and Koala smiled at him. Luffy wiped his tears with his forearm and put on a small smile.

"That's good to hear..." Luffy muttered.

Sabo nodded and then turned to Koala. "I assume you brought the other two here?"

"Mm!" Koala nodded and stood up. She walked over to the two people that stood by and watched what was happening and presented them to Luffy. "Luffy-kun, there are two people who have been wanting to meet you for a while." Luffy lifted his head and looked over at the two people, both wearing cloaks. Their faces were covered by their hoods, but one was taller and larger than the other.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked as Sabo helped him up to his feet.

"This is..." Koala started but was stopped when the taller figure lifted his hand up.

"Allow me." The voice sounded rough, but also had a mysterious tone to it. Luffy could tell that the man's voice held a lot of power and anyone who heard it would stop what they were doing and listen to what he had to say. "It's been a very long time since I saw you, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Huh? Do I know you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No, at least we've never talked to one another before. I have known you since you were just a toddler." The man spoke.

"A toddler? Who...?" The man chuckled and lifted his hood to reveal himself to the boy. Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized the face of the man with the red scar on his face. "Y-You're...my dad..." Luffy muttered in shock at seeing his father for the first time in person. He remembered that time he saw his father's face in the newspaper and he remembered how shocked he was seeing his father's face for the first time. However, being able to see his face in person was a whole different level. He could see age has slowly been creeping up on him, but he still look intimidating, nothing like Luffy was.

"It's nice to finally talk to you, Luffy. There is a lot we need to discuss, but first things first, there is a more important matter to tell you." Dragon told his son. "As you were told, you're friends were killed." Luffy clenched his teeth. "Do you wish to know who it was that killed them?"

Luffy thought about it and at first, he wanted to know, but he also knew that just knowing who it was would do nothing to bring them back. He didn't want to hear the name of their killer, otherwise he would lose all self control and try to find the bastard. However, on the other hand, he wanted to know, so that he would know who he had to defeat, how much stronger he would have to be to fully protect them. He sighed before answering his father, "Tell me."

"Very well..." Dragon closed his eyes, but caught Sabo getting prepared to tackle Luffy in case he goes berserk. "The man who killed your friends...was...Akainu."

Luffy clenched his teeth as hard as he could, causing some blood to drip from his mouth. His hands were clenched so tightly that they were turning white and the anger inside Luffy was nothing he ever felt before. First, he took Ace and now his crew. "Akainu..." Luffy seethed his name with so much anger that his spit felt like venom.

Dragon observed his son. He had every right to be angry, but he also knew that he could not lose control over his emotions, not when there could be a chance he can help them. When Luffy didn't do anything, but just glare and look angry, Dragon spoke once more. "I understand your anger. However, I need you to calm down and let me speak to you about what you can do to save your friends."

Luffy slowly settled down his anger, but still frowned and had his eyebrows furrowed. "How?"

Dragon was impressed by his son's posture and smirked as he turned so that Luffy can see the last person to be introduced. "This woman has a devil fruit ability, one that we have been searching for, for a very long time."

"Ability? What kind?" Luffy asked.

Dragon open his mouth to speak, but stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down and saw the smaller person look up at him and nod her head. Dragon nodded back and stepped out of her way as she approached Luffy.

"It is an honor to meet you, Straw Hat Luffy-kun." The woman spoke.

"Mm, hi. Who are you?" The young woman giggled before she revealed her face to the young pirate.

She had short sky blue hair with a a longer right bang than her left. She word white, pearl earrings on both ears and her eyes matched the color of her hair. Her pale, white skin amplified her beauty. "My name is Crona."

"Aa, I see. Nice to meet ya." Luffy grinned, earning a smile in return from Crona.

"Luffy, Crona has a very rare and special devil fruit ability." Sabo told Luffy.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

Crona explained, "My devil fruit ability is known as the Jikan Jikan no Mi. I am a time woman."

"A time woman...?" Luffy repeated with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, I have the ability to control time." She explained. "I can move forward in time, back in time, slow down time, speed up time, send one person through time, anything dealing with time, I can do it."

"Really, that sounds so cool." Luffy exclaimed. "So...how does that help me?"

"Is he serious?" Koala asked, sweat dropping.

"Luffy, didn't you hear anything she said? She said she can send you back in time." Sabo told him.

"Huh? Then that means..." Sabo nodded. "That means I can go back to save my friends and kick Akainu's ass." He proclaimed slamming a fist into his hand.

"Hold on, Luffy." Sabo stopped him. "It's not that easy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means to say, if you do go back in time to save your friend's from Akainu, what makes you think you can defeat him?" Dragon spoke.

"Huh? I can kick his ass!" Luffy exclaimed, annoyed at his father for thinking he was weak.

"Are you sure?" Dragon spoke, staring at Luffy.

"Ugh..." Luffy clenched his fists.

"Let's say you do go back in time to that particular point, and you lose to Akainu? Not only will your friends die, but you will also. We wouldn't be able to get to you in time to save you." Dragon explained as Luffy looked down to the floor. "I understand you want to save your friends, but you need to realize this one thing...you are still too weak."

Luffy growled in anger. "I trained for two whole years to get stronger...and yet I'm still too weak."

"It's frustrating...I know...however..." Luffy looked up at his father. "This is a perfect opportunity for you, to get even stronger, stronger than you ever were before. A chance to defeat the enemies you never could. A chance to save your friends...and someone else you hold dear." Luffy gasped softly and Sabo looked at his younger brother.

"I...I can save...Ace...?" Luffy muttered.

"Yes. With her help, you can have that chance again, the chance to save your brother from Akainu." Dragon told him as he saw Luffy clench his fists again.

"I can save Ace...I can save Ace...my friends...beat that bastard Akainu..." Luffy muttered to himself as everyone else looked at him. His hands shook, but came to a stop when Luffy finally made a decision. "Okay, I will do it."

Dragon smirked. "Very good, however, there is one more thing we need to tell you."

"What?"

"We want you to become a member of the Revolutionary Army." Luffy's eyes widened at this, but answered quickly.

"No! I want to be a pirate! The King of the Pirates." Luffy proclaimed proudly.

"Of course, that isn't something I'm against." Dragon told him.

"Then I can't join." Luffy stood his ground on the matter.

"You can still become the Pirate King, a title worthy of my son. However, you need to understand something, you can be Pirate King and be free, however, there will still be one thing blocking your freedom...and that is the World Government." Dragon explained. "When you do become Pirate King, sure you can travel the seas, being free, but the World Government will still come after you and won't stop until you are killed. However, if the World Government is gone, then you can truly be free. You can truly sail the seas and go anywhere your heart desires...however, this can't happen as long as the powers that is the World Government exists. That is why we fight. For the freedom of the people, for the freedom of the world, to do what we want and when we want as long as we don't cross the boundaries that dare not be crossed. We want to create a new world, a world where you can live your life happily and without corruption."

Luffy stood silent as he thought about what his father was saying. Sabo and Koala waited for Luffy's answer. However, something happened they were not expecting. Luffy was turning red and they thought, for a split second that steam was coming out of his head.

"Oi, Luffy don't strain yourself!" Sabo exclaimed.

"Is that even possible...?" Koala sweat dropped.

"Ah, my head hurts from thinking too much." Luffy yelled, scratching his head.

"That shouldn't even be possible!" Koala exclaimed. Sabo could only sigh as Crona giggled.

"Luffy, you don't need to answer us right away. You have time. However, we need to prepare your training." Dragon told him.

"Training?" Luffy questioned.

"Of course, you want to be stronger than before, right? Then you need to train, and I will personally do that." Dragon told him, earning a surprise gasp from both Sabo and Koala.

"You're gonna train him? But you never train anyone." Sabo exclaimed.

"That's because no one ever asked." Dragon told them.

"Well of course no one would with that scary face of yours scaring everyone off." Koala replied to his statement.

"Huh? My face is not that scary." Dragon replied.

"Do you have any idea how many times I got scared when I looked up at you when I was a kid?"

"Really? Huh? I should apologize then."

"Too late for that!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed causing all of them to look in his direction. "I guess you kind of are my dad. You're kinda funny."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dragon responded turning around, hiding the small smile on his face. "If we are done here, it seems you need to be tended to. Your wounds have reopened."

"Huh? Oh yeah...look at that, shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as Koala hit him on the side of the head.

"That's not something to laugh about!"

"Ite...that hurt...you're just like Nami!" Luffy whined.

"I don't know who that is, but bless her soul for dealing with you on an everyday basis." Koala responded and then dragged Luffy by the ear, back to his room. "Come on, I got to put new bandages on you." Sabo watched his brother and his best friend head back to his room with a big smile.

"I'm glad Luffy...thank you." Crona smiled at Sabo.

"He still hasn't accepted the offer though..." She told him.

"That's fine, he just needs some time..." He responded.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Eh? So you knew Robin?" Luffy exclaimed as he stuffed his face with countless amounts of food per second. After surviving ten hours of training with his dad on the first day, Luffy was finally able to relax and eat as he chatted with Sabo and Koala.

"E-Ee." Koala responded, amazed and slightly disturbed at the amount of food he could consume.

"During the two years you were training, we found her in the East Blue and took her to protect her. In fact, we were looking for her for a long time." Sabo explained as he sat across from Luffy with a mug in his hand. "Sorry, I know talking about your crew must..."

"It's okay..." Luffy stopped eating. "I can save them so it's fine if we talk about them."

"I see..." Sabo smiled and Luffy went back stuffing his mouth.

"Ne, Luffy-kun, if you don't mind, tell me more about your crew." Koala asked.

"I don't mind." Luffy replied back as he removed the meat off a bone in his mouth and tossing the bone away. "Let's see..."

Luffy spent the next hour or so talking about his crew individually. From the time they met, to the amazing moments they had together, the adventures, the heartbreaks, the fun, the sadness to the excitement of adventuring with them to new places. Luffy looked to be incredibly happy talking about his crew, something both Sabo and Koala were glad about. Sabo was very interested to learn more about the friends that his younger brother made. With each passing story and detailing each member of the crew, Sabo was both happy and proud at the friend Luffy had made. It did, however pain him that he couldn't be there in time to help them. However, from the stories Luffy was telling about his crew, he knew their sacrifice was what they wanted. He could only smile proudly and thank his crew for taking care of his younger brother.

"Eeeeehhhhh? So you actually did all those amazing things together?" Koala smiled.

"Shishishishi! Yep, we had so much fun." Luffy laughed.

"Mm. It sure does sound like it. I wish I could have met all your friends back at Dressrosa."

"Huh? You were there?" Luffy asked, not remembering her.

"Yep, I was with Sabo and Hack. We were looking into Doflamingo's secret weapon processing plant. Apparently, he was selling weapons to countries so that they could start wars against each other." Koala told him.

"Mingo did that...that scumbag...glad I kicked his ass and helped you guys." Luffy replied with a grin.

"That's not the only time you helped us though...Luffy." Sabo told him.

"Huh? It's not?"

"Nope. Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Marineford. All those things you did in those places, helped us tremendously in our cause." Sabo explained.

"I understand Enies Lobby and Impel Down, but Alabasta?" Luffy confused at what he did to help them in the desert island.

"Crocodile was using his influence to create a rebellion in the city. Similar to what Doflamingo was doing, but not on the scale that he did it. You managed to bring back a Kingdom that thought they were doomed, but now it's thriving very well thanks to you. For us, we've managed to secretly get Alabasta's King to side with us on certain ideals."

"Huh, Vivi's dad. I wonder how he's doing."

Sabo chuckled. "I hear hes doing well, he's getting older so he tends to get sick from time to time, but still thrives as a loyal and powerful King of his kingdom."

"I see, I'm glad." Luffy grinned.

"But Luffy, don't you see what I'm getting at." Luffy looked at him and tilted his head. "You were inadvertently helping our cause without knowing. We're not asking you to give up your dream because there is no way you're going to let that happen, but you can help us while continuing your journey."

"He's right Luffy-kun. Everything that you did helped us in one way or another." Koala added.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at both of them, as he thought about what they were saying. The reason he did all those things were for his friends. He didn't do it for morally right reasons or to be a hero, he did it because his friends were hurt. His friends needed his help and that's what he did. He never cared if he helped this group or that group. He did it for his friends and that's all he needed. But now, they are asking him to do all that stuff and more to help their cause.

Granted he would still be on his journey to be the King of the Pirates. Granted he could still go on adventures with his friends. Granted he would gain new strength and powers to protect his friends and beat the enemies he couldn't do before. However, he didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't do it.

Thinking back on all the things he did and accomplished, some of those time was him attacking the World Government, but that again was for his friends or because he was a pirate so he and the World Government would never meet eye to eye. However, the more and more he thought about it, what his father told him kept coming back to him.

 _'However, if the World Government is gone, then you can truly be free.'_

Luffy looked up to the ceiling and just stared.

"Luffy?" Sabo called to him.

"Sabo...sorry...I need a bit more time to think about it." Luffy told him.

"That's fine, take your time." Sabo told him as Luffy gave him a final nod, never looking down.

* * *

"Ite...that hurt...that old man doesn't hold back..." Luffy groaned as Koala attended to his wounds with the help from a nurse.

"Well, he is the most dangerous man in the world...I would figure he wouldn't hold back in his training." Koala offered her opinion.

"Yeah, I guess." It has been three months since Luffy stayed with the Revolutionary Army. He spent most of that time training with his father and the other either eating or hanging out with Koala and Sabo. Some times Sabo would train him in his father's place whenever Dragon had something important come up. Regardless, everyday was a training session for Luffy and he could feel himself getting stronger everyday. He learned so many new techniques and things about his devil fruit he didn't even know about until now. He even learned some fishmen karate from Koala.

He turned his head to the honey brown haired girl and stared at her for a while. Luffy had gotten to know the girl a bit better over the three months and he became great friends with her. He could see why, as anyone who is friends with Sabo would definitely be friends with Luffy and a good person. However, there was one thing that he wanted to get off his chest about her and seeing as how the nurse left, leaving the two of them alone, he thought now would be the best time to ask.

"Ne, Koala?"

"What is it, Luffy-kun?" She asked, pausing her treatment to look at Luffy.

"I know I heard your name before, but I can't figure out where." She looked at him slightly surprised, but then turned her head and placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"Well, I know we never met before and I know you probably didn't hear about me from Sabo..." She tried thinking about it, but she didn't know either.

"Hm? That's weird..." Luffy crossed his arms as he tried to remember.

"Did Robin-san ever mention me?" She asked.

"No, she never mentioned Sabo, so I don't think so." Luffy responded as the two continued to think.

"Hmm?" Koala hummed. "Did anyone else mentioned me or said my name that you know?"

"Hmmm...I don't know..." He then remembered something. "Ah wait...I think...I heard your name somewhere on Fishmen Island."

"Huh? Fishmen Island?" Koala repeated.

"Hmm...I think Jinbe might have mentioned you..." At the name, Koala became excited.

"Eeeehhhh, Jinbe-san mentioned me?"

"I think so...but I don't remember when..."

"Maybe if you think about something else he said, maybe we can connect the dots." She exclaimed as Luffy thought about it.

"Hmm...let's see...something...ah!"

"Did you remember something?" Koala asked.

"Yeah, Sanji's tea was good that day." Koala almost fell off her seat.

"Luffy-kun, how does that help us?"

"Oh, I guess it doesn't, shishishishishi." Koala sighed and face palmed as she reached for a bandage to treat whatever wounds were left to be treated. "Ah, but I do remember something about this, Fisher Tiger guy he talked." At the name, Koala gasped and stared at Luffy wide eyed. He turned to her and was surprised by her reaction. "What? What's wrong?" Koala bit her bottom lip and looked down to the floor.

"Luffy-kun...I..." Luffy could hear the strain and sadness in her voice and immediately began to apologize.

"Ah, I'm sorry, if it's too painful to talk about it, then don't!" Luffy told her. She shook her head.

"It's fine, Luffy-kun." She replied, a small smile on her face. Luffy frowned as he watched her stand up.

"Koala...?" Luffy called to her. Koala clenched her fists tightly before taking a deep breath and releasing it to calm herself down.

"Luffy-kun...only a few people know about this, including Dragon and Sabo, but I am going to tell you because I can trust you...okay?" Koala told him.

"Ah, you don't have to." Luffy told her, feeling bad about her telling him her secret.

"It's okay." She smiled at him and turned around so her back was facing him.

"Koala?" He watched as she started doing something with her hands. After a few seconds, Luffy's eyes widened when he saw her begin to take off her shirt. "K-Koala?" She didn't stop and Luffy watched as she lowered her shirt so that he could see her bra strap, but that's not where Luffy was focusing on. She stopped moving her shirt down just above her hips and on her back was the mark that Luffy found very familiar. "Ah...that mark, I know that mark. That's the same one Jinbe and Hatchi got."

"So, you knew Hatchan also." Koala smiled, remembering the octopus fishman.

"You know Hatchan too?" Luffy asked. Koala answered with a nod.

"The truth is...I was once a slave to the Tenryuubito, the Celestial Dragons." Luffy's eyes widened, but he quickly became angry at the mention of the Celestial Dragons. "I was just a little girl when Fisher Tiger, Captain of the Fishmen Pirates, climbed Mariejois and freed the prisoners who were slaves to those bastards. I managed to escape and I somehow managed to get on board their ship. That is where I met Jinbe-san, Hatchan and the others. However, since I was very young and didn't know anything other than being a slave to the Nobles, all I did is clean and did anything to make sure they didn't kill me or abandon me." Luffy listened to her story, feeling his anger quell down a bit, but still present as she continued. "Then after spending a certain time with them, Fisher Tiger branded me with this new mark...the mark of the Fishmen Pirates...to be honest, that was probably the happiest moment of my young life. I was finally able to cry freely, I was finally free from being a slave. This mark, will always be there as proof as both being a member of the Fishmen Pirates and a slave, but now that I'm here...a member of the Revolutionary Army, I am able to fight against those bastards. I'm sure Jinbe-san didn't think you would meet me so it's fine if he told you about what happened."

"Oh, I was asleep for most of the time, so I didn't hear the whole story." Koala almost tripped as turned around to face him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, sorry. I heard some of the stuff he said, but I like that Fisher Tiger guy, he sounded like a cool guy." Luffy grinned as Koala smiled back.

"Yeah he was." She replied. "Ne, Luffy-kun, now that you know about my past...does that change your opinion of me?" She asked, worried that it would be a little awkward between the two.

"Huh?" Luffy stood up and faced her. "Why would it? The you now is all that matters, not the you of the past." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shishishishi, you're a really good person and awesome friend." Koala smiled at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Thank you, Luffy-kun."

"Oi, Luffy, I heard you got your ass handed to you by your old ma-" Sabo entered the room and stopped speaking when he saw Luffy standing in front of Koala, her back towards Sabo, with her shirt down and bra exposed to Luffy. Sabo didn't know what to make of the situation, so he did what he only could think of doing. "Sorry for interrupting." He bowed and slowly left the room, locking door behind him.

"Wait, Sabo-kun, it's not what you think!?" Koala shouted as Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"What's up with him?" He asked as he looked at Koala. She turned back around and took a glance down and saw that she was exposing her bra to him and quickly covered herself with her shirt and screamed. "Ah, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, which proved to be the wrong move.

"Kyaaa, don't touch me!" She shouted and punched Luffy in the jaw sending him up in the air and then down to the ground.

"Sworry..." Luffy mumble from the pain. Koala realized what she did and quickly squatted down in front of Luffy.

"I'm sorry, Luffy-kun! I didn't meant to hit you!" She apologized and quickly went to buttoning her shirt.

Later that evening...

"Ah, so you were telling him about your past..." Sabo said as he looked at Koala, who was embarrassed over what happened. "You know you could have put your shirt back on mid way into it."

"Shut up! It was a really emotional moment for me!" Koala defended herself as Sabo chuckled and told her to calm down.

"In any case, I'm really hoping Luffy would make his decision soon." Sabo sighed.

"Yeah...I hope so too." Koala agreed as they looked down at Sabo's younger brother, who was fast asleep.

* * *

It has been a full year since Luffy stayed with the Revolutionary Army. Training day after day with Dragon and others, Luffy could feel himself getting stronger and stronger. From strengthening his haki, to learning new ways to use his devil fruit, to learning different methods of fighting including fishmen karate and how to use a sword.

However, we each passing day, Sabo and the other Revolutionaries still haven't got an answer from Luffy. Sabo, Koala and Dragon knew Luffy needed the time, but they also knew time was running short. They needed an answer from the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and then needed it now.

Luffy was stuffing his face with food, sitting with both Koala and Sabo as they chatted among themselves. Then, many gasps were heard as Dragon made his rare appearance in the cafeteria. He made his way toward his son. Luffy turned his head when he saw his father next to him. "Hm? What?"

"Luffy, you have been here for over a year." Dragon started as Luffy nodded.

"Mm, it's been a lot of fun!" He grinned. However, Dragon did not reciprocate.

"I'm glad you have had fun, but it's time we get a serious answer from you." Dragon told him, making Luffy frown. "Will you join the Revolutionary Army?"

Luffy gave him a serious expression. "I'll answer if you answer me this last question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you form the Revolutionary Army?" The whole cafeteria became silent. Even Sabo and Koala froze at the question. They were quite surprised at Luffy's question. All of them would be lying if they never question Dragon's reason to go against the World Government. He was such a mysterious and intimidating man that no one dared to ask him that question, despite being very curious about it. They turned their heads to Dragon and saw that his expression didn't change since he arrived. They all wondered what was going on inside that man's head.

After what felt like an hour, but really was only a couple minutes, Dragon opened his mouth to speak. "There is a reason, one that concerns you as much as it does me." Dragon responded as Luffy listened. "To be honest, I never hated the World Government, at least not initially. After all, your Grandfather was a marine. In fact, I kind of wanted to be a marine just like him when I was younger. I wanted to be a hero, to protect people." This surprised some of the people in the cafeteria. "However...there came a day when the truth was finally shoved in my face."

"What was it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Tell me, Luffy. What do you know of your mother?" Sabo and Koala made noises in surprise at the question.

"My mom? I don't know anything about her." Luffy answered honestly.

"I see. So, the old man didn't tell you anything." Dragon sighed. "I guess he thought if he didn't tell you, you would still try to be a marine..." He then chuckled. "...but then you decided to be a pirate...take that old man..." Dragon smirked as Luffy laughed. "Regardless, I will tell you what happened."

"Huh?"

Sabo and Koala leaned slightly forward as they looked at Dragon. "I will tell you, Luffy...about your mother..."

Luffy listened as Dragon told the story about his mother and the reason behind the powerful and dangerous group known as the Revolutionary Army. As Dragon's story continued, Luffy's emotions ranged from different sides of the emotional spectrum (if that's a thing). He was calm, then happy, then joyful, but then he began to frown, feel angry and then finally sadness. Then the story ended and the entire room became silent.

Everyone who listened to Dragon's story were in shock and surprise. Some were even crying. Sabo felt his anger come up to him, clenching his fist at the table as Koala cried softly next to him. They both looked over at Luffy, trying to see what exactly he was feeling after hearing the truth. His eyes shielded by the brim of his Straw Hat. They both knew that it was a lot to take in. However, with the way Luffy thinks...or rather acts, they don't know what to expect. He then stood up.

"Luffy..."

"Luffy-kun..."

"I made my decision." The three held their breath as they waited for his answer. He turned toward his father and looked up at him. "I won't join your army." Dragon frowned at the answer and both Sabo and Koala felt disappointed. "I won't join...but I will help." This caused the three to raise their eyebrows. "Like you said before, Sabo. I helped you guys even if I had no intention of doing so. I still want to do that. I know you're not exactly happy about my decision, after all the help you gave me, but I can't see myself be a member. I am a pirate and I will always be a pirate. My goal is the reason why I met my friends. My goal is the reason they set off for theirs and I don't want to take that away from them. What's the point of me going back in time if I don't do what I originally set out to do."

"But Luffy-kun..."

Dragon couldn't help but laugh a little, surprising Koala. "To be honest I kind of was expecting that answer. You truly turned out to be a good and fine young man, I couldn't be prouder to call you my son." Dragon admitted fondly. "You have been around some amazing people to turn out the way you did."

"Mm. I did." He smiled.

"So, you said you don't want to join, but plan on helping us anyway." Dragon asked turning around.

"That's right." Luffy told him.

"I see...very well then, we start your training." Luffy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Huh? But didn't we already start?"

"If you want to help, we need you to understand how we do things around here and prepare you to help us when we send you back." Dragon told him.

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed.

"Meet me in the courtyard around three today." Dragon told him and Luffy nodded his head. "Very well then. Sabo, Koala, come with me."

"Huh?" They both questioned as Dragon walked away.

"Ah, wait Dragon-sama!" Koala called after him. Both her and Sabo looked at each other before following after him.

"Dragon-sama, are you sure about this?" Koala asked as she followed close behind Dragon, with Sabo next to her, his arms crossed. "I mean, he did reject you."

"Did he?" Dragon answered, smirking slightly.

"Huh? I mean he did say no."

"Seriously, Koala. You have known Luffy over a year and yet you still don't get him." Sabo told her, smiling softly as well.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Both of them said at the same time, leaving a very confused Koala to try and decipher what they were trying to tell her.

* * *

"Thank you so much." An old man shook Sabo's hand as he then moved along with the other refugees on a winter island they were on.

"It's our pleasure. Just keep moving in an orderly fashion everyone! We have enough room to fit all of you." Sabo yelled out tot he refugees as they gave all the members of the Revolutionary Army thanks for rescuing them from their oppression.

Sabo looked around as was smiling. This was the first mission Luffy was able to go on and he found to be a rousing success. They were easily able to rescue everyone who was being held captive and enslaved and it didn't even take much of an effort on their part. However, there was also a secret mission that he instructed both Luffy and Koala to take care, Koala being Luffy's instructor.

Dragon figured that since Luffy spent 2 whole months learning about how they operate, it was about time Luffy could take on this special mission. A trial test in fact to see how he would do. However, he did wonder where they were as they should have been back by now.

"Sabo-kun!" Speaking of the which.

"Oh, Kaola. How did the mission go?" He asked as ran to a stop in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

"Sabo-kun...I kind of lost Luffy-kun." Koala admitted, panicking slightly.

"...you lost Luffy? How did you lose, Luffy?" He questioned her, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. We were checking one of the World Noble's homes for that item we needed to find, but I take my eyes off of him for one second and he just disappeared." Koala told him.

Sabo chuckled a bit. "To be honest that doesn't quite surprise me."

"This is serious, Sabo-kun." Koala yelled. "We need to find him otherwise who knows what he would do."

"It's fine, I trust Luffy." Sabo told her.

"I do too, but what if he..."

"Oi, Sabo, Koala!" Both of them turned their heads at the sound of Luffy's yelling and saw the straw hat boy waving his hands on top of one of the buildings. "Shishishishishi! This is so cool!"

"What are you doing up there!?" Koala shouted.

"I thought it would be cool to come up here and check out the island!" He yelled back.

"This isn't the time for sight seeing, idiot!" She yelled back angrily.

"Hahaha, same old Luffy." Sabo laughed.

"It's not funny." Koala yelled at the older brother. She then turned back to Luffy. "Luffy-kun, get down here now!" She ordered.

"Huh? I don't wanna." He whined.

"Like I care! Get down here now!"

"Tch, fine." Luffy felt annoyed and jumped down from the building and landed in the snow. "Shishishishi, that was fun!" He laughed, but then Koala hit him over the head.

"This isn't the time for games!" She scolded him as he rubbed the bruise he got from her. "Now because you decided to go off and do something on your own, we can't accomplish our mission."

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Don't 'huh' me!" She yelled. "Luffy-kun, you have to take this serious. This was an important mission and now we lost track of our objective!"

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" He asked and took out a a piece of paper from within his coat pocket.

"Huh?" Koala exclaimed in shock as she grabbed the paper and took a look at it. "Ah, this is it! How did you?"

"Shishishi, I found it while looking through this fancy, mysterious building on the other side of town. Geez, Koala, you were taking us in the wrong direction. You're almost as bad as Zoro." He laughed, which Koala did not find amusing and hit Luffy again on the head.

"It's not funny, you idiot." He then hit him again.

"Ow, what was that one for!?"

"For making me worry!" She yelled as Sabo could only laugh at the two. However, this earned him a hit on the head.

"Ow, what did I do?" Sabo shouted, holding his bruise.

"For being his brother!" Koala replied.

"Eeeehhhh...then I don't want to be his brother anymore!" Sabo exclaimed.

"What!? Don't do that to me, Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

"Shut up!" Kaola yelled again and hit them both on the head.

Back at Headquarters...

"So, how did the mission...go?" Dragon asked, ending his sentence slowly as he saw both Luffy and Sabo nursing bruises on their head, with a very angry Koala in between them.

"It went fine!" Koala replied, still angry.

"I...see..." Dragon sweat dropped at the three. "So, how would you rate Luffy's first mission?"

"It went fine until he decided to go off on his own." Koala said.

"Hey, I..." Luffy started but stopped when Koala glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth and stayed quiet.

"As, I was saying, Luffy-kun irresponsibly went off on his own. However, luckily for him, he did manage to find the secret parchment we were after." Koala continued and handed Dragon the parchment.

"I see...well regardless he got the job done, so I can't fault him for that." Dragon stated, looking over the document.

"Hmph...whatever..." Koala puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"In any case, Luffy, what about you? What did you think?" Dragon asked his son.

"It was fun, but I still don't want to be a revolutionist." He told him straight out.

"I see..." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Well, then that is all, take the rest of the day off."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered. "Come on Koala, let's go get something to eat!" Luffy grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Ah, wait Luffy-kun!" Sabo only chuckled as the two left the room. He then turned to Dragon.

"Dragon-san...I need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Luffy's training." Dragon looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I love Luffy and who he is...but I feel like he needs to get a bit smarter before we send him back."

"Are you calling my son stupid?" Dragon asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Well no, but you know, he kind of is a big idiot. I guess he makes it up for his heart." He smiled softly. "I don't mean to be mean or anything but, even if we send him back with all this training...we need to think about what else we can help him with. He doesn't need to be overwhelmingly smart, but enough so that he can understand some of the things in the world so that he doesn't make any big mistakes...after all, we only have one shot at this."

"I can see your point. However, it is really difficult getting to teach Luffy knowledge and increase his intelligence in this stage of his life." Dragon commented. "I will see what I can do." He told him and Sabo nodded.

"Alright, thanks Dragon-san." He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when Dragon asked him one final question.

"Hey Sabo...I'm going to ask you something personal. Something that has been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?" At the sudden and surprising question, Sabo turned around and had a small tint of redness in his cheeks.

"Kids? Why would you ask me that all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. Just...I'm kind of getting old and...I guess it's the father in me saying this...but I kind of want to see my Grand kids before I die..." Dragon admitted.

"Grand kids? Why would that involve me, you should ask Luf...oh right..." Sabo realized where he was going and sighed. "I see what you mean...I kind of wonder if he knows anything about that sort of thing."

"From what I can gather, I don't think so." Dragon sighed. "Well, I guess we should teach him eventually."

"Is that really necessary?" Sabo asked, not sure why Dragon wanted Luffy to learn about that.

"Not really...but I still want Grand Kids...unless you want to..." Sabo put up his hand to stop him.

"We'll teach Luffy...although it might be a little uncomfortable doing so." Sabo told him and then left the room, not wanting to discuss this matter anymore.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary, Luffy-kun!" Luffy and Sabo turned their heads to see Koala arrive with a cake in her hands. At the sight of it, Luffy cheered in joy as his eyes shined brightly at the pastry.

"For me!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yep, it's officially been two years since you've been with us, so I thought we should celebrate!" Koala told him and placed the cake on the table.

"Yatta!" Luffy cheered as he stood up and hugged her. Koala giggled and hugged him back before he let go and turned to cake and licked his lips. "Oh boy! Can't wait!"

"Happy Anniversary, Luffy." Sabo told his younger brother, a smile on his face.

"Shishishi! Thanks Sabo." Just then the sound of an alarm began to ring throughout the Headquarters. "Huh? What's going on?"

Koala gasped a she turned to Sabo. "Sabo-kun..this is..."

"Aa..." Sabo narrowed his eyes.

"Oi, what's going on?" Luffy asked, but was ignored by the two of them.

"Crap! We need to find Crona." Sabo told Koala as she nodded her head. "Right, Ill go find her and we'll meet up with Dragon-sama in his room." She then took off.

"Oi, I asked what's going on?" Luffy asked again as he placed a hand on Sabo. Sabo turned to his brother.

"Luffy, I'm going to need you to listen to me very carefully." Luffy stared at Sabo and nodded his head. "That alarm, the one ringing right now, only rings when we are being attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know yet, but I need you to come with me." Luffy looked at how serious Sabo was and nodded his head.

Suddenly, a wall of the cafeteria exploded as some of the members of the Revolutionary were knocked out from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, several marines came out of the hole and started firing at some of the revolutionaries.

"It's the marines!"

"How did they find this place!?"

"Damn..." Sabo cursed as he looked over at Luffy. "Come on Luffy! We got to go!"

"But wait, what about everyone!?" Luffy asked as he saw some of the people he knew get either captured of injured by the marines. Luffy clenched his hands and was about to take off to help them, but was stopped when Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, Luffy. I need you to come with me now."

"But..."

"Luffy..." Luffy slightly flinched when he felt Sabo's hand tighten around his shoulder. He looked at Sabo and saw pain in his eyes. Seeing that look in his eyes, Luffy nodded his head and Sabo did the same. The two then took off, ignoring the cries of the men that were being taken down by the marines.

Luffy and Sabo ran throughout the Headquarters as marines started pouring in left and right. Luffy closed his eyes as the screams of his colleagues echoed throughout the halls and into his ears. The voices were clear and loud as day. His chest tightened as he recalled that nightmare two years ago. He wanted to help, but he also knew that whatever Sabo was planning was important enough that they had to ignore their cries.

The duo turned a corner and continued running down the hallway. Eventually they reunited with Koala, Crona now with her. "Sabo-kun!"

"Koala! Good, Crona is safe! Quick, we need to get to Dragon-san's office now!" He told her and she nodded.

"Right!"

The four then continued their run. Luffy turned his head and could see the pained expression on Koala's face. He could tell she was holding back the temptation to help her fellow revolutionaries and this pained Luffy.

"We're almost there!" Sabo told them. "Just around that corner!"

They turned and charged into Dragon's office, but the room was completely empty.

"Dragon-sama isn't here..." Crona noticed.

"That's fine, he's probably taking care of the man who organized this ambush." Sabo replied as he ran over to the bookcase. "Come on, which one was it...?"

"Sabo, what are you doing?" Luffy asked as he saw his brother skimmed through the many books on the bookcase.

After a few seconds, he finally found the book and smirked. "Got it." He pulled the book out and a mechanism activated, causing the bookcase to shake slightly. The others watched as the bookcase then began to move. Luffy looked on in awe as the bookcase moved to the right and behind it a wall that looked different to the others appeared and a weirdly shaped indent was in the center.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's a secret passageway used in extreme emergencies...like this one." Sabo told as he rolled up his right sleeve. "We'll use it to make sure Crona uses her abilities to send you back in time, Luffy."

"Huh? I'm going now!?" Luffy asked, surprised by this.

"Unfortunately, we wanted to wait a couple more days, but then we just got ambushed so we have no choice. Crona, are you ready?" He asked the blue haired woman and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I am prepared." Sabo nodded and lifted his arm. He then took his hand and took the form of his 'claws, separating the index and middle finger away from his ring and pinkie finger. He then pushed his arm forward into the hole and then turned his wrists. Another mechanism was activated and Sabo pulled his arm out as the walls separated from each other in the center.

"Sugoi!" Luffy awed at how cool the hidden door was.

"Alright, let's go." Sabo told the others.

"So, we meet again...Dragon's spawn." Luffy's eyes hardened and widen at the most detestable voice he ever head ring through his ears. Sabo angrily glared at the man standing behind his brother and friends as Koala and Crona look terrified at the sudden immense pressure behind them. They slowly turned their heads to see none other than the Fleet Admiral, his typical ugly smug of a face present on his face. "I heard that I could find Dragon here, but I guess I found an even better prey."

"A-Akainu..." Luffy seethed in anger, his teeth and fists clenched as tightly as he could as he turned his head.

"Huh? To think you would be here of all places. I thought you died along with that shitty crew of yours, but I guess I was wrong." Akainu spoke. "But I guess that's fine, now I can kill you personally."

"You...BASTAR-" Luffy was stopped by none other than Sabo as he placed his hand in front of Luffy's face and pushed him back into the secret passageway. They heard his groans as he tumbled down the stairs. Sabo landed in front of Koala and Crona and took out his staff as he lowered his hat to hide his left eye and the other to glare up at Akainu.

"Kaola, Crona go with Luffy, make sure you get him you know where." Sabo ordered the two girls.

"But Sabo-kun..."

"I said GO!" He yelled as Koala flinched slightly.

"Koala-san, we should listen to him and go." Crona said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Koala looked at the blue haired girl and then back at Sabo. She bit her bottom lip, but nodded as the two of them turned around and ran after Luffy who continued to tumble down the stairs.

Akainu was not amused. "You dare let Dragon's spawn escape from my grasp?"

"You're not going to get your hands on Luffy. As his older brother I refuse you to even lay a hand on him." Sabo told the Fleet Admiral.

"Brother? So, he had another brother...so tell me, are you the spawn of a demon as well?" Akainu asked, as his skin started to show his magma ability.

"That depends..." Sabo answered.

"Huh?"

"...On who you view as demons." Sabo replied as he clenched his fist and activated the powers of the Mera Mera fruit.

"Huh? So, both brothers inherit the Mera Mera Fruit...well, then...I guess you'll both meet the same fate. Dyeing to save a worthless like like Straw Hats." This statement angered Sabo more than anything else he said.

"Worthless? You're wrong...LUFFY'S LIFE, MY BROTHER'S LIFE, IS DEFINETELY NOT WORTHLESS! TAKE THAT BACK YOU MAGMA DICK!" Sabo yelled and jumped at Akainu.

"His life is worthless and it will always will be!" Akainu shouted as their attacks collided in the center of the room.

* * *

Luffy eventually came to a stop as he tumbled all the way down to the bottom step. Shaking his head from the fall, he gritted his teeth and tried to run up the stairs. However, Koala and Crona managed to get down quickly and Koala quickly grabbed a hold of Luffy, wrapping her arms around him. "Let me go!" He screamed trying to pry her off of him.

"You can't, Luffy-kun." Koala screamed at him.

"Let me go! I have to help him! I don't want Sabo to die too!" Luffy screamed.

"I understand that, but I still can't let you!" Koala yelled back. "Sabo is distracting him, giving us time for Crona to send you back!"

"I don't care! I need to help Sabo now!" Luffy refused to listen as Crona watched on.

"Luffy-kun, please listen to us. If you go up there now, there is a chance you might die and everything everyone has been doing to make sure that happens will be for nothing. All their sacrifices, their deaths, it all would be meaningless." Luffy gritted his teeth and seemed to calm down a bit. "Also, think about your friends, don't you want to see them again? To protect them?"

"But what about Sabo? And everyone..."

"They will still be there Luffy-kun." Koala told him as his anger seemed to settle down enough that she no longer had to hold on to him.

"It's going to be fine, Luffy-kun. I will make sure you go back in time successfully." Crona reassured him as he turned to her. His fists were clenched, but he loosened them as he closed his eyes. He hated this. He trained for two years, for the moment he would go back in time, to save his friends, to see them again. However, when he saw Akainu, he couldn't control his anger and wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

"Luffy-kun, Sabo-kun will be fine. He's strong. You should know that more than anyone." Koala told him. Luffy looked at her and nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course, I always am, aren't I?" She winked at him and Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go, we have to get to the end of the hallway." Koala told him and he nodded. The trio did just that and ran down the hallway. The hallway shook from time to time, mostly from shock waves from all the cannon fire and explosions that were happening above them. Once the hallway ended, they entered a large room.

"What is this place?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"It looks like some sort of secret shelter..." Koala guessed as they made their way toward the center of the room.

Suddenly, the ceiling above them collapsed and they quickly turned as Sabo suddenly jumped out of the debris and slid to a stop in front of them.

"Sabo!" Luffy called out to him.

"Damn it..." They heard Sabo mutter.

"Sabo-kun, are you ok-" She let out a huge gasp when she saw something that terrified her very core. Luffy also gave a wide eyed look as he couldn't believe what he saw. Crona could only close her eyes and cover her mouth. "Sabo-kun...y-your left arm..."

Sabo's left arm was completely gone as some magma residue was surrounding the left side of his body. "Oh this...don't worry about..." Sabo told them.

"But your left arm, it's gone!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"I said don't worry about it!" He yelled at them. "Crona, you have to send Luffy back now!"

"But Sabo-kun..." Crona muttered.

"Please...I can't hold him much longer..." He said as he spat out some blood.

"Hmph, did you really think you can defeat me, 2nd in command?" Luffy glared angrily as Akainu jumped down from the hole he made and appeared before them.

"Akainu!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Straw Hat..." Akainu examined the room he was in and laughed. "Huh? I thought you were escaping, yet I don't see an exit. Looks like that means I have won, don't you think."

"Damn you..." Luffy seethed as Koala grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Are you sure about that, magma dick?" Sabo chuckled as he glared ta him.

"Huh? You're delusional. You will all die here and the world will finally be at peace from you wretched spawn of demons." Sabo just continued to chuckle.

"No, you're wrong. We spawn tend to be a pesky bunch." Sabo told him. "We never stop giving up and will always be that fly on the wall that you can never get rid of."

"Heh, you compare yourself to a measly fly, that's rich." He chuckled at that. "Well then, if that's what you want, then I will gladly swat all of you!" Akainu activated his magma as his arms were now overflowing with his ability.

"Crona!" Sabo yelled as he charged at Akainu.

"Yes!" Crona and Koala nodded to themselves and dragged Luffy with them, away from the fight.

"Luffy-kun, we need to start now!" Koala told him. Luffy clenched his teeth and did what she told him and stood in front of Crona. With Sabo and Akainu's fight being heard in the background, Crona closed her eyes and her hands started glowing a blue light. Beneath them, a clock illuminated in the same blue light formed around them. Koala stepped back as she observed, but also looked over at Sabo's fight with Akainu, worried about her best friend.

Luffy clenched his fists and kept his eyes closed as he couldn't handle opening them to see Sabo and Akainu fight. All he could is just stand there and listen to them clash against each other.

"Sabo-kun!" He heard Koala cry and that forced Luffy to open his eyes and lock them on his brother. His eyes widened when he saw a sight that once sent him into a coma. Akainu's magma formed arm was pierced through Sabo's body as the blond spat out blood.

"SABO!" Luffy yelled and was about to rush toward him, but was stopped by Crona.

"PLEASE DON'T MOVE!" Luffy took his eyes off of Sabo and towards Crona who had her eyes closed, but was crying. "Please...don't move...otherwise I have to do this all over again."

Luffy clenched his fists so tightly they were turning white, but didn't move. Despite every fiber of his being to do so and go help Sabo, he couldn't. He didn't want Sabo to die, but he also couldn't allow his sacrifice to be in vain.

"Sabo-kun!" He heard Koala scream again and then heard her yell. He looked at her and his eyes widened in horror as she ran toward Sabo and Akainu.

"Wait! Don't go Koala!" Luffy yelled.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and pulled her fist back. She then activated her Busoshoku Haki, and pulled her fist back. She went to punch Akainu and managed him to push him away from Sabo as his magma arm was pulled out of Sabo's body. She then knelt down in front of Sabo as he fell towards her. "Sabo-kun!" She cried out his name as tears ran down her face.

"K-Koala...get away..." He told her.

"No, I can't!" She told him.

"Please...g-go...go help...L-Luffy..." Koala closed her eyes tightly and pulled him closer to her.

"B-But you..."

"That's enough, you pathetic girl." Koala's eyes widened as Akainu was now over towering her. She looked up and felt terrified of the man. However, she did not let go of Sabo.

"Koala! Run!" Luffy yelled.

Koala clenched her teeth and softly put Sabo down and took a stance against him. "Huh? Are you now going to get in my way?"

"As a member of the Revolutionary Army...I won't back down from anyone who follows orders from those bastard World Nobles!" She proclaimed.

"Oh, you're a brave one...but a completely foolish one." Akainu smirked. "It seems you have to learn about true justice!"

"To hell with your justice!"

"Stop it! Run Koala!" Luffy screamed at her.

"Fine then...if death is what you want then I will happily give it to you." Akainu raised his magma arm and delivered a blow to Koala, who tried to defend herself with haki, but he was just too strong as he managed to pierced through the side of her body, not impaling her, but managed to fry part of her right side. This caused Koala to scream and get pushed back toward Luffy. Her hat flew off her head and landed softly on the ground.

"KOALA!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to take a step towards her, but stopped himself when he saw the blue light get stronger. He watched painfully as Koala screamed in complete agony at the pain of having part of skin melted off by Akainu's attack. She writhed in pain on the floor, holding her right side. Tears streamed down her face.

Luffy just had about enough. He did not care about going back in time. He needed to help his brother and Koala. With his choice already made, he prepared himself to go after Akainu. "Don't Luffy-kun!"

Luffy stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. "K-Koala..."

"Please Luffy-kun...don't..." She cried as she looked over to him. She forced herself a small smile. "You're almost there..." She gave him a little laugh.

"K-Koala..." Luffy's voice cracked. The pain he felt in his chest was just too overbearing, but he stood put. "Crona...how much longer..."

The blue haired woman responded, "Just a little more." Luffy clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I won't let you get away."

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Koala's scream forced Luffy to open his eyes again and he looked on in horror as Akainu stepped on Koala with his leg covered in magma as it began to melt her body.

"KOALA!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched the girl scream and slowly succumb to her death. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Pathetic girl, should have stayed out of my way." Akainu commented and now made his way toward Luffy. "But now I finally have you in my grasps." Luffy angrily looked at Akainu, a few tears falling down his face.

"Just a little more..." Crona muttered, her own tears falling like two waterfalls.

"AKAINU...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luffy seethed his name in anger.

"Prepare yourself, Mugiwara! This ends now! Say hello to your crew in hell!" Akainu went for the killing blow on Luffy, however it never made contact with him as Sabo came out of nowhere and blocked Akainu's fist with his pipe covered in haki.

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled as he saw his brother block the attack.

"I won't let you..." Sabo angrily glared at Akainu. Despite the huge gaping hole in his body, Sabo still managed to hold his own against Akainu's attack, irritating the magma user.

"You..." He clenched his teeth in anger at Sabo. "You were supposed to be dead!"

"Heh, like I said, we're nothing but the annoying flies in your life...the ones you just can't seem to get rid of..." Sabo smirked, but spat out blood before taking a deep breath. "CRONA!"

"I'm ready! Luffy-kun, give me your hand!" Luffy felt so much pain it was too agonizing, but he knew what he had to do. Turning to Crona, he took her hand and the blue light surrounded the two of them. Akainu had to close his eyes as a bright blue light illuminated the room. When it ended, he opened his eyes and Luffy was now gone.

"We did it..." Sabo muttered as fell to the ground.

"Sabo-kun!" Crona shouted and ran over to him. She sat down next to him and when she saw the state he was in, she could only look in horror and cry. "Sabo-kun..."

"Great job...Crona..." Sabo smiled as he stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you..."

"Where is Mugiwara!?" Akainu demanded as he glared down at the two of them.

"Hahaha, like we would tell you..." Sabo chuckled.

"It doesn't matter where you hid him, I will find him no matter where he is!" Akainu told him.

"Hahahaha!" Sabo laughed. "Well then...that just means you never will find him then."

"What?"

'Luffy...go...live out your dream, be with your friends again, protect them, save Ace...please don't let this chance go to waste. Go Luffy! Become the King of the Pirates!'

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and when he woke up, his eyes stared up at branches and leaves swaying in the wind. He blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to get used to the light and sat up. "Ah...where am I...?" He stood up and walked out from under the tree and into the sunlight. He looked down the road and recognized the windmills off in the distance. "This is Foosha...my home...I...really did go back in time..." Luffy muttered in surprise. He looked down at his hands and himself and noticed he was wearing the same clothes he wore when he reunited with his crew back at Sabaody. Even his scar was still there. "I look the same."

He closed his eyes and thought back to the incident in the future with Sabo and the others and clenched his fists tightly. He felt angry but quickly calmed down as he remembered why he was sent back in time. "This time...I will protect them all...I will protect them!" He then reminiscent his crew. 'Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Ace, Sabo, Koala and Crona...I will protect you all!'

The sea king roared at Luffy, but was completely ignored by him. Luffy clenched his fists as he remembered what happened in the future with Sabo and the others and felt his anger build up. However, he soon settled down as he remembered why he came back in time. "This time...I will protect them all...I will protect them!" He then reminiscent his crew. 'Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei...I will protect you all!' He thought with determination. 'Sabo, Koala and Crona...thank you for all the training and sacrifice, I promise you I won't fail...and Ace...I will save you...if it's the last thing I do.' He looked at the road ahead and saw the image of his crew along with Ace, Sabo, Koala and Crona.

Grabbing his Straw Hat, which was swaying around behind him and reached behind him and put it on his head. He then loudly proclaimed to the heavens the same eight words that started his journey all those years ago. "I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

I honestly did not want to make the chapter this long, but I just had so many ideas that I wanted to put them all in here. I hope you still like it and read through it all. Also, check below for an omake about the day Sabo was teaching Luffy about sex. Should give you a little giggle, hopefully. Also, about Luffy's mother, I decided to leave that blank because we honestly don't know why Dragon started the army, but I have an idea for a past story that I could make into an omake, but only if you guys are interested in hearing my take on what happened. Oh, and next chapter I will talk about how Luffy and the Revolutionary army will interact with missions and stuff. I thought about putting it here, but decided there was enough here to leave it in the next chapter, which I promise will a lot shorter than this one. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Omake – Luffy's Sex Education**

"So, what are you going to teach me today, Sabo?" Luffy grinned as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Actually, I'm curious too." Koala asked not being in the loop of today's lesson.

"W-Well...you see...umm...Koala...I think you shouldn't be here for this lesson...it's kind of private..." Sabo said to her as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Huh? What kind of lesson is that?"

"Just trust me on this." Sabo told her, but she wasn't buying it.

"Oh no! I won't fall for this again. You tell me to leave for some unknown reason and next thing I know, you guys are fooling around. Sorry, but that's not happening! I'm staying!" She firmly stood her ground as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

Sabo nervously looked at her and sighed. "Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you." He then turned to Luffy. "So...Luffy..."

"What is it? What are you going tot each me?" Luffy asked, feeling suddenly excited over this lesson.

"Well you see...after talking with Dragon-san...we've decided that it would best if I teach you today...the lesson of...the birds...and the bees..." Koala gasped and felt her face get hot as Luffy looked at him in total confusion.

"Birds and bees? Why?" Luffy asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SABO-KUN!?" Koala yelled.

"I told you to leave, didn't I! Now guess what, you aren't leaving and helping me teach Luffy about this!" Sabo shouted back at her, pointing a finger.

"Like hell I am." She yelled back and started heading toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sabo flicked his finger and a wall of fire rose from the floor and up, blocking Koala from leaving.

"Are you an idiot!?" Koala yelled and questioned his decision. "Do you want to burn this place to the ground!?"

"Calm down, I can control the flames from spreading." Sabo told her.

"That's not the point! Let me out now!"

"No! I gave you the chance to leave and you didn't take it, so now you're staying and helping me teach Luffy about sex!" Koala screamed and became flustered at the sound of the word and placed her hands over her ears.

"Don't say that word! It's too embarrassing!"

"Sex? What's that?" Luffy asked as Koala screamed again. Sabo however felt extremely awkward when he heard his younger brother say that word.

"Oh Oda...what did I just put myself through." Sabo asked no one in particular, face palming.

"This is all your fault!" Koala screamed at him.

"Don't blame this on me! Dragon-san is the one that wanted to teach Luffy about this!"

"Then why isn't he here to do it!"

"He had to leave on an important mission."

"Well isn't that convenient that it was today!" Koala and Sabo continued yelling as Luffy was confused on what was going on.

"Okay, look, let's just calmly explain to him the generic idea of se-" He stopped when he saw the angry glare Koala gave him and changed his sentence. "the birds and the bees so he can understand quickly and we can end this lesson."

"F-Fine. Let's get this over with." Koala sighed in defeat, her face still as red as the hat she was wearing.

They turned to Luffy and he looked at them with a blank expression. "Okay Luffy...let me ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Of course!" He grinned.

"Okay...have you ever felt weird around...girls?" Sabo asked.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Like an weird emotion you never felt before. Like in your stomach...or between your legs..." Koala closed her eyes and looked away, her face getting hotter with every passing second.

"Hm? No...I don't think so..."

"Ugh...okay how about...ah Robin, did you ever feel weird when you saw her in a swimsuit or clothes that reveal a lot of her skin?" Sabo tried again.

"No, why? Should I?"

"Well, I mean...argh this is almost impossible." He ruffled his blond hair in annoyance.

"Let me try." Koala decided to give it a shot, despite her face being beet red. "Luffy-kun, when I talked to you about my past and I..." She turned even more red, if that was humanly possible. "..when I took off my shirt and you saw my b-bra..." She couldn't handle this. "...did you feel weird between your legs...?"

"Hmm? I don't think so."

Koala kind of felt insulted by that answer, but seeing as how he wasn't understanding what they were trying to get through his head, she let that answer go.

"Luffy, did your thing, did it ever grow when you saw a girl in a swimsuit or almost naked?" Sabo asked as Koala blushed very deeply.

"My thing?"

"You know...the thing between your legs..."

"Oh, you mean my..."

"Don't say it!" Koala yelled, putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing that sentence. She let go of his mouth, but that didn't stop him from continuing the sentence.

"...you mean my family jewels...nope I don't think so."

"F-Family jewels..." Both of the repeated, but Sabo put a hand over his mouth and couldn't hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Koala yelled at Sabo.

"Right, right...sorry..." Sabo apologized. Oh how he wished Ace was here so that he could enjoy that moment Luffy said family jewels. "Okay, Luffy I wasn't talking about your family jewels...I mean the other part..."

"Oh my..." He caught Koala's glare and changed his sentence in time. "...my thing. I see. The answer is still no though." He said in such a calm manner, not feeling embarrassed, which Koala couldn't believe.

"Really? Not even once?" Sabo asked.

"Nope."

"You got to be serious. Hold on...Luffy are you into guys?" Sabo asked.

"Into guys? What does that mean?"

"I guess I can take that as a no." Sabo concluded by his answer. "Luffy, are you perhaps, asexual?"

"Asexual?" Luffy again was confused by another term he never heard of before.

"Asexual...like you don't feel aroused by anyone." Sabo explained.

"Aroused?"

"You don't even know what that means? Oh man, this literally impossible." Sabo face palmed.

"Well then why don't you two show me what you guys are talking about? I probably would know if I saw it." Luffy suggested and that only caused both of them to blush deeply.

"No! That's not happening! They both yelled at him.

"Okay...but I still don''t get it." Luffy told them as both tried to slow down their racing hearts. Koala took a deep breath and decided to try a different approach.

"Luffy-kun, do you know what love is?" Koala asked.

"Of course I do. I love all my friends and I love you guys." Koala shook her head.

"No, not that kind of love...like a special love, one you would feel for a very special person."

"Hmm..."

"Like the type of love that you would do anything for that person. You would always want to see them and hang out with them. Basically you feel all warm inside when your together, but when you are separated you feel lonely and want to do anything to see them again." She explained as Luffy seemed to being getting what she was going for...they hoped.

"I think it's working Koala, keep going."

She nodded and continued. "Then eventually you would start kissing and maybe have...you know that..and then get married and have kids and live together for the rest of your life with that person."

"Marriage? Oh, that's what Hancock always asked me." Luffy said, which surprised both Sabo and Koala.

"Huh? Boa Hancock, the proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world asked you to marry her!?" Sabo asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, but I told her I wasn't going to marry her."

"I...I see...wow..." Sabo was in shock that his little brother managed to get someone like Boa Hancock to like him to the point she wanted to marry him.

"Wait a minute...did you say kids?" Luffy suddenly asked as he looked at Koala.

"Uh...yeah." She nodded.

"Wait, are you guys talking about mating?" Both of them looked at him in shock.

"Wait, you know about mating!?" They both yelled.

"Aa." He smiled at them.

"Are you some kind of wild animal?" Sabo asked.

"Huh? No, I'm a human. A rubber human!"

"Well, technically we are still animals." Koala said.

"Hold on, out of all the words to know about that, you know the one word used to describe other animals doing it?" Sabo asked and questioned where he got that knowledge from.

"Well yeah, I'm not an idiot."

'No offense, but only an idiot would know that term instead of sex...' Sabo thought. "Okay, well at least we got somewhere. Okay then, Luffy did you ever think about mating with someone, like a member of your crew, or someone you met on your adventures?"

"Not really." He answered honestly.

"I see..." Sabo didn't know where to go from here. "Well...I mean...okay..."

"Why do I have to learn this anyway?" Luffy asked.

"Actually, that is a good question...Sabo-kun? Why does Luffy need to know this?" Koala asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"W-Well...Dragon-san asked me because...well...ummm..." Sabo became nervous when he was suddenly being asked the questions.

"Huh? This sounds suspicious." Koala approached Sabo.

"Okay look, I can't tell you why, but I just thought Luffy needed to know about this stuff in case he ever wants to have kids or something." Sabo told her.

"Kids? Sure that sounds like fun." Luffy told them and grinned. Both of them quickly whipped their heads at him. "Shishishishi! Having mini mes running around my ship sounds so awesome! Hey, I just realized I can make new crew mates."

"Ah wait a minute, Luffy-kun." Koala stopped him as he looked at her. "Don't you think doing that would be too dangerous for children?" She asked him. 'Also, I can't let him leave here thinking he can do this and that and having kids...there is a whole lot of ways that can backfire.'

"Ah, you're right." Luffy agreed. "But I don't want to stop adventuring so I guess I can't have kids..." He slightly frowned at the thought.

"W-Well...I mean you can still do the act of mating without having kids." Sabo told him.

"Huh? Then why do it unless you want to have kids?" Luffy's question actually stunned both of them. It was both stupid, but very smart of him to ask that question.

"Well, you see, mating, without having kids actually feels good. It makes you feel like something you never felt before and it feels very good." Sabot old him.

"Huh? How good?"

"Well...I guess as good as you eating meat...maybe better..." Sabo offered an example.

"Huh? Better than eating meat? No way!" Luffy disagreed and that shocked Sabo.

'Oi, is he serious?' Sabo thought. "It's true."

"I don't believe you." He said and stood up. "Did you ever mate before?"

"W-What? Me?" Sabo blushed. "Well, no, but I know that it feels good from hearing about it from everyone else who has done it."

"Huh? What about you, Koala?" The girl blushed.

"M-Me? Of course I haven't!" She yelled, very flustered and poking her index fingers together. "I wouldn't want to do it until I found someone special and we got married and...there is an order to this thing, you know!"

"I see...so none of you know if it really feels better than eating meat." Luffy proclaimed.

"We may not have done it, but trust us Luffy...it does." Sabo told him.

"Hmm...then..." When he turned to Koala, she looked at him with wide eyes and started sweating. Her face getting hotter the longer he looked at her.

"L-Luffy-kun...what are you...?"

"Koala, you said I should trust you guys that it feels better than eating meat, so mate with me and prove it!" Koala went red all over her body at what Luffy just asked of her. It wasn't physically possible, unless your Luffy and in gear second, but both Sabo and Luffy could have sworn they saw steam coming out her body. "Sugoi, you know how to use Gear Second too!?"

"N-N-No..I...I...I..." Koala felt like she was going to faint before she quickly headed toward the door. "My heart isn't ready!" Sabo quickly dispersed his flames from the door to make sure she didn't burn herself and the brothers watch her leave the room. They heard her crying and yelling something about her heart not being ready over and over again until her voice died down.

Sabo sighed and looked over at Luffy. "Luffy, you can't just go around and asking girls that."

"Huh? But you said that it felt better than eating meat so I wanted to see if you were right." Luffy told him and Sabo really put himself in a big hole.

"Look Luffy, just don't mate with just anyone. Make sure you know them and they agree with you to mate, but only if you really like, no, love that person, okay?" Luffy stared at him before nodding.

"Okay, but I still don't believe it feels better than eating meat."

"Trust me, Luffy...it does."

A couple of days later...

So, Dragon-sama, I have been meaning to ask you when you returned..." Koala spoke to Dragon as he looked up from his paperwork and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"A couple of days ago, we...we taught Luffy-kun about, you know..." She squirmed in place, a blush on her face.

"Ah, yes, Sabo told me. Thanks for that." Koala puffed her cheeks as she never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"...well...I was meaning to ask you...why did you ask Sabo to teach Luffy-kun about that of all things?"

"Oh, well I'm getting older and kind of want to see my Grand kids at some point in my life before I die, so..." His office suddenly felt hot as he looked at Kola and noticed the extreme anger and flames that surrounded her as he sweat dropped. "K-Koala..."

"You mean...you made me go through that all because you want to see some imaginary Grand Kids you probably won't have..."

"Uh, I mean...I..."

"Dragon-sama...may I have a word with you..." She smiled the most evil and chaotic smile Dragon had ever seen as she cracked her fingers.

"W-Wait Koala...I can explain..."

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

For the first time, the screams of agony of a certain individual were heard throughout the Headquarters as no one, ever decided to make Koala angry and face her wrath.

 **Omake End**

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please be easy on me for grammatical errors.


	2. Start From Zero

Hello readers, and thanks for all the overwhelmingly positive reaction to my fanfic. I am quite surprised a lot of those who reviewed want me to add Koala to the harem. I'll be honest and say I had thought about it, but eventually decided against it because of how similar she is to Nami and I didn't want to upset all the SaboxKoala supporters out there. However, after reading all you guys and how much you guys want her in the harem, I decided to add her and it allows me to make it easier for me to write this chapter. I originally planned to have an O.C. but I then saw a whole new different path that I could take with Koala being a main character in my story.

Now, allow me to reply to some reviews before going into the story, but thank you all for reviewing this story. I hope I can get your continued support and please don't be afraid to voice your opinion as criticism can do nothing but help me in my writing.

 **Plasma Dragon:** Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad to add Koala in the harem.

 **Awareness Bringer:** Thank you for the review and like I said above, glad to add Koala. I have thought about Shirahoshi in the harem and hey there is a lot of possibilities to take in the world of One Piece with Devil Fruits, and I have thought carefully on what to do and came up with an idea that I will reveal later on. A dozen girls seems to be a bit too much, but I'll think about it. I understand why you would want to wait. I have also thought about how Luffy would react tot he way his father does his business. That's why I didn't write Luffy as a member of the Army, but as someone who just helps them without actually being affiliated with them. As for the end goal idea, there will be a time skip as I have carefully came up with an idea that would result int hat time skip. I would like to hear your idea, so just PM me. I won't guarantee I will use it, but I like listening to others ideas.

 **BusterCall123:** Thanks for the review. Don't worry they won't be that short. Just now 16,000 words long. I'm think roughly around 8,000-10,000 words each chapter, not including author notes and stuff.

 **Guest 1:** Luffy's angels sounds like a fan side comic lol. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest 3:** Thanks for the review. Eh, swimming would be difficult if he has a devil fruit so I don't think that would be plausible in this case, unless I decide on giving him the water water fruit later on, but don't count on it.

 **Repiece:** Wow, I was not expecting a review from you, but thank you!

 **Mikel97:** Thank you for the review. I agree with you, but there is a difference between the two in that Koala is not as hot headed as Nami, but their personalities are quite different in the way they would interact with the crew.

 **NeoZero13:** Thanks for the review! Yeah that would be something. However, Crona wouldn't be able to do it because of a reason that will be explained int his chapter.

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad to have caught your interest. I tried delving into the idea of Luffy going back in time differently and adding more tragedy as that would give him a stronger reason to do so. Well, I wasn't trying to make the interested in each other, but I'm glad to add her after so many asked. Also, I did not know I would be the first one to attempt it.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thank you for the review. Yeah, I tried to give Luffy a stronger reason to go back in time than the usual his crew dyeing so he wanted to go back in time to save them. I thought by adding a different tragedy to make his desire to go back even stronger it would let him think about his decisions more rationally. I was thinking about it, but I won't make them so big so early in the story as that would feel a little clustered. However, I do plan on him having his own armada/fleet grow as he journeys.

Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm glad to present Chapter 2 to you.

Harem Reminder:  
Nami  
Robin  
Hancock  
Nojiko  
Vivi  
Shirahoshi  
Rebecca  
Koala

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Start From Zero**

"I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy proclaimed with pride and enthusiasm. "Shishishishi!"

"You sure are as lively as I was informed, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy's eyes widened at the very familiar voice. He turned around, but no one was there. "Up here." Luffy looked up and his dark charcoal eyes locked on to a pair of blue aquatic eyes that belonged to a very familiar face. Sitting on one of the branches, with her legs crossed, elbow on her thigh, and face resting on the palm of her hands was none other than Koala. She was wearing her usual attire, but with a light blue shirt, dark blue short skirt, and blue newsboy gap with her usual gold goggles. She giggled at the reaction he was giving her, which was a mix of both shock and joy.

"K-Koala..." She giggled and jumped down from the tree branch and landed on the grass in front of the trunk.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy-kun. Oh, can I call you Luffy-kun?" She asked. "Oh wait, I guess since you knew me from the future you probably already let me." She giggled. "I bet you're surprised to see me since you probably never even met me be-" She didn't finish the sentence as Luffy suddenly jumped on her in a hug. "H-Huh? Luffy-kun? W-What are you...?" She blushed slightly at the sudden contact.

"You're alive...you're really alive..." She heard heard him mutter in her ear. She frowned at his words and muttered his name softly. When he broke the hug, he looked at her and grinned as he wiped his tears away. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Koala told him, smiling softly back at him. "She then looked at him with a serious expression. "Did something happen to me?" Luffy looked at her, nodded and looked down to the grass. "Can you tell me what happened?" He nodded and proceeded to tell her. When he finished, she frowned and felt a little angry. "I see...sorry for what happened Luffy-kun."

"Don't be. The future just did what she thought was right. You can't say sorry for that." Koala smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Right, there's a lot I have to inform you about." She told him and he nodded.

"Yosh, but first...can we get something to eat. I'm starving!" He laughed, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it.

"Uh...sure...but let's not go back to your village. I know a place we can go talk and eat quietly." She offered.

"Eh? But Makino make the best food and..." Luffy whined, but Koala shook her head.

"I'm sure she does, but we can't talk about this in some public place." She told him and he pouted.

"Fine..."

Koala giggled. "Don't worry, I'm a pretty good cook so I'll make something you'll love."

"As long as it's meat, I'll love it!"

Luffy then proceeded to follow Koala as she led him to the edge of the island, away from the village. When they arrived at the location, Luffy's eyes widened when he saw a decent sized boat, anchored and floating in the sea next to the island. "I know it's probably not as big as your future pirate ships, but I thought it would be decent for now."

"Are you kidding, I love it!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly as Koala giggled.

"I'm glad. Come on, let's get on board." The ship was about half the size of the Going Merry. It had a mast in the center that didn't up to high, but enough for the medium sized mast to pick up wind. The crow's nest at the top of the mast was small enough for one person to fit in. The ship's head was a very simple design that had two small horns pointing out in the front. When the both got on board, Luffy noticed there were two doors, one led to a small kitchen with a table and a few chairs inside, and the other led to a room that had one bed in it. There was a trap door just behind the mast on the deck that led to a storage room, but also had both bathrooms in it.

"Wow, it's small, but looks awesome." Luffy observed the boat with fascination.

"Mm. Like I said, it's probably not as big as your other ships, but for now it can take us anywhere in the East Blue." Koala told him and he nodded.

"Sweet. Perfect!" Luffy exclaimed and then ran toward the ship's head and stood on it. "Then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"Ah, wait a minute Luffy-kun. Aren't you forgetting something?" Koala shouted to him.

"Oh right! We got to eat first!" Koala sighed.

"Well, yeah...but I also need to explain everything to you. Come on, let's go to the kitchen." She turned and started walking.

"Right!" Luffy pumped his fist and followed her.

Inside, Koala, after finishing cooking some food, particularly meat on the bone, sat down across from Luffy and watched as he ate the food. "So, Luffy-kun, before I explain everything to you, can you tell me what the future me and the future others told you?" Luffy swallowed his food and frowned.

"No, they never got the chance to before all that happened." Luffy responded.

"I see, sorry about that." Luffy shook his head. "Well, then let me explain what I know and was told, okay?" Luffy nodded. "Alright. The truth is, you weren't the only one to be sent back in time."

"Huh? Really?" Luffy asked, a bit surprised.

Koala nodded. "Yes, when the future me and future Sabo found you, it was around that time when we sent one of our own to the past, or I guess the present in this case to prepare everything for your journey to the past."

"You mean you already started planning to send me back? What if everything that happened to my crew never did?"

"No, don't be misinformed Luffy-kun. The original plan wasn't to send you back, but to keep Crona away from the World Government. We never actually planned on using her abilities, just to protect her and keep her safe. However, when we found you and heard about your friends, Dragon and Sabo decided to come up with this plan. They knew that if you found out a way to save your friends, then you would take it."

"I see."

"So, part of the plan was to send another Revolutionary Member to the past and start preparing you for this journey."

"Who is this guy?"

"He told me not to tell you, but he did say you would cross paths with him eventually. He said that there is another secret mission he is doing that needs his utmost importance."

"I see."

"Right, so he spent the next couple of years in the past preparing everything. He met with several of our secret officers in the world and told them about you so that they can prepare for the day you arrive and help you. Some of them might be people you actually know, or rather knew on your adventures."

"Really? Were they always?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but at the time when you met them, they didn't know you were Dragon's son so they never really introduced themselves as Revolutionists." Koala explained.

"I see." He listened while chewing on a new piece of meat.

Koala continued. "With everything ready, he then approached the present Dragon and informed him of what his mission was. Sabo was informed as well, however, right now, the present day Sabo doesn't remember you."

"Huh? He doesn't? That's rude." Luffy pouted.

"It's not his fault, Luffy-kun. The truth is, he lost his memory on that day you thought he died. Dragon felt that he didn't want Sabo to be your supervisor because it might conflict with this mission. However, the other reason is, is that Sabo was slowly becoming the Revolutionary Amy's second in command and they need him to help out with other operations."

"Oh, okay then."

"So instead, they asked me to do it since they figured I was always with Sabo that I would interact with you just as much as Sabo probably did."

"Shishishishi. They were right. We were good friends." Koala smiled at that.

"I'm glad." Luffy agreed with a chuckle. "Anyway, I was then told everything about what my role was going to be and where you were going to be sent back in time. With all of that, I ended up on this island and waited for you."

"I see." Luffy munched on the bone he ate the meat off of. "Hey, I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"If you had Crona, why didn't she send the future you or future Sabo back as well?"

"Well, Crona-san's devil fruit is a strange one. It's such an incredible ability, but it also leaves a huge side effect on Crona-san." Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Side effect?"

"Let me ask you, did you interact with Crona-san as much as with future Sabo or future me?"

"Now that you mention it, not really."

"That's because on the day she sent the other person back in time, it made her extremely fatigued. I mean extremely, to the point that she has to bedridden for nearly two whole years."

"S-Seriously...?" Luffy asked surprised and now felt a little worried for Crona.

"Mm. That's the risk of sending someone back in time. Not only that, but she can't send a second person back to the same time period as another, as long as there is a two year difference. So, in other words, since she sent you back to this time, she can't send anyone else back from now to two years from now." Luffy tilted his head.

"I'm kind of confused."

"Sorry, just know that you won't be meeting anyone from the future for two years, assuming she is still alive or is willing to send anyone else back in time." Koala simplified her explanation.

"Oh, I get it. That's good."

"Mm. It is, especially after what you told me. However, Crona-san is a strong girl, I doubt she would send anyone back in time again, even if she was tortured." Luffy flinched at this and Koala immediately apologized for saying that.

"So, then that guy who was also sent back..."

"Mm. He arrived to the past about two years ago." Koala then grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "So, lets say this year is the 2..." She writes 2 down on the paper as Luffy looks on. "...and the 0 here is two years ago today when the other guy was sent back, that means that Crona is unable to send anyone back at any point between the 0 and 2." She tells him while drawing a double sided arrow between the 0 and 2 and the put an x mark over it. "Then with this..." She writes down a 4 to the right of the 2 and then draws the double sided arrow with an 'x' going through it. "...it means she can't send anyone back in time between year 2 and year 4."

"Ah, I get it now. That means, when my crew and I reunited at Sabaody."

"Yep." Koala nodded and smiled that Luffy understood. "Anymore questions before I continue?" Luffy shook his head. "Okay then. Now that we got that out of the way, the only other thing I need to tell you is about these secret missions you can help us with."

"Alright."

"Well, according to what I was told about your adventure, you are supposed to meet up with Alvida and her pirates correct?"

"Ah, Alvida. That brings me back. Shishishishi! She was a fat pirate."

"You shouldn't talk that way about woman, Luffy." Koala sighed.

"Oh, really? Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I was also informed that you mean someone who wanted to be a marine, correct?" Koala asked and Luffy nodded.

"Ah! Coby! Wow, I haven't seen him in a long time. I wonder what he's doing?" Koala sighed and snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention. "Luffy listen to me. This is the first mission I was told to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"We want you to prevent him from joining the marines." Luffy was surprised by this.

"Huh? Why? That's his dream, isn't it? I can't just tell him to forget about his dream." Luffy told her as she frowned.

"I don't know much about this person, but my orders were to tell you this...so...it's really up to you to decide on how you plan on doing this." Luffy was going to say something, but closed his mouth and stared up the ceiling. "Luffy-kun?"

"Hmm...just thinking." Luffy told her.

"Okay. Well, we should probably start sailing before we miss Alvida's ship." Koala told him and he quickly became excited.

"Yosh, let's go!" Koala smiled, but then forgot to tell him one final thing.

"Ah, wait Luffy-kun, one last thing." Luffy opened the door to the deck, but stopped and turned to Koala.

"What is it?"

"One last thing...I personally don't know your crew, I was never given a picture nor a description of them...something about leaving that as a surprise for me. However, I want you to know that you can't tell your crew about my or your involvement with the Revolutionary Army." Luffy was taken back by this.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's for security reasons and to protect your friends. I know we are going to be pirates now, but being a pirate and a Revolutionist are different in terms at how the World Government views them. Not only that, but we won't know how your friends will react if they found out. There could be a chance that they leave your crew."

"My friends wouldn't do that." Luffy told her. "Also, I don't like lying to my crew. I get what you're saying, but I came back to protect them and they can handle themselves. If they need help, I am willing to train them so that they can get stronger. So, there is no need to worry about my crew." He smiled at her.

She frowned, but then sighed. "Alright, but at least don't tell them at first. Let them know when it's time. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Luffy compromised. "Is that it?"

"Mm." She nodded and heard him cheer as he ran to the deck.

"Let's set sail!" Koala walked on deck and smiled at him and raised her fists before cheering.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"You say sail...but do you know where we are going?" Koala asked as the boat was now out at sea.

"Hmm? That's strange. I know that I went out to sea from Foosha Harbor..." He said as he saw the harbor far off in the distance. "There should be a whirlpool somewhere."

"Whirlpool?" Koala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got sucked in one and there rest is history." Luffy told her.

"What!? Are you crazy!? How did you survive? You shouldn't have been dead just from the fact you are a devil fruit user!" She yelled.

"Oh, I got in a barrel and that helped me survive." Luffy answered her. "Hey, do we have any barrels?"

"We are not getting in barrels and getting sucked in a whirlpool!" She yelled at him.

"Awww...okay..." He pouted. She sighed and a small object from inside her small pouch attached to her skirt. It was a small telescope and she extended it before taking a look through it.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she looked around.

"See anything?" Luffy asked.

"No...ah wait a minute!" She said and leaned forward slightly. "Ah, I see something behind those tall rocks." She pointed and Luffy followed her finger. He squinted his eyes and managed to see the heart eyed duck ship head of the Alvida Pirates.

"Ah! That's their ship." Luffy exclaimed.

"Who's ship?" Koala asked.

"Alvidas. Yosh, let's go!" Luffy proclaimed and raised his fists.

"Ahh, wait a minute, Luffy-kun." Luffy turned his head to look back at her. "We can't just go straight in."

"Eh? Why not? It's more fun that way!" Luffy told her.

"That's not the point. I meant we can't just go straight in with the ship. Let's just anchor it somewhere close and then we go." Koala explained.

"Ah, okay then."

Sailing the ship behind one of the tall rocks and out of sight from any of the two ships, Luffy punched his fist into his hand and grinned. "Now then, how do we get in?" Koala wondered.

"We can go hide in barrels." Luffy suggested.

"I told you we're not going into a whirlpool!" Koala yelled.

"No, I mean we get inside barrels, float them towards their ship and we infiltrate that way." Luffy told her.

"Well...that's not the worse idea I ever heard." Koala admitted.

"It'll be fine. If it worked before, it's got to work again." Luffy smiled. "So, where are the barrels?"

* * *

"Hey, look over there!" A sailor in the crow's nest of the Passenger Ship exclaimed when he saw two barrels floating in the water.

"I wonder what's inside those barrels?" A sailor on the deck wondered as another, a larger sailor smirked and grabbed a rope with a hook on it.

"I bet it's you its some nice wine." He said as he tossed the rope into the water, but missed both barrels. The other two sailors laughed at his missed attempt.

"Nice one!"

"You suck!"

"Shut up!" The larger one yelled as he threw the rope again and managed to latch the hook on one of the barrels. "Got it!" He then started lifting the rope up with the barrel. "Ugh...this is kind of heavy." He grunted and pulled it on top of the deck. He then went to hook onto the other barrel and did so, pulling it onto the deck next to the other one.

"P-PIRATES!" The two sailors on deck froze in fear and looked up at the sailor in the crow's nest. "O-Over there!" He pointed and they looked in that direction and their eyes widened in fear.

"AHHH! PIRATES!" They both shouted as Alvida's ship started firing cannonballs. The sailors ran for cover as the cannonballs hit the water next to the ship, creating strong waves to hit and rock the ship back and forth. The shaking also caused the barrels to tip over and roll down the deck and into a hallway. One of those barrels, however went in one direction, a room that looked like a pantry, and the other went even further down the hallway and stopped when it hit a balcony, overseeing a large ballroom with several people on it.

Koala groaned and kicked the lid of the barrel and crawled out as she stretched. "Ugh...that didn't feel good at all." She groaned. "That's the last time I listen to one of Luffy-kun's idiotic ideas." She then realized that there was only one barrel in her vicinity. "E-Eh? Luffy-kun? Where is he?" She searched for him, but didn't find another barrel. "Oh no, I lost him."

"Give us all you valuable and maybe we won't hurt ya!" Koala heard the screams of several people and walked over to the balcony and saw a group of pirates starting to collect gold and other valuables from the passengers on the ship.

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to get on Alvida's ship..." She then gripped the railing a little tightly. "Damn it, Luffy-kun..."

"Huh?" Koala quickly ducked and the pirate who looked up tilted his head, but then shrugged and went back to stealing gold from the passengers.

"Damn, that was a close one." Koala peeked her head down below and watched the pirates continue to take the valuables. "I know I should do something, but I have to find Luffy-kun first." She softly muttered to herself. She then noticed some orange locks in the far corner of the room and saw a girl take off her dress and into pirate clothing before running off. "Huh? Who is that?"

* * *

"Coby! If it isn't our favorite coward!" A purple haired boy shrieked in fear as three pirates walked into a room where he was trying to push a barrel out of the room. "Where do ya got there?" The bulky one of the three pirates asked as Coby backed away and answered him.

"W-Well you see, I found this big barrel of rum and I thought we could all share it and..."

"Huh? Share it?" Coby jumped in fear at the pirates voice. "Haha, I've gotta a better plan, why don't we drink it right here and right now."

"What!?" Coby shrieked in shock. "You can't do that! If Alvida-san finds out, we'll get in trouble!"

"We won't if you keep your mouth shut!" He threatened and that threat shut Coby up as the pirate grabbed the barrel and cracked his knuckles. "Right, Coby?"

"R-Right..." He responded softly.

"Now then. Let's party boys! I'll open this up, the good ol' fashion way!" He smirked and raised his fist, getting ready to punch the barrel. However, when he was going in for the punch, Luffy suddenly sprang up from the barrel and his fist connected with the pirate, knocking him out cold.

"THAT WAS A GOOD NAP!" Luffy shouted as the two pirates and Coby were in complete shock at what just transpired. Luffy yawned loudly and looked at his surroundings and saw a pirate on the floor. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Who are you!?" The two pirates yelled back as Luffy looked at them.

"Ah! I remember this." Luffy suddenly realized where he was. Just the the two pirates took out their swords and pointed them at Luffy.

"Swords? You shouldn't play with those things. You could poke an eye out!" Luffy told them and that only angered the two.

"These aren't for playing, you bastard!" They shouted.

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed and then got out of the barrel. He then noticed Coby behind him. "Ah, you're..." He did however, catch himself from saying Coby's name and then pretended to forget. "Who are you?"

"Huh? I...I..." Coby stuttered, completely frozen in place.

"Don't ignore us!" The two pirates shouted from behind. "You bastard!" They yelled and swung their swords at Luffy, who quickly, with a snap of his arm, knocked the swords out of their hands and up to the ceiling where the swords were lodged into. All three of them were in shock at what Luffy just did and he turned toward the two pirates.

"I told you shouldn't play with swords." He told them and the pirates screamed as the grabbed their larger crew mate and dragged him away from Luffy, screaming something about telling Alvida on Luffy. "Hmm, well I guess that's that."

"Ah..." Luffy turned towards Coby and saw him on his butt, looking up at Luffy in a mix of both shock and fear.

"I think they called you Coby, right?" The purple haired boy nodded.

"W-Who are you?" Coby asked, finding the words to come out of his mouth.

"Me? I'm Luffy." He grinned and then looked around the room. "Huh? Where is Koala?"

"K-Koala...ah wait a minute!" Coby stood up. "Y-You should run away! If those guys tell Alvida-san on you then you'll be in big trouble!"

"Alvida? Oh, I'm not scared. Besides, I'm pretty strong." He said while holding his hat.

"But you don't know what Alvida is capable of! She is the strongest pirate in the East Blue and..." Luffy only laughed. "...Huh?"

"Man, that's funny. But seriously, why are you so scared?" Luffy asked him.

"Huh...?" He blinked, surprised by the question. "That's because she is Alvida-san and she's..."

"So?" Coby couldn't find the words to respond to that. Luffy sighed and turned away from him. He then thought back to what Koala said.

" _We want you to prevent him from joining the marines."_

Luffy lowered his hat and shielded his eyes. "L-Luffy-san?"

"Ne, Coby?"

"H-Hai...?"

"What is your goal? What do you want to become?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Why do you...?" Luffy turned his head and just stared down at Coby. Coby looked back and then lowered his head. "I...I want to be a marine!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be a hero that captures bad pirates like Alvida-san. I want to be able to protect people from evil pirates like her and bring peace to the world as a marine." He told him. Luffy continued to stare. He then turned his back around and chuckled.

"A pirate wants to be a marine...that's funny." Coby got angry at this.

"It's not like I wanted to be a part of her crew. I was planning on simply going out to fish, but I got on the wrong boat and suddenly I became a cabin boy for Alvida-san. If I try to leave, I'm afraid that Alvida-san will..."

"How can you be a great marine if you're afraid of a pirate like Alvida?" Luffy asked.

"Look at me!" Coby yelled in response. "I'm weak and don't have the strength and power to go against her! If I did, then I would have left a long time ago and handed her to the marines!"

"Then get stronger! It's that simple!" Coby was slightly stunned by his answer. "Get stronger so that you never have to be afraid of anyone, no matter who they are. If you're strong, then everything else would fall into place for you." Coby didn't know how to respond. "However, it's not just about strength, it's also about the guts and the heart to do what's right, even though everyone else says it's wrong. Go against anyone who does bad things and hurts others, even if they are those you respect and are in higher power than you. As long as you believe in your ideals and dream, you can do anything."

"L-Luffy-san..."

"Listen Coby, be a marine, do whatever you want. Be a hero. But I want you to know one thing, even those you consider a hero, those who you believed to be righteous and those who you believed could never do anything wrong...not all of them are what they appear to be. Find comrades and friends that you can trust and go against those who are corrupt and evil, even if they are on the same side as you or the side of good. If you see at anytime the people who you idealize go bad, don't be afraid to go against them and fight for you beliefs." With that said, Luffy walked out of the room, leaving Coby dumbstruck by his words.

"Luffy-san...who are you?"

Suddenly Luffy popped his head out from the door. "By the way, do you know where the food is?"

* * *

Koala sighed as she looked down at her handy work as several pirates were knocked out cold. "Honestly, being forceful on a girl is no way to get her to do what you want." She stepped on a pirates hand, making him groan, and made her way down the hallway. "Luffy-kun, just where are you?"

She reached the end of the hallway and climbed up the stairs to reach the deck, but quickly went and hid behind a couple of boxes that were stacked together. She peeked her head out and saw more pirates on the deck of the passenger ship and finally laid her eyes on the large woman known as Alvida. Her face cringed slightly.

"Hurry up you slowpokes, this sun is hurting the pores on my face." She screamed at her crew.

"Hai, Alvida-sama!"

"Oh man...Luffy-kun was right about her." Koala muttered, but then watched as three pirates popped out from under the deck, through the trapdoor.

"Alvida-sama! We got trouble! A really powerful guy is on the ship!"

"A powerful guy...oh no...Luffy was found..." She face palmed and sighed.

"Huh? A powerful guy?" Who exactly?" Alvida questioned the three pirates.

"W-We don't know, but we think he could be the pirate hunter!"

"Pirate hunter?" Koala raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, the pirate hunter finally decided to come after me. Well, then, I guess I should introduce myself to him." She then looked down at the three and angrily swung her club at them, sending them off to the sea. "Out of my way!" Koala was not pleased at the way Alvida treated her crew mates, but stayed put as she continued to observe.

"Alright! Hurry up and put all that treasure on board the ship! I have to go deal with a pirate hunter." Alvida told her crew and smirked.

"Eh? Zoro is here...that doesn't seem right." Everyone paused what they were doing and turned their heads to the straw hat wearing boy who stood just behind Alvida. Coby's jaw dropped as he shook in fear behind Luffy. Koala face palmed once more.

"Luffy-kun...you idiot..."

"Huh? Who are you?" Alvida asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Me? I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" He grinned. All the pirates plus Alvida stared at him before laughing, while Coby looked at Luffy in shock.

"Y-You're a pirate!" Luffy looked at him.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't!" Coby yelled.

"King of the pirates?" Alvida chuckled. "A scrawny kid like you? The only thing intimidating about you is that scar on your chest, but it looks like it's nothing but painted on your body to make you look scary." She laughed and Luffy felt a little angry at the way she mocked his scar. "Well, regardless, are you this so called pirate hunter that has come for my head."

"No, I don't care about a fat pig like you." The insult caused every pirate, including Alvida to look at him in shock. Jaws were dropped and eyes popped out of people's head at the insult and Alvida got angry, gripping her club tightly.

"L-Luffy-san, you can't call Alvida-san that or else she'll..."

"She'll what?" Luffy asked and stared down at him.

"She'll..." Coby couldn't find the words.

"Coby!" He shrieked when he heard his name being called by Alvida.

"Huh? Coby? That's Coby?" Koala muttered in shock. "But he's so small and scrawny..."

"H-hai, Alvida-san!" His entire body shook in fear as he stared up at the large woman.

"I don't know why you are hanging out with this pathetic excuse for a man, but I won't forgive traitors!"

"N-No, I..." He waved his hands in front of him.

"Then tell me, Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in the East Blue!?" She demanded, glaring down at the scrawny cabin boy.

'Well, it certainly isn't you...' Koala thought.

"W-Why it's y-you..Alvi-"

"Well it's definitely no you, you fat pig!" Koala face palmed, the pirates all became shocked and Alvida's anger grew.

"L-Luffy-san, why do you keep do-" Coby began but stopped when he saw Luffy look at him. He didn't know why it happened or where he got this sudden strength of courage, but Coby clenched his fists, clenched his teeth and then turned to Alvida. "T-That's right! It is most definitely not someone as ugly and stupid looking as you!"

"WHAT!?" Alvida angrily roared as she had enough. Clenching her club tightly, she raised it above her head swung it down at Coby who screamed in fear, frozen in place. He waited for the killing blow to land on his head and kill him, but that never came as Luffy punched the giant club away and out from Alvida's grasped, sending the big weapon into the sea. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Alvida couldn't believe what just happened.

Then Luffy laughed. "Hahaha, that's the way Coby!" He then smirked she he clenched his fist. "Stand up for what you believe in and fight!"

"You bastard!" Alvida yelled, but then turned to her men. "Get him, you fools!"

"Right!" They screamed and charged at Luffy with swords, while some stood back and fired rifles at Luffy.

"Now I can have some fun!" Luffy proclaimed and stretched his arm back before pulling it forward. "Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" He shouted and punch one of the pirates straight into a large group, knocking them over the boat and into the water. Everyone was in shock at the new development.

"H-His arm stretched!"

"What is he? A monster!?"

"H-How did you do that, Luffy-san!?" Luffy turned his head, smiled and pulled his cheek.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, making me a rubber human." Luffy told Coby, who only screamed.

"A devil fruit! The mythical fruit that gives people powers!"

"Yep!" He chuckled as Coby looked at him bewildered. However, he then noticed a towering figure behind Luffy and immediately called out his name.

"Luffy-san! Behind you!" Luffy didn't turn, but just smiled.

"You bastard!" Alvida shouted and was about to deliver a punch to Luffy, but stopped when she was suddenly punched in the side by none other than Koala. Coby watched in shock as someone he didn't recognize came out of nowhere and punch Alvida on her side, sending her crashing into the railing. Luffy then turned and greeted his friend.

"Yo, Koala. There you are, I was looking all over for you." Koala turned and gave him and angry look before taking his cheeks and pulling them.

"Luffy-kun, do you have any idea what it means to be discreet!?" Koala yelled at him.

"Huh? Ofw cwourse I dwo..." He mouthed out.

"Then why didn't you do it!?" She yelled, pulling his rubber cheeks harder, before letting go, allowing them to snap back into place. She sighed and placed a hand on her head. "You know what, forget it."

"Shishishishi! Don't worry about it! I did what you told me to do, so it should be fine." Koala looked at him and then at Coby.

"Huh?" She looked at Luffy suspiciously, but they were interrupted when more pirates appeared.

"Oh look. More fun came!" Luffy laughed.

"This is definitely not fun!" Coby shouted at him.

"Don't bother..." Koala told him. "He's like this so you might as well accept it." Koala licked her lips. "But, he's right about one thing, this is fun." She then jumped into the air and used her fishmen karate to take down the pirates one after another. Luffy grinned as he watched his friend fight, but then saw that Alvida was slowly getting up and walking groggily towards the head of the ship.

"Hey look, it's Alvida." Luffy said and Alvida flinched as she turned her head to look at Luffy. "Where are you going?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance and faced him.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Alvida growled. "You will pay for messing with me!"

"Eeehhhh...I'm sure I won't." Luffy grinned and stretched his arm before sending it forward and punching Alvida in the gut. "Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" With that attack, Luffy sent Alvida flying off into the distance and disappearing from sight.

Koala finished off the last pirate and looked over at Luffy finishing off Alvida and sighed, but smiled afterwards. A sudden noise caught her attention and she turned her head to see the same orange haired woman from before, lowering herself down on a boat with a large bag on it. 'It's her again...who is she?'

"Oi, Koala!" Luffy called out to her and she turned to look at him. She smiled at his grinning face and walked over to him. "Isn't be a pirate fun?" He asked her and she grabbed his cheek.

"Eh? It's only been a day and you ask me that? Sorry, but I won't say that it is...at least not yet." She told him and he just laughed. "So, who's this?"

"Ah, this is Coby, you know..." Luffy told her as Coby shyly lowered his head in greeting.

"Eeeehhhh..." She muttered. "Luffy can I talk to you alone for a se-" She was interrupted when cannonballs started landing in the sea next to the passenger ship they were on. "W-Wha...what's going on now?"

"Ah, its the marines!" Coby shouted and pointed out to the sea to see a marine ship heading in their direction.

"Looks like that's our cue to go." Luffy said and walked over to the railing. He looked down and saw the short orange hair of his navigator and gripped the railing tightly as he closed his eyes. 'Nami...I promise you...I will protect you this time...and pinwheel ossan...I will keep my promise and I won't take away her smile...'

"Luffy-kun! What are you doing!? The ship is this way!" Koala called out to him.

"Aa! I'm coming!" Luffy grinned and ran over to the two.

"W-Where is you ship anyway?" Coby asked, looking for it.

"Huh? You're coming with us?" Koala asked as she turned to Luffy.

"Eh?" Coby asked.

"Coby can stay here and get rescued by marines." He said to Koala. "But, I want to take him with us. There is something he needs to see." Coby only tilted his head in confusion at his words. Koala wasn't sure what Luffy was talking about, but sighed and accepted it. They needed to talk once they were out at sea.

"Fine." Koala closed her eyes. "So, how are we going back to our ship?"

"I'll walk us over there." Luffy calmly said.

"Ah, I see walk us...wait what?" Koala didn't react fast enough as Luffy wrapped his arms around Koala and Coby respectively and then jumped as high as he could. Koala and Coby both screamed in fear as Luffy held onto them. Then, while in the air, Luffy pushed off against the air and started walking across the sky like it was nothing. Koala and Coby looked at Luffy in shock as he jumped across the air until he reached their ship and landed softly on the deck, letting both of them go.

"Luffy-san! That was incredible! What was that!?" Coby asked both shocked and impressed.

"Shishishishi! That was the sky walk. You'll find about it later on." He told Coby. He then turned to Koala who as on the ground, trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong?" She stood up and angrily looked at him.

"First off, never do that again, the whole jumping thing. Secondly, don't scare me like that and thirdly, how the hell do you know about-" Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Shishishishi. I learned it from watching a friend do it." He answered.

"Huh? A friend?" Luffy only nodded his head as he thought about Sanji and him doing the sky walk.

"Well, anyway that was fun! Come on! Let's go to the next island!" Luffy proclaimed.

"And where would that be?" Luffy grinned.

"To get my first crew mate!"

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Done with chapter 2. I hope you guys like it and I apologize if it seems like I retold the story in this one. I tried to make it difficult, but some parts stayed the same from the original story. This chapter was mostly to explain how the time travel worked, so I hope you understood that part of the chapter. If you still don't, feel free to pm me so I can explain it as best as I could. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.


	3. Planting A Seed

Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing and liking chapter 2. It really means a lot.

I wills till reply to some reviewers, but if for any reason you don't want me to do reply to your review, then please let me know for future chapters.

 **Lightingblade49:** Thank you very much. There will be an instance where something like that might happen. I won't spoil it, but I'm not going to say no one else will go back in time because the idea actually would fit in my story very well.

 **Flevantein:** Thank you for the review. That is a very interesting thing to think about and I want to thank for you telling me. I actually didn't think about that scenario until you told me, so it allowed me to think about what to do in such scenarios. Regarding Hancock, she's technically an Empress and not a Queen. There is a small difference, between the two titles. Queens rule over kingdoms, while empress' rule over Empires, which may have a few kingdoms in them, depending on the empire. Which, by that definition, means she has more power than a queen. However, with One Piece who knows what that means in this world so. The whole Hancock won't give Luffy to anyone will help in her character development with the females so that would be fun to write once I get to that point. I do plan to give reasons for why each girl joins the harem instead of just that, so you'll have to wait and see and hopefully you like my take on it.

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you like the idea of Koala being Luffy's supervisor. When you guys asked her to be involved, I thought that would be perfect for her role instead of some random OC I made. Sorry if that part got confusing, but Koala didn't go back in time. This Koala is of the past. The future Koala unfortunately died when Akainu killed her. In terms of the butterfly effect, yes that will have an impact on the story, but won't be entirely different to the original story line.

 **BlackGryphon101:** Thank you for the review. Yes, that should be the case concerning the females strength. I mean, I won't make them too OP, but strong enough to take on let's say Captains of the Marines in due time as I build their characters.

 **Huntsman8888:** Thank you for the review. Oh, I will not go overboard with the harem. I won't make it like 12-15 girls. After all, some of the other members of the crew need love too after all.

I would also like to point this out before someones asks. There will be lemons in the story. It will not only be lemons with Luffy and the harem as other pairings will have their own scenes. However, and this is a big, HOWEVER, lemons will not happen in this story for a while. I mean a real while. I have the belief that relationships need to be developed strongly before any of that occurs. Yes, I will speed up the relationships slightly, but not be overbearing with it. I just want to inform you all in case you were thinking I was going to write lemons left and right without constraint. I just simply can't do that without growing the relationship between characters.

Now then, now that I'm done, let's move on to the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Planting the Seed**

"Luffy-kun...we need to talk." The Straw Hat boy looked over at the door to the kitchen as Koala motioned to him to come inside.

"Hm? Okay!" He looked over at Coby. "Coby, can you make sure that we stay on track tot he island where Zoro is? Koala and I need to talk."

"Sure, but why do you want to meet Zoro so badly?" Coby asked.

"Oh, he's going to be my crew mate." He grinned. Coby took a moment before he shouted out his objection.

"Are you crazy!? Do you know how terrifying that man is!? Besides, he's a pirate hunter! Why would a pirate hunter join your pirate crew!?" Luffy only laughed.

"It's fine, just make sure we get there." With that said, Luffy walked towards Koala and entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "So, what's up?"

"Luffy-kun...do you remember what your mission was?" She asked, crossing her arms under her bust and narrowed her eyes.

"Mm. I do." He simply answered.

"Then why...why is the guy who you were supposed to make sure he didn't become a marine on board with the intention to go to an island with a marine base on it!?" Koala asked him.

"Shishishishi. Don't worry about it."

"I can't accept that! Luffy-kun, I need to know why."

Luffy smiled and then turned his head to the small window as he stared at Coby who near the railing. "I don't know why we were told to stop him from becoming a marine...however, I won't get in the way of someone's dream, I wouldn't want that either."

"But..."

"Koala, do you trust me?" She was a bit surprised by his statement.

"Well...I...I want to, but how can I if you don't follow what the mission says?" She replied.

"Koala, there is more to everything than following some orders. Trust me, I know Coby more than you do. I don't know why you guys don't want him to become a marine, but I do know this, Coby can do something neither you, I, or anyone in the Revolutionary Army can hope to do." Koala raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy only laughed.

"You'll find out eventually. Anyway, trust me on this and since you are a member of my crew now, I get to say Captain's orders." He laughed at her reaction.

"W-What!? That's not fair!"

"Shishishishi, sorry." He then turned and left the kitchen, leaving a confused Koala alone.

'That idiot...'

"Luffy-san! I see the island!" Coby shouted as Luffy jumped onto the rail and put a hand on his forehead to block the sun and took a look at the island.

"Yahoo! Island!" Luffy cheered as Koala joined the duo.

"So, this is where we can find that Pirate Hunter guy?" She asked and Luffy nodded.

"Yep!" He grinned.

"Are you still sure about this, Luffy-san? I mean from the rumors I heard about Zoro...they aren't good." Coby asked, shaking slightly.

"Those are rumors. I rather meet the guy than just judge someone based on rumors." Luffy replied.

"But..."

"You might as well give up." Coby turned to the only female on board and watched her sigh. "Once he makes up his mind, it's kind of hard to change it. Weird how you only know the guy for not even half the day and find out he's as stubborn as a mule."

"Eh? You guys only known each other far half a day?"

"Shishishishi, doesn't matter how long you know somebody, if I like you then you are my friend, simple as that." Luffy answered as Koala sighed.

"Yeah, and it's an attitude like that he's going to get us into a lot of trouble some day."

"Hehehe..." Coby could only chuckle and feel sympathy for the girl.

"Shishishishi! Anyway, land ho!"

* * *

When the trio arrived, they anchored their ship near the harbor and made landfall. They then started making their way up the road toward the large marine base that was centered at the very top of the town. On the way, Coby tried again to reason with Luffy.

"But Luffy-san, you should really reconsider this Zoro guy, there is a reason why he's locked up at the marine base." At those words, the townsfolk nearby all jumped back against the walls or hid in the alleyways in fear at the very mention of Zoro's name. "See." Coby pointed out.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy only laughed.

"I'm telling you should give up. Besides, why does it matter to you if you don't plan on joining us anyway?" Koala asked.

"Uh...well..." Coby knew she had a point, but that shouldn't stop him from worrying. "I'm just worried for Luffy-san and I think he's making an irrational decision."

"Yeah well, that's just how it is with him." Koala replied as the two walked side by side behind Luffy, who was happily marching up the road.

"Yeah, but still...I mean how does he plan to get him out? This marine base is under the jurisdiction of Captain Ax Hand Morgan..." Before he could continue his sentence, a new group of townsfolk reacted the same way as the others and this time, Coby was left in shock. Luffy only smiled, seeing Coby's reaction before continuing walking and letting out a laugh.

"This town is funny."

"I understand why they would freak out because I mentioned Zoro's name, but why would they do that for Captain Morgan?" Coby wondered.

Koala frowned. "Maybe he's not what you think he is."

"Huh?" Coby looked at her and didn't fail to notice the slight anger in her words. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said and sped up to catch up to Luffy, leaving Coby confused behind them. "Are you sure about this?" She asked the rubber man, but he just smiled.

"Don't worry. I got a plan." With that, Koala didn't stayed silent for the remainder of the walk and soon enough, they arrived in front of a big gate.

"So, this Zoro guy is supposed to be here?" Koala asked as Luffy nodded.

"Yep." He then turned to Coby. "Well, here it is. Go ahead Coby."

Coby squirmed and fidgeted. "W-Well, I'm not prepared and..."

Koala just didn't understand any of this. 'I know we have to stop him from becoming a marine, but why? This guy looks so weak.'

"Eh..." Luffy replied as he looked up at the gate before walking to his right.

"Ah, Luffy-kun, where are you going?" Koala asked, following him.

"Hmm...it should be...around here." He said, placing a hand on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Koala asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Shishishishi! We're going to meet Zoro." Before the two could respond, Luffy reared back and punched the wall, creating a large hole. Both had their jaws dropped.

"Luffy-san! What are you thinking!? You just destroyed Marine property!" Coby shouted.

"Eh? So?" Luffy asked and then walked through the hole he made.

"Ah, Luffy-kun, wait!" Koala went after him and through the hole.

'Luffy-san is insane!' Coby thought before walking over and peeking his head through the hole.

"Would this Zoro even be here?" Koala asked Luffy. "I mean, if he was arrested, wouldn't he be kept underground in some jail cell?"

"Shishishishi! Nope, there he is." Luffy pointed and Koala followed his finger to see a man, wearing a dark green and black bandanna, tied onto a stake. His head was raised and had a look of confusion on his face.

"That's Zoro?" Koala asked, slightly surprised, specifically at the situation he was in.

"Shishishishi! Yep!" He ran over to the swordsman. He stopped just in front of him and smiled. "Yo."

"W-Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding horse and dry.

"I'm Luffy. A Pirate." He introduced himself as Koala joined Luffy, but as she got close, an awful stench crept up her noise and she immediately covered her nose.

'Ugh...that stinks...how long has he been out here?' She wondered.

"Luffy? Pirate? And her?" He looked at Koala, who waved her free hand to greet him.

"That's Koala! She's a member of my crew." Luffy replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Hello..." She muttered under her hand.

Zoro just stared at her before looking at Luffy. "So, who are you and what do you want?"

"I wanted to meet you, so here I am." Luffy answered as Zoro closed his eyes.

"Tch, what a stupid reason. Listen here pirate, I don't know what you want or what you are doing here, but this is a navy base."

"I know."

"So, if you know, then why did you come here? Now the marines are gonna come and arrest you too." Zoro told them. "Seems to be pointless to get arrested for just wanting to meet me."

"Nah, I don't find it pointless." Luffy replied. Zoro didn't respond but narrowed his eyes at him.

"Woah! Who made this hole!?" The new voice caught everyone's attention as they saw a little girl, holding something wrapped in a napkin in the center of the hole Luffy made.

"Huh? Who's that?" Koala asked.

The little girl named Rika, climbed through the hole. "Ah wait little girl!" Coby tried to stop her, chasing after her through the hole, but she didn't stop and ran toward Zoro.

"Ah, wait a minute." Koala tried to stop her as well, but let her go as she stopped in front of Zoro. Once she was able to catch her breath, she looked up at him and smiled. She then started unwrapping the napkin that covered the onigiri she made.

"I made these for you! I know you've been here for a while, so I thought you might have gotten hungry." She then presented them to Zoro. "I hope you like them." Koala couldn't help but smile softly at the girl.

However, Zoro's reaction was different. "Listen kid!" He shouted, not too loud, but enough to surprise the girl. "Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

"But..." She was on the verge of tears.

"I said get lost! I don't want any food." Zoro shouted.

"Oi, don't yell at a little girl!" Koala shouted at Zoro.

"Shut up! Why do you care? This isn't any of your business." Koala felt herself get angry at the man.

'This guy was Luffy-kun's friend? He's a complete jerk.' Luffy however kept his eyes on Zoro, a complete blank expression on his face.

"But...it's because of me you're in this mess and..." Rika started to cry.

"Oh look, now you made her cry!" Koala yelled, squatting down next to the girl and patting her on the head. While she was comforting her, Luffy turned his head to Rika.

"Like I care!" Zoro replied.

"Hey! Can I have that!?" Luffy asked as he pointed toward the onigiri.

"Huh?" Rika was surprised by the question and looked up at the straw hat wearing boy.

"Luffy-kun! This isn't the time to be thinking about food." Koala shouted, now annoyed at Luffy.

"Ummm..." Rika looked at the grinning boy, then at Zoro and then back at Luffy. "Ummm...sure..." She said and raised her hands to offer the onigiri.

"Shishishishi! Awesome!"

"Hold it right there!" They all froze as they looked up and saw several marine officers pointing guns at them. "You are all under arrest for trespassing into this Navy Base." One of the officers proclaimed.

Koala glared at them as she stood up and hid Rika behind her to avoid any danger that may come to her.

Coby screamed in fear as he raised his arms up to surrender.

Zoro wasn't fazed by the guns and just merely stared at them. Luffy did the same.

"Hahaha." Everyone turned their attention to the person who laughed and saw a blond haired, long jawed man in a fancy suit walk past the marines and stood in front of them. This man was Helmeppo. "What is this? Is this some sort of mutiny towards my father, Captain Morgan.?" He asked.

"Who is this weirdo?" Koala asked, angering Helmeppo.

"Who are you calling a weirdo!?"

"That's Helmeppo...he's a mean man...and an idiot." Rika answered, hiding behind Koala's leg.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" Rika hid behind further at his outburst.

"Oi, don't yell at a kid!" Koala defended the young girl as Helmeppo smirked.

"Oh? Why can't I? I am clearly someone who is superior than any one of you, especially a pathetic little girl like her." He chuckled arrogantly.

"You..." Koala growled at him.

"Well, not that it matters since you broke a very serious law around these parts." He stated. "Do you know what the punishment is?"

"Listening to you." Luffy laughed and Rika giggled at Koala's response.

"How dare you!? Now you made me angry and that in itself is a crime! And the punishment for that...is death." He then raised his arm. "Men, kill them all!"

"Shooting at a little girl, you're despicable." Koala growled. She hated people like him. Those who acted all high and mighty, all because they had power of influence from the marines.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Helmeppo told her and started to walk away. "Men, get them out of my sight."

"But..." One of the marines hesitated at the thought of shooting at a little girl.

"Huh? Did I hear the mouth of a traitor to Captain's Morgan's son?" He asked, glaring at the marine who spoke.

"N-No, sir...but..."

"I said kill them!"

The marine clenched his teeth and pointed his gun back at them. Koala took a fighting stance as Rika hid behind her, crying some tears. Zoro clenched his teeth as couldn't believe he was about to die here by some pathetic marines. However, Luffy just simply walked forward and stood in front of the group.

"Luffy-kun...?" Koala called out to him as he stood in front of them, a slight wind blowing by him. Zoro suddenly noticed the sudden change in mood from the straw hat boy and he felt his arms shake slightly. 'What the hell...?' Koala also noticed, but stayed calm as she felt this type of sensation before.

"What are you waiting for!?" Shoot!" Helmeppo yelled from behind the marines as they prepared to pull the trigger.

"Shut up..." Luffy suddenly spoke and raised his head. His voice was calm, but had so much power behind it. He then activated his Conqueror's Haki and before anyone knew, the marines all dropped to the ground, their guns hitting the ground along with them. Helmeppo was also affected and he passed out from Luffy's strong will.

"W-What the hell...just happened?" Zoro asked, his eyes widened to the fullest. Rika, who didn't see what happened, peeked her head out and saw all the marines passed out on the ground. Her eyes widened with amazement as she looked up that the red cardigan wearing man.

Coby was shocked as well as he fell on his butt. 'W-What just happened? Did Luffy-san do that?' He wondered looking over at him. 'That was incredible...' He just continued to be amazed by the straw hat captain.

"Ne, Coby...did you see...?" He suddenly asked the purple haired boy.

"Huh? S-See what?" He wasn't sure what Luffy was getting at. Luffy turned his head to look at him and then eyed Rika. Coby followed his gaze and then realized what Luffy was getting at. The marines were going to shoot the little girl. Sure they objected, but they still pointed a gun at her. Frowning, he looked down to the ground and pondered about the whole situation.

Luffy watched him, before walking toward Zoro. "Luffy-kun...that was..."

"Mm." He simply responded and stopped when he saw something white on the floor. "Ah the onigiri..." Rika's eyes widened and turned. She knelt down and felt tears sting her eyes again. She sobbed as Koala joined her and comforted her by rubbing her back. Zoro simply stared at the onigiri as Luffy squatted down to pick it up. "Hmm...it doesn't look edible anymore."

"I must have dropped them when I saw those bad marines..." She sobbed.

"It's okay...I'm sure we can make some more and maybe this time that green haired blockhead would eat it." Koala told the little girl, giving a quick glare at Zoro. Zoro didn't flinch, but kept his eyes on the rice. He took a glance at the girl before sighing.

"Give it..." They all turned to Zoro. Just put it in my mouth and I'll eat it."

"Huh? You don't have to! I can make more and..." Rika tried to stop him, but he was already set on eating the dirty rice.

"Just give it!" He yelled and Luffy smiled, picking up the rice, along with some dirt and put the food in Zoro's mouth. He ate the food aggressively, causing him to cough slightly, but swallowed everything.

"H-How was it...?" She asked.

"It was good...thanks..." Zoro answered as Rika put on a big smile.

"Hehehe, you're welcome!" Koala smiled as her opinion of the man changed...slightly.

"Shishishishi. So, you are a good guy after all. I guess the rumors were not true." Luffy laughed.

"Rumors? I could care less what people think of me. Besides, the real monster is you." Zoro replied.

"Me?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah you! Look what you did to those marines! I don't know what you did, but you somehow defeated them all without moving a single step." Zoro yelled.

"Oh, that was my haki." Luffy revealed.

"Oi, Luffy-kun." Kola scolded.

"Haki?" Zoro questioned.

"It's fine, Koala. Not like haki is a big secret." Luffy told her. "Hmm, haki is like a sixth sense, in a way. It uses your will to use three different types, two anyone can use and a third that only a select few could. However, I can explain all that later when you join my crew."

"Huh?" Zoro muttered, making sure he heard him right.

"You're gonna join my pirate crew." Luffy told him.

"And what makes you think I will. I won't be a pirate." Zoro shouted.

"Eh? Well, you will eventually, trust me." Luffy grinned.

"Are you an idiot!?"

"Tell you what, I will untie you if you join my crew." Luffy offered as Zoro smirked.

"Heh, well then tough luck for you, all I got to do is hold out for another 9 days and I'll be free so you can't use that on me." Zoro said with a smug look.

"Yeah, or you could wait until they wake up and kill you." Zoro grunted. "I mean, they were fine doing it before so makes you wonder what they will do when they wake up."

"You bastard..."

"Shishishi! So, what do you say?" Luffy asked, hands on his hips.

"You're a real bastard, you know." Zoro told him. "Fine, I'll join your pirate crew...however...if at any point my dream is in jeopardy while I'm with you, then I will not hesitate to cut you down, understand?" Koala was surprised by this threat.

"Of course, I feel the same way. By the way, what is your dream?"

"You see there is a man I have to defeat. In order to accomplish my dream I have to beat that man. When I do, I will become the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro smirked proudly.

"Shishishishi! That's perfect then! Cause my dream is to be King of the Pirates! Having nothing but the best is what I would need!" Luffy proclaimed just as proudly as Zoro did. Zoro however was a little shocked.

"Pirate king? Oi, do you know what that means?" He asked, making sure he knew what proclaiming such a thing meant.

"Of course I do!" He laughed as Zoro sighed. Luffy smiled and then turned to Koala. "Come on, let's go."

"Huh? Where?" She asked as he pointed toward the marine base.

"There."

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Zoro, I assume since you're dream is the be the greatest swordsman, you use swords." Luffy asked.

"Well, yeah, but that bastard son took my swords and hid them somewhere." Zoro answered as Luffy nodded.

"Yosh!" He walked to Zoro and untied the ropes around his arms.

"Oi...what are you..." Zoro asked.

"Well, since you already agreed to be a member of my crew, I thought I should let you go." Luffy replied.

"Ah, but what if he attacks you?" Coby panicked slightly as he saw Luffy untie the other knot.

"What? He wouldn't do that, right Zoro?" Luffy asked him, looking slightly hurt.

"You're too trusting." Zoro muttered. "But don't worry I don't go back on my word. Plus, I'm getting hungry." Zoro chuckled as his stomach growled.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and removed the ropes around his arms. Once he was free, he stretched and moved his arms about to loosen them.

"So, what's our next step, Captain?" Zoro asked.

"We should go get something to eat before they wake up. Also, you need a bath, you stink." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "It's not my fault."

Both Koala and Rika giggled at his reaction. Rika then spoke up. "If you're hungry then we can go to my mom's restaurant!"

"Sure!" Luffy agreed.

Zoro sighed. "Fine. But can I at least get my swords."

"Later." Luffy chuckled as he started pushing Zoro.

"What do you mean later!? Stop pushing m-" He suddenly collapsed.

"Ah, he fainted."

* * *

After getting Zoro some food and a bath, the four of them now stood in front of the Navy base.

"It seems the marines who were knocked out from before woke up." Koala said, just recently passing by the grounds.

"Yeah, and that idiot son woke up too." Zoro added as Luffy stared up at the Navy Base. "I wonder why there aren't more guards around after what happened?"

"Hmm? Good question." Koala placed her hand on her chin, thinking about it.

"Should you guys be doing this?" Coby asked, feeling nervous.

"Well no, we shouldn't since we're pirates, but who cares at this point." Zoro answered.

"Well...I kind of do since I want to be a marine..." He muttered softly.

"A marine? Wait, I thought you were a part of this crew?"

"M-Me? A p-pirate? No way!" He defended.

"So then why are you here?"

"Well I..."

"Luffy-kun brought him along so that he can bring him here and have him sign up to be a marine." Koala answered.

"Eh? So, why don't you go in?" Zoro asked, pointing toward the door.

"Well...it's kind of complicated..." He said, hitting his index fingers together.

"Hm? How?"

"Shishishishi! Coby was a member of a pirate crew when we met him." Luffy answered.

"Luffy-san! Don't tell people that!" Coby yelled at him.

"Eh? I see...with the navy's strong background researching, they'll probably find out you were a former pirate and not let you join." Zoro commented. "Sucks for you then." Coby could only comically cry as he let his head hang low as Zoro put a hand on his shoulder.

Koala then walked next to Luffy. "Ne, Luffy-kun, do you mind if sneak around the base and try to find some secret intelligence. I don't know what I might find, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Mm. Okay, then Zoro and I will deal with Morgan and try to find his swords." Luffy whispered back to her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, what are you two whispering to each other about?" They both turned their heads to see Zoro approach them.

"Just making a plan of attack." Luffy answered. Koala nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Okay, so whats the plan?" Luffy laughed as he then stretched his arm, grabbing Coby and pulling him to Zoro before wrapping his arm around the two. Zoro's eyes widened and panicked as he saw Luffy's arm stretch around his body. "W-What the hell!? Your arm!?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, I ate a devil fruit, I'm a rubber man." Luffy laughed.

"A r-rubber man...devil fruit...you mean those things are real?"

"Yep."

"You're a real weirdo!" Zoro shouted as he tried to remove Luffy's arm off of him. "Let go of me! Why did you even wrap your arm around me!?"

Luffy only laughed as Koala giggled, realizing what Luffy was going to do to him. "Good luck. My first time wasn't all that great, but I'm sure you'll like it."

"First time what!?" Zoro asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Zoro-san..." He looked down at Coby and saw him crying.

"Wait! What is he going to do!?"

"Shishishi! Let's go!" Luffy then stretched his other arm all the way up to the roof of the base. Once he was bale to get a good grip, he bent his legs and grinned. "Gomu Gomu no...Rocket!" With a screaming Zoro, Luffy launched himself up to the sky, accidentally overshooting his intended destination.

Koala smiled up before making her way into the base.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro screamed as the Luffy grinned, grabbing a rope to stop them from going any higher. However, the rope broke. The trio were able to land on the roof, but because they broke the rope, the statue of Captain Morgan became too heavy for the other marines to hold on and it fell. The statue broke in half and the upper half fell down from above the building towards the ground. The statue crashed and broke into several hundred pieces, leaving everyone aside from Luffy in complete shock.

"Ooops...my bad." Luffy apologized, lowering his head as Zoro punched him the head.

"What the hell was that, you moron!?" Zoro yelled. "Next time warn a guy if you do something like that!"

"Yeah Luffy-san! That was really reckless!" Coby added.

"Fine..." Luffy pouted, holding his bruise.

"Ah! That's him! Father, that's the man who trespassed into the grounds!" Helmeppo pointed as Morgan didn't pay attention to his son's voice as he was seething in anger.

"You dare...defy me...the Great Captain Morgan..." The angry captain shook, his rage getting ready to blow over.

"Oh look Zoro. It's that weird guy. Quick, let's get him and find you swords." Luffy said.

"You can't read the mood, can you?" Zoro sweat dropped, but disregarded it as finding his swords was more important to him now. However, Morgan became furious.

"First you destroy my statue...and now you're ignoring me..." Luffy turned to him.

"I'm not ignoring you...just...my friend needs his swords first. Can we talk later?" This put Morgan over the boiling point. With a mighty roar, he charged at Luffy and Zoro. He raised his giant ax arm and aimed for Luffy and Zoro. Both men, quickly jumped back to avoid the ax, Luffy grabbing Coby, as Morgan hit the roof tiles, breaking several of them. Some of the marines nearby were blow away by the force of the impact. While in the air, Luffy stretched his other arm and grabbed a hold of Helmeppo's shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHH! HIS ARM STRETCHED!" He shouted in complete shock. Even some of the marines couldn't believe what they were seeing. Morgan saw this and he was shocked as well, but not as much as his subordinates. Luffy smirked and then pulled him towards Zoro.

"Zoro!" He called out to him and the green haired swordsman caught the screaming man. "Go! Find your swords! I'll take care of Moron!"

Zoro smirked. "Aye, aye, Captain." With Helmeppo unconscious from the shock, Zoro lifted him over his shoulder and exited the roof through the door.

"Straw Hat Boy... do you really think you have a chance to beat me? I don't care if you have a devil fruit, I will kill you!" Morgan furiously yelled through his metal jaw.

"Eeeee..." Luffy smiled, while Coby shook in fear behind him. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Luffy-san, are you seriously going to fi-"

"Coby, I want you to pay close attention." Coby stopped shaking at his words and stared up at Luffy with a determined look on his face. "Luffy-san..."

"Yosh, let's go, metal face."

* * *

Koala successfully managed to infiltrate the navy base. However, she was surprised at how easy it was due to hardly any marines inside the base itself. 'I wonder where all the officers are?' She leaned against the wall in a hallway and peeked her head out to see if there were any officers she would have to deal with. There wasn't. 'Strange...' She made the turn and headed down the hallway. 'Well, there has to be something around her that I can find useful for the revolutionists...' She stopped when there was another cross section and peeked her head out.

However, she then heard a small clang noise coming from the hallway to her right. "W-What was that? The marines?" She asked and peeked her head out and saw very familiar orange locks. "Ah...it's her again." Koala watched as Nami looked to her right and left before entering a room in front of her. "What is she up to?" She slowly walked down the hallway, careful to not make any noise, until she reached the door to the room Nami entered. She looked inside and saw the orange haired girl rummaging through stuff behind a large table.

"Jackpot." She heard Nami say. Koala tried to take a look at what she was looking at and managed to see a part of the metallic box that looked like a safe.

'A safe? I wonder what's in it.'

She watched as the girl reach out to pull the safe open and surprisingly, the safe opened very easily. Nami then took what looked like some sort of parchment, piquing Koala's interest. She watched her open it and then heard her mutter, "This is..." Koala tried getting a closer look, but that was enough to alert the ears of the pirate thief as she quickly stood up and turned around, hiding the parchment behind her. "Who are you!?"

"Oh...I'm...ummm..." Koala muttered, trying to find a good explanation.

"I don't know who you are, but...from the way you look, you don't seem to be a marine." Nami said while scanning Koala.

"Don't make me laugh, like I'll ever be a marine." Koala felt a little insulted, but calm down.

"Then, who are you? Are you maybe...a thief too?" Koala raised an eyebrow.

"A thief? No...well...hmm...that's kind of a tricky question." This time, Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Well, regardless, I won't give you what I stole, wouldn't be proper stealing manners." Nami told her.

"Stole?" Koala questioned. 'Did she managed to find something valuable? Maybe it's some secret marine intel...' Koala then stood her ground. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave until you tell me what that parchment you are hiding behind your back is."

"Eeeehhh...so you are after the same thing, huh?" Nami replied with a smug expression. "Sorry, but finders keepers."

"You didn't find it, you are stealing it!" Koala retorted.

"That's beside the point! I ain't giving it to you!" Nami shouted.

"Well then, I guess I got to take it by force." Koala told her as she took her stance. Nami, however noticed something very similar about the stance and felt her hand shake slightly behind her.

'That stance...it's the same as...' Nami glared at the girl. She placed the parchment in her skirt pocket and took out her wooded staff. Both girls prepared themselves for a fight when suddenly, a loud bang was heard. This was then followed by the room shaking from some sort of loud explosion like force. This caused both girls to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

"What's going on?" Koala asked. When the shaking came to a stop, Koala sighed in relief. However, Nami took this as an opportunity and ran for the door. She jumped over Koala and raced down the hallway. "Ah! Hold it!" Koala shouted and went after her. "Get back here!"

"No!" Nami replied.

"Give me that parchment!"

"I said no! Leave me alone!"

The two girls chased each other for a bit, with Koala gaining some speed on the girl. "I said hold it!"

"No!"

"Give me that intel!"

"What are you even talking abut it!?"

Nami continued to run away from the girl. She was then heading straight toward a cross section and Nami saw this as an opportunity to try and and slip past Koala. Making a decision real quick, she took a left, but turned out to be the wrong choice as she came to a complete halt when she saw both Zoro and an unconscious Helmeppo standing in front of her. 'Crap...'

"Huh? Who are you?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nami tried to turn around and go in a different direction, but she was now blocked on both sides, as Koala blocked her from returning to the cross section. Koala wondered why she stopped, but then saw Zoro and figured out why. Still, she was surprised to see Zoro here. "Zoro-kun, what are you doing?"

"Ah, it's K...K...Kola!"

"Koala, you idiot!" Koala shouted at him. "At least remember your crew mates name!"

"Crew mates..." Nami whispered as she looked back and forth between the two. "Ah..I get it...you guys are pirates..." She whispered angrily.

"Huh?" Koala questioned. Nami scoffed as she then glared at the girl.

'Still this is my chance to escape...' Nami then turned to the girl and gave her a smile. A mischievous one at that. "Alright, I'll give this, if you and I strike a small deal."

"Deal?" Koala questioned.

"Yep, I'll give you this and in exchange, 5,000 beris and you let me go. How about it? Sounds like a good deal, don't you think?" Nami offered.

'Only 5,000...What could it be?' Koala wondered. She knew she shouldn't trust a thief, but then again, if that piece of paper actually held some secret government intel, she had to get her hands on it. Looking back at the orange hair girl, she gave her a nod. "Alright, I'll make that deal."

"Yay!" Nami faked her enjoyment and put her hand out to get the money from Koala. The brown haired girl took out the money, but then held her other hand.

"But first, give me the parchment." Nami smiled.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I thought you're not supposed to trust a thief." This earned a giggle from Nami.

"Smart girl. Fine, at the same time then." Both females placed the items of the exchange in each others free hand and completed the deal. Zoro simply looked on, not really interested and tried to wake Helmeppo up again, by slapping his face.

"Oi, wake up...where are my swords..."

"Nice doing business with ya." Nami smiled, flipping one of the beris in the air before catching it.

"Same." Koala replied with her own smile.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me." Nami walked past Koala toward the cross section. Just then, another loud bang was heard and the ceiling suddenly caved in.

* * *

"Straw Hat!" Morgan yelled as he swung his ax hand at him. Luffy however, was easily dodging the blade without putting any amount of effort into it. Morgan tried for a horizontal slice, but Luffy dodged once more, only this time it looked like he disappeared. "Huh? Where did you go, Straw Hat?"

"This is kind of boring..." Luffy said as Morgan looked to his ax and saw Luffy standing on top of the blade, picking his nose.

"You..."

"Hey, old man. Can you like, be a little bit stronger?" Luffy asked and got a response in an angry roar.

"You bastard!" Morgan swung his ax violently to get rid of Luffy, but he had already jumped off of it and landed in front of Morgan. He sighed.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

"I can't believe how much of a fool he's making Captain Morgan look like so inferior."

"Captain Morgan might actually lose."

"I can't believe this..."

Several other marines made comments and all was heard by Morgan. His eyes ere shadowed to hide his expression, but from what the veins on his forehead showed, he was very angry. Having heard enough from his subordinates, he raised his head and turned it to look back at them, his eyes filled with anger. "All of you...who made comments...take out your guns and point them directly to your head."

"Eh!?" Some of the marines shouted in shock.

"What!? Why would he give such a command!?" Coby shouted in disbelief.

"Do you see, Coby?" The purple haired boy looked up at Luffy and saw something in his eyes that he could tell was of anger and hate. "You're dream is to become a marine, but..." Coby gulped. "...I want you to understand...that not all marines are the heroes you make them out to be." Coby made a noise in surprise.

"But sir!"

"I said do it now! I will not tolerate insubordination or calling me weak! Point your guns at your head and shoot, now!" Some of the marines looked at each other and in fear of what Morgan might do, they slowly started to get their guns.

"H-Hey...what are you guys doing? Stop it!" Coby shouted, in total disbelief that they were actually getting ready to kill themselves. "Why are you doing this!? Stop them! You're the captain! You shouldn't tell your fellow comrades to-"

"Comrades? You actually think they are my equals?" Morgan responded as Coby clenched his fist in anger. "They are nothing more than fodder. Waste that can easily be replaced! That's who they are and will always will be! As long as I'm in command here, they will do as I say or I will execute them!"

"That's...THAT'S NOT HOW A CAPTAIN SHOULD BE LIKE!" Coby yelled as Luffy smirked. "A captain is supposed to be respected and be use his strength to be the hero the people need, not some petty and pathetic power hungry criminal!"

"How dare you call me petty and pathetic!" Morgan retaliated. "I am the great Captain Morgan and my word is law!" He then turned to his men. "What are you nitwits waiting for, kill yourselves now!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Coby reached out his hand to the marines. Luffy however, was not going to let Morgan get his way and activated his haki once again. He used enough force to knock out the marine officers, but held back to make sure Morgan did not go unconscious. However, it was enough to make him shake slightly from the force. Morgan was in complete shock as he watched his subordinates all collapse one by one.

"W-What...just happened...?"

"Coby...do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Luffy spoke as both men looked at him. "I'm not going to stop you from your dream of becoming a pirate, but I wanted you to know that not everyone in the marines are the heroes you worship. There are assholes like him who feast on their own delusional power to take advantage of others and make hell for the people. I'm not saying there is any good, but I want you to be the one that isn't afraid of going against those that ruin your vision of what the marines are about. Can you promise me that?"

"L-Luffy-san..." Coby was caught completely in shock at his words, but took them all in as he finally realized what Luffy was trying to tell him. He didn't want to admit, but everything he saw today, at this marine base, showed him the truth. The Marines, although having the belief to do good, also were corrupt with people just like Morgan. He clenched his fists in anger. "I get it now...thank you Luffy-san...I will become a marine...and I'll...change it...I'll change it for the better...I will make the marines as righteous and good as I dreamed they should be. I promise you, Luffy-san. I know it's weird to promise a pirate about something like this, but I will do it. I will change the marines!" Luffy smiled as he gave the young boy a nod.

"Good."

C-Change the marines? A scrawny kid like you? HAHAHAHAHA! That's the most hilarious thing I ever heard!" Morgan laughed. "I don't know what you plan on doing, but as long as I am in command here, I will have absolute order! There is no way a pathetic, weak, stupid, naive ki-" Luffy heard enough as he appeared in front of Morgan and kicked him in the metal jaw so hard, he cracked it. Morgan groaned in pain at the impact and barely was able to hold on to his consciousness.

"Shut up...I don't care who you are...I won't let you make fun of my friend's dream! We may be on different and opposite paths, but as long as he is my friend, I won't let you make fun of him!" Luffy angrily glared as he jumped high into the air. Morgan's body stayed airborne as he looked up to see Luffy preparing his finishing blow. Luffy stretched both his hands behind him and then called out his attack. "Gomu Gomu no...BAZOOKA!" He pulled his arms toward Morgan and slammed his hands into his stomach. He used enough force that Morgan crashed into the roof. However, the force of the attack, and Luffy's new strength, broke the roof, sending Morgan even further down. He crashed through floor after floor before landing hard on the bottom floor.

Coby stared in complete shock at the strength Luffy showed. However, he found new inspiration. One that he would take all the way to his path in the marines. He knew it sounded foolish promising something like he did to Luffy, a pirate, but he didn't care. At the moment, Luffy was his friend and it was a promise between them as friends.

* * *

The impact of Morgan going through the floors caused Nami to jump out of the way as the ceiling caved in and separated her from Koala and Zoro. She leaned on her elbows and looked at what happened in shock. "W-What was that!?"

Zoro was in complete shock at what just happened. He was barely able to see what happened, but he knew he saw Morgan being slammed straight through the floor. He stood up and let Helmeppo go as he walked to the hole.

"What in the world was that?" Koala asked as she too stood up and followed Zoro. They both looked down the hole and saw Morgan's unconscious and bloody face all the way at the bottom floor. Surprised by this, they looked up and saw Luffy grinning like an idiot looking down at the hole he made. "L-Luffy-kun did this?" She knew he was going to be strong, but she didn't know how strong. Yet, she also made the realization that this was most likely not even his full strength.

Zoro on the other hand was so surprised that he was still trying to figure out what happened. When he looked up and saw that Luffy was the one who did it, he realized just how strong this captain was that he decided to follow. He thought he was strong, but Luffy was on a whole new different level. It made him...excited. He licked his lips at the idea of getting to meet strong opponents as long as he followed Luffy. This could finally be the chance to achieve his dream, and the promise he made. "Looks like I decided to follow a monster of a captain."

Koala looked at him and saw the devilish smirk he made and she was taken back by it. "Z-Zoro-kun..." Her voice snapped him back to normal and realized what he came here to do in the first place.

"Right...my swords!" He ran over to Helmeppo and began shaking him. "Oi, where are my swords, you asshole?"

After a few slaps, Helmeppo finally responded, pointing a finger down the hallway they were in. "T-There in my room...the one that looks cooler that the rest..." He said before passing out.

"Oi!" Zoro shook him one more time before sighing. "Fine. Oi, Kola!"

"It's Koala!"

"Right, Koala. I'm going to get my swords now." He told her and just ran off.

"Ah! Just come back here when you get them!" Koala yelled at him as he gave her a thumb up in response. She sighed as she looked back up at Luffy.

"Oi! Koala! I beat the guy!" He shouted as he fell and landed on the same floor as her.

"Ee. You did." Koala smiled. "Nice job!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. He then noticed the parchment in her hands. "Huh? What's that? Did you find something?"

"Oh yeah, it cost me a few beris, but I'm sure I found some good int-" She spoke while unrolling the parchment only to find a picture of a clown skull with the words flashy on it. "THAT GIRL TRICKED ME!" Koala yelled as she slammed the parchment to the ground. She looked up in the direction where she last saw her and angrily clenched her teeth. Luffy tilted his head and picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Ah, this is Buggy's thing..." Luffy commented.

"Buggy?" Koala looked down at him and he nodded.

"Yep!" Lufffy laughed and let go of the paper. "By the way, who tricked you?"

"Just some rotten thief!" Luffy made a noise in surprise.

"Ah, wait...was her name Na..." Luffy stopped mid sentence and shook his head.

"Hm? What?"

"Nothing, never mind. By the way, have you seen Zoro?" Luffy asked, looking around for his crew mate.

"Yeah, he just went that way to look for his swords." She pointed down the hallway and Luffy made a noise in shock.

"Wait, you let Zoro go by himself?" Luffy asked as Koala nodded.

"Hm? Yeah...why?" She asked.

Luffy at first sighed, but then laughed. "Shishishishi! Looks like we have to find Zoro's swords for him."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oi Coby!" Luffy shouted up at the hole.

"Yeah!?" They heard his response.

"Meet us outside the navy base!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Wait...I know I took the right turn...so why the hell am I outside?" Zoro asked himself as some wind blew by him, collecting some dust.

"Oh look! It's Zoro!" Zoro turned his head around and saw Luffy, Koala and Coby come out of the base. "Look we got you your swords!" Luffy chuckled as he carried Zoro's swords in his arms.

"Huh? Wait, how did you get them?" Zoro asked, shocked.

"No, I think the better question is, why didn't you find them and why are you out here instead of looking for them!?" Koala asked, flabbergasted.

"I...um..."

"Shishishishi! Zoro got lost!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up! I did not!" Koala couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, joining Luffy. Luffy handed Zoro his swords and he placed them back where they belonged, on his waist.

"Yosh! Now that we got your swords, let's head out to the next island!" Luffy proclaimed.

"Hold it!" The group turned their head as several marine officers appeared before them. "Are you the ones responsible for what happened here?"

"Uh, well..." Koala muttered, but Luffy bluntly responded with a yes. Koala smacked Luffy across the head. "Don;t tell them!"

"I see..." The marines all looked at each other before lowering their heads.

"Thank you very much!" They all shouted, earning a surprise look from Koala and Zoro.

"Huh? W-Why?"

"We were all afraid of Morgan's power and we abide to every single thing he ordered us to do, no matter how much we hated doing so. However, when you defeated Morgan, we were finally set free from that tyrant. So, thank you."

"Huh? Marines thanking pirates...that's a first." Zoro smirked as Luffy laughed. Coby and Koala were the only ones shocked by this.

"Yes, and as punishment we won't eat lunch for 4 weeks."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle that." Luffy groaned at the mere thought.

"Yes well..." He coughed as he raised his head, along with the other marines. "Thank you for your help, but I'm afraid we will have to ask you to leave this town at once. As marines, we can not have pirates loitering around this town. As for this incident, we shall report it to Navy HQ." Koala was not pleased by this.

"Alright then, I guess we got to go." Luffy told the others as he patted Koala on the shoulder and motioned to her that it was time to go. Koala couldn't really make heads or tails of this, but decided to do what Luffy said and followed him along with Zoro.

The marine lieutenant watched them before noticing Coby. "What about you? Aren't you going with them?"

"Huh?" Coby looked up at him. "Um, I mean..."

"Hey!" The lieutenant called out to Luffy and the others as they stopped and turned back around. "Isn't this guy with you too?"

"Umm..." Koala didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm...I'm not with them." Coby spoke as the lieutenant looked down at him. He then looked at Luffy.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"Well, I can tell you what this guy used to do." At those words, Coby panicked. "You see there was this huge lady and..."

'No..Luffy-san...don't...why...'

"...she had this club and was whacking people with it and..."

'...no...stop it...'

"...so basically this guy was..."

"Shut up!" Coby yelled and punched Luffy in the face. Zoro wasn't fazed as Koala was shocked by the punch. Luffy smirked as Coby realized what he had done.

'Oh no...I punched Luffy-san...he's going to kill me...'

"That hurt you bastard!" Luffy shouted and punched Coby back with little to no force, but enough to hurt someone like Coby. "Damn you1 Take this! Take that!" Luffy continued to punch Coby as Koala tried to step in and stop him, but Zoro put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head to let her know that she shouldn't intervene. She frowned, but stayed put and continued watching.

"That's enough!" The marine lieutenant yelled, having had enough of watching Luffy beat the young boy. "It is clear to me that he's not a member of your crew, so leave him alone and get out!" Luffy smirked and put a hand on his hat and walked away. With that, the trio left as Coby laid flat on the ground, looking up at the sky.

'Luffy-san...he...' Coby clenched his fists in anger. 'Even until the end...he..he helped me...I'm so useless...' With a new found determination, Coby knelt down and hit his head on the ground, surprising the lieutenant. "Please! Let me join the marines!"

* * *

"Huh? So this is your ship. Not bad...I was expecting something a lot worse giving the way he acts." Zoro commented as he looked at Luffy.

"Hm? What?" Luffy asked, but Zoro shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Well, it's not good enough for a pirate crew of let's say 10, but it's decent until we get a bigger ship." Koala told him as they boarded the ship.

"Well, now that we are here, where are we off to?" Zoro asked.

"Shishishishi! To find ourselves a navigator."

"Navigator?" Both Koala and Zoro asked as Luffy simply laughed and lifted the anchor up. They released the mast and the ship started sailing towards the deep blue ocean.

"Luffy-san!" The trio turned their heads and looked back at the harbor and saw Coby.

"Coby-kun? What is he doing?" Koala wondered as Luffy only smiled.

"Luffy-san...thank you...for everything!" He yelled. "I will make sure I keep my promise!"

"Shishishishi! Right!" Luffy replied and waved bye to him. Then to their surprise, a bunch of marine officers showed up and saluted them, which Coby followed suit.

"Okay, that's a first too." Zoro smirked, chuckled softly.

"I still find it hard to believe." Koala responded, but smiled softly before waving goodbye along with Luffy.

Once, the trio were out at sea, Koala remembered something important. "Ah, Luffy-kun! Come with me!" She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen despite his cries of pain, leaving a confused Zoro wondering what they were doing. Inside the kitchen, Koala shut the door and looked at Luffy. "Luffy-kun, do you realize we just failed our very first mission."

"Calm down, Koala. It will be fine." Luffy reassured her as she didn't understand.

"What? Why? We didn't accomplish our mission of stopping Coby-kun from becoming a marine. This was not how we were supposed to start this!" Koala yelled.

"It's fine...after all...in order to make real change, a seed from within is always a must." Luff told her, but that only confused her.

"W-What?"

"Just don't worry about it. I'll take responsibility." He told her and exited the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Zoro asked, seeing Luffy come out from the kitchen.

"Nothing much."

"Alright..." Zoro replied simply. He didn't know what was going on, but he made sure at least put his trust in his new captain.

"Anyway, let's set sail to find our navigator!"

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Ugh...it's late at night and I'm tired. Well I hope you like the chapter and the changes I made. Let me know what you think!


	4. Reunion with the Pirate Thief

Hello everyone to chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading! Thank you all to the positive feedback as I enjoy reading your reviews. Also sorry for how late this chapter is, I had work related stuff to do so, hopefully I can release chapters more earlier.

No changes to the harem at this moment in time.

Now, let me respond to some reviews (again, if you don't want me to, please say so by either pm or letting me know in the review, thanks):

 **Lightningblade49:** Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I wanted to show that Nami would be able to recognize some of the stances of fish-men karate since I'm sure some of the fish-men around her has used it at least at some point. I'm glad you enjoyed the interactions between Nami and Koala. I tried making them as different characters as I can see them being slightly different than we think. Plus it was a joy writing that scene.

 **FXRobalino:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked my interpretation of Koala. Luffy will have a much easier time because he has faced all these opponents, but I feel he'll still be his old Luffy self even if he was more intelligent and mature. The thing about that with Sanji is that, that, in a weird way, is how he develops his friendship with Luffy. I won't completely eliminate it, but I can guarantee he won't do it as often. Thanks and I hope you will enjoy some of the romance scenes I have planned.

 **Guest1:** Thanks for the review! Yep, that is what I was going for there, concerning Nami and Koala.

 **Wacko12:** Thanks for the review. Are you asking if the crew will be the same? Yes and no as I plan on adding new additions to the crew as part of Luffy's armada.

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter. Of course, the other straw hats will learn haki, it will take time tho as haki isn't learned overnight, which is fine as it helps me develop their relationships more. I plan on doing several movies, not all of them tho and yes Strong World is one of them.

 **Darth Prime:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the decision as I felt Koala would definitely be much better. Making OC's in fanfic is tricky because you don't know if they would be liked by the fans who read the story. I always saw OC's as a way to help a story and if developed well, fans will get on board with them. The scenes with Nami and Koala will be fun to write, so hopefully you like how I interpret then events.

Before we head into the story, I just have one question, is it spelled fish-men or fish-men? I'm confused by this so if anyone knows the answer, let me know! Thanks! Let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reunion with the Pirate Thief**

"I'm hungry...~" Luffy groaned as he laid flat on the wooden deck. He looked up to the sky with his tongue out as his stomach growled.

"Already? You ate like 20 minutes ago!" Zoro responded in slight surprise.

"Well, Luffy-kun does have a large stomach. Must be his rubber powers giving his stomach the ability to expand." Koala deduced, looking down at Luffy with a frown.

"That makes sense, but still...at least stop complaining about it and find food." Zoro told him. Luffy didn't listen and stayed still. Zoro sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to take a nap."

Koala watched as Zoro walked toward the railing, sat down, set aside his swords and in an instant, fell asleep. 'That's way too fast!' She had her mouth slightly gaped at the green haired swordsman. She turned to Luffy and squatted down next to him. "Ne, Luffy-kun?" He looked up at her. "You said we're going to find your navigator, but you didn't exactly say where."

"I don't know what the place is called, but it is home to a pirate by the name of Boogey." Luffy answered.

"B-Boogey?" She tilted her head. "What kind of pirate is calls himself, Boogey?"

"Ah! Wait, no that's not right...was it Bogey, Bagey...oh I know, Boron!" Luffy exclaimed, point a finger up.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't remember his name." Koala sweat dropped and then sighed. "Well, how about this navigator of yours?"

"Hmm, oh you mean Na...my navigator..." Luffy stopped himself. It's not like he didn't want to tell Koala about Nami, but after what happened at the Navy Base, assuming the thief she met was Nami, he was a little worried at how Koala would react. It didn't matter to him because Nami was going to be his navigator regardless, but he wanted his friends to get along. Then again, if he didn't tell her right now, it could create a bad scenario anyway. After thinking about it and a few pokes from Koala, asking if Luffy was okay, he made the decision to not tell her about Nami. They were going to meet her anyway so he'll see how it turns out. "Shishishishi! The navigator is really an awesome person. They tend to get angry a lot, but they are also nice at times, a bit of a coward, but that's okay since they are not as strong as Zoro or me." Luffy explained to her as Koala listened to him. "Oh and they also hate pirates."

"W-Wait a minute. Back up. Your navigator hates pirates?" Luffy nodded. "Then how did you get your navigator to join you?"

"Shishishishi! You'll have to wait and see."

She pouted.

"Caaaww." The loud sound of a bird flying over their ship alerted the duo as they looked up. Up above them, in the sky, was a large bird with a very large beak as it flapped its wings and flew parallel to their ship.

"Oh, a bird!" Luffy exclaimed. "Looks tasty."

"Huh?" Koala couldn't say anything else as Luffy stretched his arms to the top of the mast and then launched himself to the sky. "Wait, Luffy-kun!

Luffy laughed as he ascended to the sky. However, Luffy accidentally, (purposely), launched himself straight into the bird's beak. The bird was frozen in shock at what it just caught and just as Luffy started to freak out, so did the bird.

"Ahhh! Help I'm stuck!" Luffy screamed.

"Huh!? How can you be stuck!?" Koala screamed up at him. "You can easily get out of there!"

"Umm...no..I can't..." He tried lying and that resulted in his pursed lips.

"Are you kidding me!?" Koala shouted as the bird panicked, flapping it's wings violently before soaring off forward. "Ah, wait a minute!" Koala shouted after the bird, but it was quickly flying away from them.

"Haaahhh! Hey what's going on?" Zoro yawned as he walked over to Koala.

"Luffy-kun got caught by a bird and is now flying away!" Koala told him and Zoro look flabbergasted.

"What!? How could he get caught by a bird?"

"He wanted to eat it, but then got stuck in it's beak!" Koala told him and then ran off to the rudder. "Quick, we need to follow him, grab the rowing paddles and start rowing!"

"What!? By myself!? I at least need someone to do the other side." Zoro argued.

"We don't have anyone else!" Koala responded. Zoro grunted in annoyance.

"Damn it!" He rushed to get a paddle and then stood by the railing on the deck and started rowing. Koala quickly moved the rudder in the direction Luffy flew off to. She could still make out him and the bird despite how far they were from them. Zoro continued to paddle to help the boat turn until the ship was aligned with the bird.

"Okay! Keep rowing, Zoro-kun." Koala shouted.

"You can at least help!" Zoro yelled back, turning the paddle.

"Someone needs to make sure we don't lose Luffy-kun." Zoro grunted at her response. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he didn't have to like it.

After a few minutes, the duo heard cries for help. Koala walked over to the railing next to Zoro and looked out to the sea. There she saw three pirates waving their hands back and forth, calling for help. "What is it?" Zoro asked, turning the paddle.

"There seems to be three people who need help." Koala answered and Zoro scoffed.

"Ah, leave em. We need to keep going after Luffy." Koala hummed.

"Well, we could ask if they can help us row."

"Get them on board!" Zoro quickly answered, changing his mind at the idea of getting help with the rowing.

"Ah thank you for your help." One of the three men spoke as the other two sighed in relief. Koala observed the three men and noticed the clothing they wore were unlike she ever seen before. Almost as if they were part of some circus. "Now then..." The larger of the men smirked as he stood up and charged at Koala. "Give us your ship and we promise to not hurt you!"

"Yeah!" The other two shouted and joined the other man in their attack.

Koala just sighed and used her fish-men karate to subdue the trio. They were left with several bruises on their face and quickly started to suck up to Koala. "P-Please forgive us, Nee-sama..."

"N-Nee-sama?" Koala asked, feeling weird at the name they gave her.

"We'll do anything you ask of, just please don't hurt us." One of the three men told her.

"Eeeehhhh?" Koala hummed as a few seconds later, the three men were rowing their ship using the paddles. The two skinnier men were on one side, while the larger one was by himself on the opposite side. Zoro was looking out at the sea, trying to find Luffy, but unfortunately, he was no where in sight.

"Damn, we lost him." Zoro sighed and walked toward Koala who was giving out orders to the three men, who from what Zoro could tell, enjoyed getting bossed around by Koala. He never could understand why men fawned over woman like that. He hated guys like that. "Koala, we lost Luffy."

"Really?" Zoro nodded. "Damn, what do we do now?" Zoro looked over at the three men and then walked over to the larger one.

"Oi, why were you guys in the middle of the ocean anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Huh? I don't got to answer to you." Zoro felt ticked off and went to grab his sword to threaten him, but stopped when Koala approached and demanded an answer from him.

"Tell us now."

"Anything for you, Nee-sama!" The man fawned over Koala, who felt disgusted but didn't show it. "We were sailing in peace after finding a treasure chest full of valuables when we saw this boat. We went to inspect and saw this girl in the boat looking like she was in trouble. Being the nice guys we are, we wanted to help, but that bitch tricked us, stole our boat and treasure and took off!" He concluded feeling angry at the memory.

"Hmm...did this girl have orange hair?" Koala asked.

"Yeah, she did. Do you know her, Nee-sama?"

"Kind of..let's just say, her and I need to have...a little chat...nobody pulls a fast one over me and gets away with it." Koala exclaimed in slight anger.

"Oi, shouldn't we focus on Luffy." Zoro told her to get her priorities straight.

"Right, right...I almost forgot. Ne? Do you know any islands nearby with a town that's controlled by a pirate? I think his name was...Bogey?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Bogey? What kind of pirate name is that? He sounds super weak and super lame." Zoro commented.

"Bogey...ah you mean Captain Buggy!" The duo looked at the man a bit surprised.

"Wait, you know the guy?" Koala asked.

"He said captain, that must mean these guys are a part of his crew." The man nodded.

"Captain Buggy is an incredible pirate that will one day rule the Grand Line and we, his loyal subordinates will be along side him all the way!"

"Says the guy who's here and not at his side right now." Zoro said and this angered the pirate.

"Screw you!"

"Well, at least we now have a lead to where Luffy-kun might be going." Koala stated as Zoro nodded. "Then..." She turned to the pirate. "Can you take us to your Captain?"

"Anything for you, Nee-sama!"

"Please stop calling me that! It's embarrassing."

"Hai!"

* * *

Luffy crossed his arms as his head laid in between the beaks of the bird carrying him. "Hmm..." Luffy hummed. "I'm bored. Are we there yet, bird?" The bird only narrowed his eyes and ignored him. Flapping it's wings against the wind, the bird eventually arrived at the island that Orange Town was located. "Ah! There it is! Shishishishi! Thanks for getting me here bird!" The bird made a sound, but was muffled by Luffy's rubber head.

"Hey! Get back here you thief!" Luffy heard a voice from below him and tried to turn his head to look down and barely was able to do it and saw a very familiar person running away from two men.

"N-Nami..." Luffy said her name and felt happy to see his navigator again. He then turned back to the bird. "Hey, you can let me go now." The bird ignored him. "Hey! Let me go!" The bird ignored him again. Getting annoyed, Luffy activated a small fraction of his haki. At the same time, the sound of a cannon being fired erupted in the area. The bird was frightened by both that he opened his mouth, letting Luffy go. Luffy turned his head and saw the cannon ball coming his way and took the impact, preventing the ball from damaging the town below.

"Huh? What was that!?" Nami shouted as she looked up and saw the black smoke from the explosion. The men chasing her also stopped and looked up.

"Shishishishishi!" The sound of laughter was growing louder as the three on the ground saw Luffy falling down to the ground with a wide smile. Luffy softly landed on the ground and stood up. "That was fun!" He stated. Nami and the two pirates blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the red cardigan boy.

"Who's that?" One of the pirates asked the other. The other pirate just shrugged.

'W-Who is this? No, wait I can use him!' Nami smirked mischievously before putting a big fake smile and approached Luffy. "Thank goodness you're here boss!" Luffy turned his head to Nami and stared at her. "I was worried I was going to get captured by those guys! Well, you can handle it from here, right. See ya!" The moment Nami turned to make her escape, Luffy reached out and grabbed her hand. This shocked Nami. "Huh? What? Hey, let me go!"

"No." Luffy calmly stated. He had no expression on his face, making it hard for Nami to read him, but she noticed the grip on his hand was strong, but it didn't hurt. It almost, felt gentle.

"I said let me go!" She tried removing her hand, but he didn't let go. 'What is with him?'

"I don't know what's going on, but you're her boss, right?" One of the pirates approached Luffy, but he simply ignored him. "Don't ignore me, you bastard!" The pirate yelled as he raised his sword. Luffy turned his head and raised his hand before flicking his finger in the face of the pirate. The pirate felt a cannonball hit his face as he was sent flying into the other other pirate and they crashed into the side of a building. Both slid to the ground and went limp.

Nami, who saw everything as close as anyone could, was in complete shock. 'Holy...he just flicked his finger and the guy flew over 3 yards...' She turned her head to the straw hat boy. "W-Who the hell are you?"

She heard a chuckle coming from the guy and he turned his head to give her a wide smile. "Shishishishi! I'm Luffy."

"L-Luffy?" She repeated his name. "I don't know who you are Luffy but...can you let go of my hand!" Nami yelled as Luffy chuckled and let go.

"Sorry about that." Nami rubbed her wrists as she glared at the boy.

"So, what's your deal why did you grab me?" Nami asked as Luffy tilted his head.

"I'm not sure..."

"Whatever. Anyway, you're pretty strong, it took you a finger to beat those guys." Nami exclaimed in praise.

"Yep." Luffy smiled.

"Hmm? Well then, how about this idea. Why don't you and I team up? Together we can steal all the treasure from pirates and I'll even split the profit 50-50. So? What do you think? Oh, the name is Nami by the way." She liked that she got the expression she wanted, which was shock, but what he said next was something she did not expect.

"What? You split money with people evenly!? That's so not you!" Luffy looked like he was cringing at the thought of Nami splitting money evenly.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Nami shouted, feeling insulted. 'He's not wrong, but how would he know that!'

"Well, I'm going to say no." Luffy rejected her and she felt annoyed.

"Huh? Why not? I mean think about it. With your strength and my intelligence, we can basically steal all the treasure from the worst pirate in the East Blue." She told him. "And look, I even have the map to the Grand Line, meaning we can even get more treasure from bigger pirates." Luffy listened, but he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I see. My answer is still no." He told her bluntly. "I didn't come here for money. I cam here to find a navigator."

"Navigator?" Nami smiled, mischievously. "Well what do you know, turns out I'm a navigator. Tell you what, help me steal treasure and I'll be your navigator for a while. Does that sound like a good deal?"

"Hmm, that sounds like you don't want to be a full member of my crew...so I say no." Luffy answered and it annoyed her.

'Tch...this guy...' Nami sighed. "Fine. Whatever, I gave you a very good deal and you don't decide to take it. Oh well, I guess I got to go find someone else."

"Ah, wait." Nami smirked.

'I knew it.'

"Do you know where I can get food? I'm hungry."

"Are you kidding me!?" Nami yelled in frustration. She glared at Luffy emotionless expression and it only made her mad. 'What's the matter with this guy?'

"So, do you?" Nami sighed.

"Yeah, follow me."

* * *

"Ah! That was good. So, is this your house?" Luffy asked as Nami shook her head.

"No, let's just say I'm borrowing this place for a while." Nami told him. She was sitting on the table, her legs crossed and hand under her jaw as she looked at him. "You're a weird one, you know."

"Shishishishi! I've been told that before." Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." She sighed and turned her head to face forward.

"Why do you need money anyway?" Nami was surprised bis question and looked back at him. She frowned.

"It doesn't concern you. Besides, you keep refusing my deals so why do you care?" Nami replied as Luffy continued to have that same blank expression on his face. She didn't know why, but she hated it. She just couldn't understand what was going on in that head of his and it pissed her off. She was usually good at reading people, but he was impossible.

"Hmm...I was just curious." Luffy responded as he sat up. Nami watched him and decided to give it one more shot.

"Tell you what, I'll join your crew, if you let me take whatever treasure we find or get and I mean all the treasure. Understand?" Luffy grinned.

"Really? You'll join my pirate crew!" The dreaded word froze Nami as her eyes were shadowed over by her bangs.

"Pirate...crew..." The sudden mood in the room turned south, something Luffy noticed and he knew why. "You're telling me...I almost made a deal with a pirate...?"

"Mm." Luffy nodded watching her.

"You...deals off..." Nami told him, turning around.

"Why?" Luffy asked, not surprised.

"Because you're a pirate! I steal from pirates! I hate pirates! Why would I join a pirate crew!?" Nami yelled, whipped herself around and glaring at Luffy.

"Eeeehhhh..." Luffy stood up, wiping crumbs off his pants. He walked around the table and faced her.

"W-What? Now that I'm not joining you you're going to hurt me now? Take all my money? Kill me?" Nami took a step back. Luffy stayed expressionless, but took a step forward and reached his hand out. Ins elf defense, Nami quickly took out her wooden staff and tried to hit Luffy, but he simply grabbed a hold of the staff. "W-What...?" Luffy lowered her staff and swiftly grabbed her left arm gently. Nami tried pulling her arm out of his grasp, but his grip was very strong, yet gentle at the same time. "Let me go!" Luffy ignored her and pulled the staff out of her hands and dropped it to the floor. Nami felt frightened as she was now defenseless. She feared that this pirate was going to do something terrible to her. 'No, he's going to kill me...but I still have to...'

Luffy stayed expressionless and reached his other arm toward. She closed her eyes, preparing the worse. However, she felt his other hand on the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it up. She opened her eyes and looked down in horror, but also slight anger at the sight of the tattoo on her shoulder. "If you hate pirates so much...why do you have the mark of a pirate on your shoulder?"

This surprised Nami as she looked up at him. "H-How do you know...?"

"When I grabbed you earlier, your sleeve slightly moved up and I saw something that looked like a tattoo. It wasn't until now that I saw what it was and saw that it was the mark the Arlong Pirates." Luffy told her, even if the first part was a slight lie.

Nami felt herself shake as Luffy gently let go of her arm and it fell to her side. "I..."

Luffy saw how uncomfortable it made her, so he decided to drop the subject. He didn't need to know why Nami did everything she did, as long as she stayed the same person she always has been. "Forget it. You don't have to tell me. Just know that if you need any help, I'll be glad to help." He grinned.

"Why? We just met and you said you want to help..."

"Because I can tell you're a nice person, shishishishi." Luffy replied and headed for the door.

"Why...you don't know anything..." Nami hated feeling this way, especially since she felt her voice slightly crack. 'Why am I...' She didn't understand why she felt like this around some pirate she just met. He was a pirate. The one thing she hated the most. Yet, for some reason, she didn't feel the vibe of a pirate coming from him, at least not the same as other pirates she met.

"You're right I don't..." Luffy responded a she stopped at the door. "But that's fine...I'll still help, juts let me know." With that, he left the house leaving Nami alone in the house. She reached toward the tattoo and gripped it tightly.

"Damn it..."

* * *

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he was aimlessly walking in the streets. "I think I'm lost." Luffy stopped and looked around for any indication of either Buggy's crew or that pet store where Choochou was. He remembered the dog and was excited about seeing him again, but he just didn't remember where it was. "Is it this way?" He looked in one direction and tilted his head. "Maybe that way..." He turned to another direction. "Oh, I could use my haki!" He closed his and concentrated. He then was able to pick up multiple voices to this right. "Yosh! Maybe that's where Boogey is!" With that he set off in the direction of the voices.

By the time he found the source of the voices, he realized he was no longer anywhere near the town and was now near an open field.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"I never seen him before..."

"Wait, he could by a part of the Buggy Pirates!"

"He doesn't look the part, though..."

"Who cares how he looks! He's a pirate!"

Luffy turned his head and saw a bunch of people grabbing pitchforks and other weapons to defend themselves with. "Huh? Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Get away from us, you pirate!" A middle aged man yelled, pointing his pitchfork at him.

"Huh? How did you know I was a pirate?" Luffy asked, even though he probably shouldn't have.

"So you are a pirate!"

"Get back!"

"First you take our town and now you are finally coming after us!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was just looking for Baggy." Luffy replied, frowning.

"Baggy?"

"Who's that?"

"He must mean Buggy!"

"So, he is a pirate!"

Luffy felt a little annoyed, but didn't show it. Instead he sighed and turned back around to look back at the town. "Hmm...maybe I should try to find other voices...hmm, would doggy have a voice..."

"Huh? Doggy?"

"Wait a minute!" Luffy turned his head to see an old man approach out of the crowd. Luffy recognized him immediately.

"Ah, you're...who?" Luffy asked. He recognized the old mayor, but never found out his name.

"Mayor Boodle!"

"Boodle..." Luffy softly snicked. "That almost sounds like poodle..."

"Don't make fun of my name!" Boodle shouted. "Look kid, I don't know who you are, but what's this about a dog."

"Oh, doggy is this super cool dog who is guarding this pet store. I want to see him." Luffy honestly answered.

"Do you plan on hurting this...dog?" Luffy stared at him.

"Why would I do that? I love doggies." He grinned and Boodle, who had his hand clenched waiting for Luffy's answer, calmed down and turned to the people behind him.

"Listen everyone. This man is not a member of Buggy's crew!" Boodle told them.

"Huh? But he admitted to being a pirate!"

"It's fine, if he tried to do anything to us, he would have done so." He explained and turned back around.

"But..."

"I said it's fine." He looked at Luffy. "Boy, I don't know why you are here, but I want you to take me to Chouchou."

"The dog?" Boodle nodded. "Sure, let's go!" Luffy grinned and started to merrily make his way back to the town.

Boodle nodded and followed. "But mayor..."

"Don't worry about me!" He told them, I was gonna go into town anyway. Take care of the others while I'm away." With that, he ran after Luffy. Luffy slowed his pace until Boodle was able to catch up. The two silently walked next to each other for a while, before Boodle broke the silence.

"You're just like you father said you were." Luffy's eyes widened and he stopped. He looked at Boodle who stopped and turned to Luffy.

"You know Dragon?" Boodle nodded.

"Of course, I am a member of the Revolutionary Army after all." Boodle said with a small smile filled with pride.

"Really? But you never..."

"I'm sure your supervisor already explained. We didn't know about you and your relation to Dragon, so we never approached you. I may be old, but even I have a purpose in the army." Boodle explained.

"So then..." Boodle nodded and started walking again. Luffy caught up to him in an instant before he spoke once again.

"I used to be able to hold my own against some very tough opponents back in my day, but as you could see, I have gotten too old for combat. I can still fight if needed, but at my age, I can't go all out. Anyway, I was waiting for you and your supervisor and...wait where is she anyway?" He asked not noticing Koala anywhere.

"Oh, she'll be here soon. I kind of took off before her." Luffy explained.

"I see. Well, in any case, as you saw back there, this town has been overrun by pirates."

"Buggy, huh..."

"Right, you already know all this." Boodle made a turn and Luffy followed. "So, I assume you can beat Buggy quickly, right?"

"Mm. Shouldn't be a problem." Luffy replied.

"That's good. I would like to get rid of him as soon as possible." Boodle told him. "Also, I have something to give either you or your supervisor. It's a new mission."

"What's it about?" Luffy asked.

"How should I know? We never read the missions we are assigned to deliver. It makes sure that only a total of at least four people know what the mission is. Dragon-san is one of them, another is the man who writes the missions, and the others are the ones who the mission is assigned for. Anyone in between has no knowledge of the mission to make sure they don't reveal it to anyone in case they are captured and interrogated,or worse tortured."

"Hmm, I see."

"Oh, we should be seeing the pet store just around that house." Boodle pointed and Luffy, grinning like a ten year old, ran ahead of the mayor. He made a turn and then stopped when he saw the familiar pet store just a few yards ahead of him. He also saw Chouchou, but there was one person he was not expecting to be there petting the dog.

"Ah, Nami! What are you doing here?" Nami stopped petting the dog and turned around to see Luffy grinning at her and waving his hand.

"Ah, it's you again!" What are you doing here?" Nami stood up as Luffy grinned.

"Shishishishi! I came to see the doggy." Luffy told her and squatted down to pet Chouchou. "Good doggy." Unfortunately, Luffy pet him a little too roughly and the dog got angry and bit down on Luffy. "Ow! Get off! Get off!" He yelled as he shook his hand. Nami sighed, but giggled slightly at the reaction. "I said get off!" Luffy had no intention of using his haki, but enough was let out from the last outburst that Chouchou let go of his hand and whimpered slightly as he sat down.

Nami found it to be a little strange, but thought nothing of it as Boodle approached them. "Ah, you must be his supervisor." Nami turned to the mayor and gave him a quizzical look.

"His what?" Luffy heard the conversation and showed a little panic.

"Aren't you helping him as a member of the Rev-" Luffy quickly placed a hand over his mouth, surprising both Boodle and Nami. "W-Whwat awre ywou-"

"Shhh, she's not the one." Boodle stopped struggling and looked at Luffy and realized he almost revealed everything.

"I'm not the one what?" Nami asked, overhearing Luffy's voice. Both men eyes widened slightly and turned their heads to her.

"Oh...it's nothing, I was mistaking you for someone else." Boodle told her as Luffy lowered his hand.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Nami asked, placing her hand son her hips.

"I said it's nothing so, don't worry about it." He told her again and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me to Chouchou." He told him. He walked past the two and into the pet store.

"So, what are you doing here, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing. Just wandering around, making sure not to get caught by Buggy or his men." Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah, getting caught by him would be annoying."

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was looking for Buggy."

"Huh, why?"

"He made the people of this town leave their homes..." He told her and Nami was surprised by his answer. "...now they can't have a good home cooked meal to eat and I'm starving." Nami almost fell at the response.

"That's the reason!" She yelled in disbelief. "Wait, didn't I already gave you food earlier!? How can you still be hungry!"

"I just am." Luffy responded simply.

"What kind of reason is that!?" Nami could only look dumbfounded at Luffy while he chuckled. 'This guy...' She thought back to what he told her earlier, about asking for help, but from what she was seeing, it made her less inclined to actually ask him for help.

Boodle then appeared in front of them and placed a bowl filled with dog food in front of Chouchou. He tapped the dog softly on the head and then faced Luffy and Nami. "So, what are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know about this guy, but I'm trying to get away as far as possible from Buggy. He gives me the creeps." Nami told him.

"Shishishishi. He is creepy, but I'm going to go kick his ass." Luffy replied calmly.

"Why is it that you are taking the more reckless route?" Nami asked him.

"Because it's more fun." Luffy told her and started walking away. "Plus I hear he has a lot of treasure."

"Hold it right there!" Luffy stopped. "Don't think I forgot about the treasure!" She told him. "That treasure is mine!"

"So, that means you're coming with me?" Luffy asked, not turning around.

"Yep, but don't think this means I am joining your crew! I just want the treasure, alright!?" Luffy snickered and nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Looks like we are here." Koala said as she jumped off the ship. Zoro followed, right after tossing the three Buggy Pirates out of the ship and onto the harbor.

"Can't you be a little bit more gentle!"

"No." He answered and walked over to Koala. "So, is Luffy really here?"

"He mentioned Buggy, or at least he tried to, so I think so." She replied.

"Good enough for me." Zoro looked to the three pirates. "What about these guys?"

"We have no use for them so..." She turned to the pirates. "You guys can leave and do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, but if you try anything to us again, I won't hold back." She gave them a cold blooded smile as they froze in fear.

"H-Hai..."

After the trio left, Zoro and Koala planned their next move. "So, where do you think Luffy is?"

"Hmm...most likely where the chaos is." Koala answered and as soon as she did, there was a loud explosion.

"Ah! There he is." They both said and looked at each other and nodded. They then took off.

* * *

"Huh? So, it seems we still have not found the thief...is that what my flashy ears are hearing?" Some of the pirates gulped as they felt the anger coming from their captain. The large circus tent shadowed over the clown figure of Buggy the Clown as he menacingly looked at his crew, daring anyone to answer him.

"We're sorry, Captain!" Some of the pirates yelled.

"Sorry is not enough! You nitwits lose the map to the Grand Line delaying the flashy entrance of the great Captain Buggy!" He yelled. "Find that girl and bring her to me! Get me my map back!"

"Yes, Captain Buggy!" Some of his men shouted and saluted before scampering off to try and find the thief.

"Tch! I'm surrounded by complete morons." Buggy felt annoyed as he sat in his chair.

"Captain Buggy. Wouldn't be faster if I let Richie sniff out the thief?" Mohji, the first mate told him as he leaned against his lion who was taking a snooze.

"No. Those held responsible should man up and find that map. If not, then they will meet with a flashy death!" Some of the pirates cringed at his words. "Would someone please give me some flashy news already!? I'm tired of waiting!"

"OOOOOOIIIIIIII RED NOSE FREEEAAAAKKK!" Time seemed to froze for all the members of the Buggy crew. Buggy, especially, look both mortified and pissed off at the slight mention of his red nose. Angrily clenched the arm of the chair he sat on, he slowly stood up, making him look quite menacingly doing so.

"W-Who dares call me a red nose freak?" He muttered with anger clearly in his voice.

"Oi! Big red nose jerk! Where are you!?" The voice called again and Buggy quickly found the direction it came from. He ran past his crew and stopped just in front of the edge of the building and angrily glared down at the culprit of the insults.

"Hey! Are you insane!? Do you want him to kill you!?"

"Ah there he is!"

"You...how dare you make fun of my nose!" Buggy glared at the two who dared to make fun of him.

"Ah crap! See what you did Luffy!" Nami yelled at him, but he only laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Oi, Baggy! I'm here to kick your ass!" Luffy declared, pointing a finger at him.

"Huh? You? Kick my ass! Hahaha! That's the flashiest of all the jokes I have ever heard." He laughed maniacally. "I don't know who you are, Straw Hat, but prepare yourself for a flashy death!"

"Nah, I don't feel like dying today, Baggy!" Luffy grinned.

"I don't care if you don't feel like it and it's Buggy! Captain Buggy you imbecile!" Buggy yelled in anger. "Both of you are gonna die right here and now!" He then turned to his men. "Men! Prepare the Special Buggy Cannonball!"

"Yes, Captain!" They saluted and prepared the cannon.

"Now then, Straw Hat..." Buggy turned back around to face Luffy.

"Hey Nami, look what I can do." Luffy grinned as he put his hands together and position them so that he can wiggle two of his fingers, one above and one below his clasped hands.

"That's...neat...I guess..."

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!?" Buggy yelled.

"Huh? You were the one who ignored us by talking to your crew." Luffy countered.

"That's different!"

"How!?"

"I don't have to explain it to you!"

"Oh, so you don't know. Shishishishi, you're pretty dumb."

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" Luffy laughed as Nami wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She wanted to tell Luffy to stop tempting Buggy, but she realized that if he didn't care he must have had some sort of plan.

"So...can I kick your ass now?"

'Maybe not...' Nami face palmed and groaned.

"It's me who will be doing the ass kicking around here!" Buggy yelled as his men set up the cannon.

"Captain Buggy, the Special Buggy Cannonball is ready!" One of the pirates told him as his captain smirked.

"Perfect! Fire when ready!" Buggy ordered, pointing a finger to the sky.

"Aye, Captain!" His men prepared to load the Buggy Cannonball. Nami increasingly began to worry as she watched them prepare the cannon. She turned to Luffy.

"Hey, shouldn't you be doing something about that!?" Luffy stared up at the cannon and simply smirked.

"Nah, it should be fine." Nami was dumbfounded.

"W-What? How would any of this be fine! They are about to shoot a cannonball at us!" Luffy only chuckled.

"It's fine. I can handle this. Just get behind me and I'll take care of the rest." Luffy told her as he took a couple of steps forward.

"W-Wha...?"

"Ready, Captain Buggy!"

"Alright then! Fire!" He shouted and pointed his finger at Luffy. Then, the loud boom of a cannon going off as Nami and Luffy watched a cannonball come right at them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Nami screamed, as Luffy smirked and took in a deep breath.

"Gomu Gomu no...Fusen!" Nami watched in both shock and a bit of horror as Luffy's body expanded into a large, puffy balloon like figure. Buggy too had his eyes widened and his crew looked on in disbelief. The Buggy Cannonball hit against Luffy's stomach and pressed into his rubber body. The cannonball was then deflected straight back at Buggy and his men and with a loud boom, the building they were standing on exploded and crumbled to the ground. The pirates all screamed in pain as they fell along with the building. Their base of operations was destroyed and done so easily by some random guy.

Luffy laughed as his body returned to normal and he placed his hand son his hips, admiring his work. However, he turned around when he heard Nami scream. "Y-You're body it...what the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm a rubber man!"

"A-A rubber man?" Nami asked in disbelief as Luffy nodded and pulled his cheek quite far, freaking Nami out a bit. "N-No way..."

"Yep! Shishishishi! I got the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi so now I can stretch my body." He explained, but didn't change Nami's expression.

"A devil fruit, you mean those things exist?" Luffy nodded and Nami placed her hands on the side of her head. "You got to be kidding!"

"Shishishishi! Nope. There are a bunch of people out in the Grand Line who have devil fruits." He told her, as Nami realized what type of situation she almost got herself in by going solo in the Grand Line.

'No way...I wouldn't have survived stealing treasure from pirates with weird abilities!' Nami fell to her kneed from just the idea.

"Oi, you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I'm not!" She yelled at him. "Why did you have to show me that Devil Fruits exist!? Now I can't go to the Grand Line to steal more treasure from pirates!"

"Treasure...? Grand Line...?" Both heard a voice coming from the rubble and swiftly turned around. Nami's eyes widened as Luffy glared at the sight of Buggy using one of his henchman as a shield. "I see...so you're the thief that stole my map to the Grand Line! I finally found you!" He tossed his crew mate away and stood up, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"You...how could you use your own crew as a shield?" Nami yelled as Buggy only chuckled.

"Like I care. Anyway, it's time for you to meet your flashy death, Straw Hat!" Buggy's smirk grew a bit wider. 'But...that Straw Hat...why does it seem so familiar?'

"Damn him, this is why I hate pirates..." Nami clenched her fists at her side, feeling the anger build up inside her.

"Calm down, Nami." She turned her head to look at Luffy and saw a angry expression on his face.

"Luffy..."

After everything that had happened. With the deaths of his friends still fresh in his mind, he became angry a lot easier when he saw others use or treat their comrades like pieces of fodder. However, he controlled his anger and stared at the clown pirate.

"Captain...allow me..."

"Huh?" Buggy turned his head to his right and saw Mohji riding on top of Richie the lion. "Oh, Mohji!"

"It was certainly a surprise to see another devil fruit user, but that won't matter once my dear friend Richie gets a hold of him and tears him apart." He smirked as the lion he rode on roared.

"Oh, crap! What do we do now?" Nami panicked, taking a step back.

"We fight." Luffy's simple answer made Nami even more distressed.

"Are you crazy!? That's a lion! You'd have to be stupid to fight a lion that can tear anyone apart." She tried changing his mind and stop him from committing suicide, but Luffy wasn't holding back.

"That lion is nothing compared to the wild animals back home." Luffy told her. "He's at least 3 times smaller." Nami looked at him in disbelief.

'This guy, fought monsters 3 times the size of a lion! Just who the hell is he?'

"I don't know what you guys are chatting about, but my little Richie is hungry and he finds both of you to be very delicious." Mohji told them and the lion licked his lips to emphasize his statement.

"Bring it on!" Luffy grinned and got into his fighting stance.

"Are you crazy!?" Nami yelled, backing away.

"Fine then! Go Richie!" He commanded his lion as he jumped off and let the lion charged at Luffy.

"Oh wait..." Luffy eased up as he realized he didn't even have to fight the lion.

"What are you doing!?" Nami asked in shock as Luffy just stood in place.

"Get him Richie!" The lion jumped high into the air and was ready to bite down on the rubber man, but Luffy simply raised his hand and activated his haki. Defying the laws of gravity, Richie stopped in the air as his face turned from an angry and vicious lion to that of a scared pussycat. Mohji saw this and didn't know what was going on. "R-Richie...what are you doing!? Devour him!" Richie didn't move as he felt his entire body shake and what he saw, looking into Luffy's eyes, his instincts told him to not mess with this man.

"Sit." Luffy commanded and Richie quickly sat down.

"Richie!" Mohji cried as he saw his lion listen to a command from someone other than him.

"N-No way! How did you do that!?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Shishishishi! I'll tell you later." He replied and rubbed Richie's fur, causing him to softly purr. "Good kitty."

"Richie! How dare you betray me!? After all we've been through!" Mohji cried, but was ignored by the lion.

Buggy on the other hand, was in shock as he realized what the straw hat boy did. 'He...just like Roger...that's impossible...'

"Yosh! Alright, who's next!" Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"You bastard! If Richie won't do the job, then I will!" Mohji shouted and charged at Luffy. Luffy was ready to deliver a easy punch that would knock the weird fur man out, but sensed a familiar aura jump into the fray and deliver a strong kick to Buggy's first mate. Mohji cried out in pain and flew straight into a building, knocking him out instantly. Luffy grinned.

"Oh, you're here already, Koala?" Luffy asked as the girl lowered her stance and turned to him. She had a slight pout on her face and a small glare. Luffy wasn't sure why he was eliciting a reaction like that from her, especially when she walked over to him and pulled his cheeks. "O-Ow, you're hurting me..."

"Good! Why did you go and do something that stupid!? I didn't even know it was possible to get stuck in a bird's beak, but you somehow managed to do it!" She yelled at him, continuously pulling his cheeks.

"I'm sworry..." Koala glared before letting going and sighing.

"Whatever, as long as you didn't do anything stupid." She told him. She opened her eyes and managed to catch the orange haired girl behind Luffy. Nami looked at her and felt her jaw drop slightly and a nervous sweat rolled down her cheek.

Then, at the same time, they both shouted, "You!"

Luffy looked back and forth between the two girls. "You know each other?" He asked, but neither responded and instead got into their own little argument.

"You owe me 5,000 beris for giving me false information!" Koala shouted.

"Huh? I don't owe you crap! It's your fault for trusting a thief!" Nami retorted.

"That's maybe true, but I still want me money back!"

"Hell no!"

"Give me!"

"No!"

Koala became irritated at the orange haired girl and was very close to fighting her, but stopped when Luffy got in between them. "Koala..."

"What!?"

"She's the...you know what I told you about..." Koala looked at him and then at Nami.

"Huh!?" Koala shouted in surprise. Nami was simply confused. "You mean she's..." Luffy nodded with a smile. "Are you serious!?"

"Yep!" Koala was too shocked to respond.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Nami demanded answers as Luffy chuckled.

"I'm just telling her that you will be the navigator for my crew."

"I told you I'm not joining a pirate crew!" Nami reminded him again, but it didn't seem to go through Luffy's thick skull. Luffy then realized there was someone missing.

"Oh, where is Zoro?" Luffy asked Koala.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw that Zoro wasn't behind her. "Ah! He was just behind me! Where did that idiot go!?"

Luffy laughed. "Zoro got lost again!"

"You got to be kidding me...what the hell is up with your crew? A swordsman who gets lost and a thief for a navigator..."

"Hey, I said I'm not a part of his crew!" Nami reminded her, but was ignored again. It was then that Koala saw the lion sitting behind Luffy.

"Ah! Luffy-kun, there is a lion behind you!" Luffy laughed and placed a hand on Richie's fur.

"Oh yeah, I tamed this guy." Luffy told her.

"Tamed?" Koala asked and Nami looked at him in confusion. "Oh, right. You used your haki." Koala realized how he was able to tame a lion. She sighed. "I think you're the only one who can do that in these waters."

"Shishishishi. Probably."

"Haki, what's that?" Nami asked.

"Oh, it's..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luffy was interrupted when Buggy the clown yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I totally forgot about him." Luffy said looking over at Buggy was looked clearly pissed.

"Who's that clown?" Koala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Baggy!"

"IT'S BUGGY YOU MORON!" Buggy yelled. He was beyond furious at being ignored by some no named pirates and he had enough. "You dare ignore me, the Great Captain Buggy! I will show you all a flashy death that would put all flashy deaths before it to a flashy shame!"

"He's kind of annoying." Koala commented as she took a stance. Nami noticed her stance and felt her hand shake in fear again.

'Why does she know that stance?' Nami wondered. She was unaware that Luffy actually noticed her hand shaking and how it started when Koala took her fish-man karate stance.

"How dare you call my annoying, you ugly hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU UGLY RED NOSE FREAK!?" Koala was ticked off at the insult and fired one back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NOSE UGLY!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I MEANT YOUR ENTIRE FACE IS UGLY!"

"YOU BRAT! DIE A FLASHY DEATH!" Buggy roared and used his devil fruit ability to launch his hand at Koala.

"W-What? His arm just came off his body! What kind of devil fruit is that?" Koala asked in shock.

"That's the Bara Bara no Mi. He can split his body up into pieces." Luffy told her, crossing his arms. "Although, knowing Buggy he probably has like some knives in his hands." Koala nodded her head and waited for his hand to get closer. Just like Luffy said, Buggy's hand took out a knife from somewhere and Koala dodged to the side before slamming a leg straight down on his hand.

"Ow!" Buggy cried out in pain. "That hurt, you bitch!"

"Good! It was supposed to!" Koala yelled back at him, making him clench his teeth in anger.

"Captain Buggy...allow me." Buggy turned his head to see his chief of staff appear behind him.

"Oh, Cabaji! Perfect timing. Go show those fools the true strength of the Buggy Pirates!" Cabaji nodded as he jumped into the air and pulled out a unicycle from who knows where and landed on it as he rode it towards the trio.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but he's another weirdo." Koala commented as Luffy laughed.

"Prepare yourselves! For I, Cabaji the Acrobat, will kill all of you, right here and now!" He stated as he took out a sword and prepared to slice down Koala and the others. However, similar to Koala's appearance, Zoro appeared out of nowhere and intercepted Cabaji's sword with his own.

"Oh? A swordsman riding a unicycle. That's a first." He smirked looking at Cabaji.

"You..."

"Oh come on! Another one showed up!" Buggy shouted in annoyance.

"Oi, Zoro! You found us!" Luffy shouted while waving his hand.

"Sorry for being late, Captain." Zoro replied not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"W-What? You mean the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro is a member of your crew too!?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Yep! Cool, huh?" Luffy responded. Nami didn't know what to say. How in the world did this guy recruit a pirate hunter to become a pirate! That's just too ironic and weird.

"So, you're Roronoa Zoro...I heard a lot about you." Cabaji stated, holding his own sword against Zoros quite well.

"Huh? Sorry, but I haven't heard a thing about you." Zoro smirked, pissing off Cabaji.

"You cocky bastard." Cabaji growled as Zoro pushed him away, causing him to roll back.

"It's not being cocky if your that good." He replied back.

"Hmph, let's see about that!" Cabaji rode his unicycle again as Zoro grabbed his third sword and put it in his mouth. "Take this, Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji spun his sword around quickly and created a big dust cloud as some sort of smokescreen. Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance as he shielded his eyes. "Die!" He heard Cabaji yelled and then appeared out of the dust cloud from behind Zoro. However, Zoro's reaction time was quick enough to move his arms back, over his shoulder and blocked Cabaji's blade from touching his back.

"Like cheap circus tricks are gonna work on me." He told the acrobat and pushed him away with a swipe of his swords. He then quickly turned around and got into his onigiri stance. "Santoryuu..."

"Take this! Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji!" Cabaji spit out fire from his mouth to stop Zoro from using his attack. However, it would not work as Zoro zipped past Cabaji.

"...Onigiri!" The sound of flesh being cut was heard and blood splattered from Cabaji's chest as he fell to the ground unconscious. Zoro stood up and removed his bandanna and then sighed. "Not much of a challenge."

"Yahoo! You did it Zoro!" Luffy cheered, clapping his hands above his hand.

"Not bad." Koala added, slightly impressed. Nami was speechless.

"Whatever." Zoro said and yawned. "Oh man, I need a nap. You think you can handle the rest on your own, Luffy?"

"Of course!"

"Heh, I don't know why I even asked." Zoro chuckled at his stupid question and started walking in the direction of a building. He stopped when he saw a lion and turned to his captain. "Oi, Luffy, what's up with this lion?" He asked and looked at Richie. "Is he food?" Richie eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Shishishishi! Nah, he's my new pet kitty." Luffy replied.

"Oh? Well, whatever, I'm going to take a nap." He walked by Richie as the lion let out a sigh of relief. Zoro yawned once more before leaning his swords against the building, sitting down and immediately fell asleep.

"He has no care in the world, does he?" Nami asked, sweat dropping. Koala sighed before looking over at Buggy.

"I guess that leaves one more."

"Mohji...Cabaji...you both were defeated so easily by some no named pirates!?" Buggy growled, clenching his fist tightly, while the other one struggled to get out from under Koala's heel. "How disgraceful. How dare you make me look bad!? Me the man who will rule the Grand Line!"

"Hey! Only one person can do that and that's the King of the Pirates and that person will be me!" Luffy declared.

"King of the..." Nami repeated in shock.

"Huh? You?" Buggy then laughed. "Just because you say that doesn't mean you will actually become the Pirate King!"

"Of course not! I have to prove it and I will, by beating you first!" Luffy told him.

"Tch, you know you really piss me off. Just like hat idiot red haired did!" Buggy groaned at the memory of the person who ruined his dreams.

"Hey, don't talk badly about Shanks!" Luffy angrily yelled.

"Huh? So, you do know Shanks?" Buggy smirked. "I get it. That's why that hat seems familiar."

"That's right, Shanks gave me this hat and I plan on keeping my promise to him! This hat is my treasure!" Nami was surprised by the statement.

"His...treasure..."

"Huh? That Straw Hat? A treasure?" Buggy laughed. "You fool! Treasure is gold and diamonds and rubies and money! Now way a Straw Hat is worth more that that!"

"It is to me!" Luffy declared.

"Well, then...maybe...you should take care of it!" Buggy yelled as he sneakily separated his other hand during Cabaji's fight and quickly sent it towards Luffy, specifically his hat, with a knife in the hand. However, Luffy was not caught by surprise and reached his hand out to grab the hand and squeezed it tightly. "Ow!" Buggy cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare touch this hat! You got that!" Luffy angrily spoke as this was the first time both Nami and Koala saw Luffy look this angry.

"Luffy..."

"Ah! Let go of my hand!" Buggy yelled. Luffy didn't comply and just started walking toward Buggy. Buggy saw this and angrily glared at him. "I said let go!" Luffy once ignored him and clenched his free right hand and activated his haki to turn it black. "Busoshoku: Koka."

"Ah! What happened to his hand!?" Nami asked.

"Haki..." Koala responded, which only made Nami even more confused. Zoro, who everyone thought was sleeping, opened one his eyes to take a look and saw Luffy's right hand.

"Oi, that's the same thing as..." Buggy muttered as he remembered seeing that before while on the Pirate King's ship.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretched his arm back.

"Ah, wait a minute Straw Hat!" Buggy tried to stop him, but Luffy wasn't stopping.

"...Pistol!" He launched his fist at Buggy.

"Like I'll let you hit me, Straw Hat!" Buggy shouted and separated his head from his body. "Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu!" Buggy laughed. "Try and get me now, Straw Hat!"

However, Luffy never was aiming for his head a she slammed his fist into Buggy's torso. The blow was so painful that Buggy almost lost consciousness as his body was sent flying straight up into the sky, passed the town and towards the other end of the island. Nami was in utter shock and Koala had a small smile as they both watched Buggy's body fly off, leaving his head and two hands behind. Buggy who was barely able to float because of the damage he felt from his torso, slowly floated down. Luffy looked up at grabbed his head and walked over to Koala.

"Ne, do we have any rope?" Luffy asked.

"I have some, but what are you going to do?" Nami was the one to respond. Luffy laughed. "I need to get Baggy back to his body somehow." Nami didn't quite understand what he was talking about, but handed him some rope and watched him tie Buggy's hands to his head.

"Yosh." Luffy grinned and then placed Buggy on the ground. He took a couple of steps back and the ran forward and kicked Buggy, sending him flying, but accidentally sent him in a different direction than where his body was sent.

"Damn you, Straw Hat!" They heard him yell before his voice faded away

"Um...Luffy-kun, his body went that way." Koala pointed out his mistake.

"Oh...my bad." Luffy laughed as Koala only sighed.

Nami just stood there in complete shock at the events that just transpired. This Straw Hat wearing boy just easily took out Buggy the Clown, a very notorious pirate around the East Blue. She reached up and gripped the tattoo on her shoulder and grabbed it. 'Maybe...just maybe...'

"Oi, Nami. I thought you came here for the treasure." Luffy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, that's right! I got to go get it!" With that she took off, leaving Luffy and Koala by themselves, along with Richie.

"What about him?" Koala asked, pointing to the lion.

"Oh right." Luffy walked over to the lion and gave him a smile. The lion smiled back, but then Luffy softly hit him on the head. However, it was hard enough to knock him out. "Oh look, the kitty went to sleep."

"R-Right..."

"Oh by the way. There is someone you need to see, Koala." This caught her attention.

"Huh? Who?"

"That would be me." They both turned to see Boodle standing behind them with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, I know you. You were one of the old..." Boodle raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't, as much as I like to relive to good old days, I rather not or otherwise this old man will do something crazy." He told her. "Anyway, you must be his guide." Koala nodded. "Good, well here, I came to give this to you."

"Ah is this a mission?" He nodded his head.

"Yes, I do not know what it is so be careful and make sure you don't lose it." Koala smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"So, what's up guys?" Zoro yawned as Koala quickly hid the parchment she was given behind her back and gave a smile.

"Not much, just waiting for the navigator." Koala answered, hoping she didn't come off suspicious.

"Huh? So, where did she go?" He asked.

"To get the treasure. She'll be back soon." Luffy told him.

"I see." Zoro, however, knew something was up. He saw Boodle hand Koala something and it piqued his interest. He wanted to ask what it was, but when he said something, he noticed she quickly hid the parchment behind her. Zoro knew hiding secrets from a pirate crew was something frowned upon, but at the moment he didn't care as long as it didn't get in the way of his dream. He didn't care what kind of secrets they kept, as long as his goal stays the same.

After a while, Nami came back with two big bags of treasure. "Oh man, I can't believe all this treasure they had." She cheerfully hugged one of the bags. "Ah, money."

"Shishishishishi! I'm glad Nami." Luffy told her with a wide grin. Nami turned her head to look at him and then looked down with a frown.

"Alright then, now that we got everything and everyone is here, we can head back to the ship." Koala told them as Luffy and Zoro nodded.

"Ah wait, Nami. Since you got your treasure, I guess this means you're not coming with us...right?" Luffy asked with a little sadness in his voice. Nami noticed that and thought about what to do, but shortly came to a decision.

"You know what, after this huge haul I got, maybe it won't be so bad teaming up with you guys." This made Luffy grin with excitement. "However, this does not mean I'm joining your crew. Call it, a partnership. You get what you need and I get what I need, fair and simple."

"Shishishishi! You got it!" Luffy grinned.

"Then looks like we have a deal." She said with a wink and the two shook hands to complete the deal.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy-kun?" Koala asked.

"Don't worry, I trust her." This made Nami flinch a little, something Zoro saw, but said nothing about it. However, he planned on keeping an eye on her for the near future.

"Alright, if you say so." Koala said and the four of them made their way back to their ship, saying goodbye to Boogle.

Once they got everything on the ship, they set sail towards their next adventure.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Well, that ends chapter 4 and Nami is back! Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	5. The Lying Pirate Captain

Hello! Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for the delay, went back to work so I didn't have a day to completely write this chapter.

Now to answer some reviewers:

 **Guest 1/The NamelessVillain:** Thank you for your review. I understand you concern, worry and preference. Luffy to me, is a type of character that doesn't understand romantic love. Even if someone confesses to him, Luffy would still be the type to not fully understand. What happens when more than one girl confesses, Luffy being Luffy wouldn't want to hurt them so he's the type of guy who would do anything to make everyone happy. This would be a big focal point of his character development. However, I did put LuffxNami in the summary because even though this is a harem story, their relationship will be a big focal point in the story. So, I would understand if you do not wish to continue reading, but I hope you can stick around to see what I am going for with this. Thank you.

 **NiebieskiLis:** Thank you for the comment! I will try my best to make sure this doesn't happen with the story. The way I have planned out the story is to slow pace it. Yes, they will learn haki, but it won't be instantly. I hope you will like my take on this time travel story. By the way, just wondering, your pen name means BlueFox right?

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thanks for being a constant reviewer. Sorry about the grammar, if the chapters were shorter, I would go back, but I know how you guys want me to update the story as quickly as possible, I tend to not go back and review grammar and such aside from spellchecker. A confrontation will soon be happening so stay tuned!

 **Chrisfragger:** Thanks for the review. Well, since she doesn't know about his nakama, she is actually going into this journey blind. Plus, past Koala just met Luffy so even though she has heard things about him, it's understandable for her to be confused on who his friends are and such.

 **Tonlor:** Thanks for the review! Koala and Nami will have a confrontation very soon.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thanks for being a constant reviewer! I'm glad you liked my idea of revealing Nami's pirate alliance. I thought that it would help with their character development in a way that Nami would gain trust in Luffy a bit quicker. Hahaha, you will be surprised who I have decided on the characters who will be hidden Revolutionists. In terms of territory, the answer to that is yes and no, depending on the situation. I will try to say more about it in my chapters.

Well then, now that that is taken care of, lets move on to Chapter 5!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Lying Pirate Captain**

The small crew of 4 sailed towards their next destination. Nami was happily counting all the pirate treasure she secured from Buggy. Zoro was taking a nap. Luffy was sitting on the railing watching with a smile on his face at the water. As for the last member, she approached Luffy, grabbed him by his ear and dragged him straight into the kitchen.

"Huh? What's that all about?" She looked up from her treasure the moment she heard Luffy's cries of pain and watched Koala drag Luffy into the kitchen.

"Who knows?" Zoro responded with a yawn.

"Hmm..."

"Ow...why do you always grab my ear?" Luffy complained, rubbing his ear.

"Because it's effective." Koala told him and took out the parchment she received from Boodle.

"You could still just ask." He pouted.

"Hmm..." Koala hummed as she read the words written on the parchment. "Ne, Luffy-kun?"

"What? Do we get to do some cool and awesome mission." He suddenly became excited.

"No, nothing like that." Luffy became sad. "Do you know someone named Kaya?"

"Huh? Kaya? Yeah, I do. Why?" Koala handed him the parchment and he took it. He read it through and scratched his head. "Why would we need to do this?"

"Well, from what I can understand, it's a way to help fund us." Koala suggested as Luffy hummed.

"Yeah, but...I don't know how to feel about this." Luffy replied. "I mean, Kaya is nice and a good person. She's also one of my crew mate's best friends so I feel a little uncomfortable doing something like this."

"I see..." Koala responded, not knowing this new information. "I guess the best thing to do would be to offer her something in exchange."

"Like what?"

"Well, if we ask her something like this we would need to make sure she doesn't get caught and make sure she's protected." Koala took out a white Den Den Mushi. "I'll make a call, so go outside and talk to your friends so that they don't come in here for a bit."

"Alright." He nodded, placed the parchment on the table and walked back onto the deck, closing the door behind him. He looked at Zoro and Nami and grinned. He ran over to Nami and squatted down in front of her as she finished admiring her treasure. She jumped a little in surprise at Luffy's sudden appearance.

"Ah, don't pop out like that! **"** She yelled.

"Shishishi, Nami let's play a game."

"Huh? Are you a kid?"

"Come on, I'm bored and it would be fun. Zoro is gonna play too!"

"I never said that!" They heard Zoro yell from his spot.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for a game, Luffy." Luffy pouted at their responses. "Besides..." She stood up. "...I'm kind of hungry." Noticing that she was making her way to the kitchen, Luffy quickly got up and stood in front of her. "Wah...Luffy!"

"Okay so we don't have to play a game! How about we just...ummm...I know! Let's try some fishing." Luffy suggested and Nami scowled, crossing her arms.

"Not interested. Move."

"Umm...no I won't!" Luffy stood his ground.

"And why not?"

"Because...I don't want you taking all the meat!"

"Like I hell I would!" Nami yelled and pushed him out of the way. "Move!"

"No, wait Nami!" Luffy shouted and quickly stood in front of her again.

"Luffy..." She growled in anger.

"How about we just talk?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...what about?"

"Uhhh..." Luffy thought as he looked around to see if there was some conversation starter he could point out to distract her.

"You know, I feel like you don't want me to go to the kitchen because you're hiding something." Nami deducted and this caused Luffy to sweat more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Then why are you not looking at me and moving closer to the door." Nami asked as Luffy groaned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just...you know...wanted to get to know you better...so how about we talk." Luffy tried.

"Huh? Why? I don't have to tell you anything about me." Nami told him.

"Umm...then...ask me something. Anything you want to know, ask away!" Luffy offered.

"Alright...can you tell me what you and that other girl were doing in the kitchen?" Nami asked.

"Anything, but that!" Luffy told her as Nami hummed and look annoyed. She looked at Luffy and observed him. Her eyes then landed on the scar on his chest. She never actually seen a scar like it before and she was actually curious about it.

"Alright, then...that scar..." She pointed at his chest and he looked down at it, frowning while doing so. "How'd you get it? There's gotta be some story to it." Zoro, who had his eyes closed, but was paying attention to Luffy's behavior, opened his eyes and looked over at Luffy, specifically the scar. He also noticed the sudden change in the Captain's aura. Whatever the story behind the scar was, it was not a pleasant one.

Luffy placed a hand on the scar. "This...let's just say something happened that I don't plan on happening again."

"Huh?" Nami furrowed her eyebrows slightly at his words.

"It's nothing. I got this scar a while back, it's no big deal." He told her with a small smile.

"Hmm? Fine. Can you please move now?" Nami asked.

"I-I can-"

"Luffy-kun, how far until the next island?" Luffy stopped when he saw Koala come out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Koala...umm...Nami?" The orange haired girl sighed.

"Honestly, you should have at least basic navigating skill."

"Why when I have you?" Nami was caught by surprise by his words. She looked at him and he grinned. She felt her cheeks get slightly warm, but cleared her throat.

"Still, you should at least have basic knowledge if you plan sailing as a pirate." Nami told him. "And to answer your question, the next island should be within our sights."

"I see...thanks Nami-chan." Koala smiled and thanked the other girl and walked away toward the railing. Nami, felt weird by the honorific, but that was the least of her concerns. She didn't know why, but the woman bothered her.

'She seems nice, but...why would she know about...could she...could she be spying on me for Arlong?' Nami thought, grabbing her shoulder. 'No...you're probably over thinking this...'

Luffy looked at her and then at Koala. He noticed something was up between the two and he could probably guess why.

"Ah! I see it! The next island!" Koala yelled about as she saw an island in the far off distance.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement, jumping onto the railing.

* * *

Luffy and the others anchored their ship on the shore of the island, home to Syrup Village. Luffy was the first to jump off the ship and land on the soft sand, a wide grin plastered on his face. He was followed by Koala, Nami and Zoro after he made sure the anchor was effective in keeping the ship in place. When he joined the others, he saw Luffy staring up at a cliff and looked as well.

"Shishishishi!"

"What's he laughing about?" Nami asked. Before anyone could respond, Luffy stretched his arm over to the top of the cliff and then launched himself. "Ah, what is he doing?"

"There is someone up there..." Zoro answered her.

"Huh? Really? But I don't see anyone!"

"Found you!" She heard Luffy yell and looked up to see him standing in front of someone with a long nose.

"H-How the hell did you know where I was hiding?" The long nosed man shouted, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Shishishishi! I just did." Luffy laughed.

"Wha-what kind of answer is that!?" He yelled, before standing up and backing away from Luffy. "Listen you pirate! You don't want to mess with me! I am Captain Usopp! The bravest man of the sea. If you don't back off from this island, me and my 800 men will come at you and you'll be begging for mercy!"

"800 men? Sure! Bring them out! I need a good warm up exercise." Luffy replied, twirling his arm back and forth.

"W-Warm up exercise!?" Usopp gulped as he realized that his lie was not working on the Straw Hat wearing boy. "D-Don't make me say it again!"

"Like I said, bring them out."

'Oi, oi...this guy is not kidding. He's not even afraid! Crap! I think I got involved with a dangerous man.' Usopp thought.

"By the way, those three over there." Luffy said pointing at the bush with some flags being waved back and forth behind it. The flags stopped and three little kids panicked and screamed as they made their escape.

"Don't run away! Come back!" Usopp called after them. They didn't and that left Usopp alone with Luffy. Clenching his teeth tightly, Usopp turned around and took out his slingshot, pulling the string back to threaten Luffy with it. "Stay back! Otherwise, I will make you regret it."

"Hmm..." Luffy frowned and waited for Usopp to fire. When he didn't, Luffy got impatient. "So, are you going to fire or what?"

"H-Huh? I mean, I will unless you leave now!" Usopp proclaimed.

"Then shoot."

"H-Huh?"

"If you're gonna use a weapon, then shoot. A weapon is not used to make threats, they are used for action. Since you drew your weapon, you need to use it because that's what weapons are for." Luffy told him, his hat slightly tilted so only one of his eyes is visible. Usopp felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple as he glared at the man before him. Then, with a loud sigh, he put down his slingshot and fell to his knees.

"I-I lost..." Usopp admitted defeat as Luffy smiled at him.

"Shishishishi! You know, you are just like your dad...minus the scared part." Luffy told him, surprising Usopp at the mention of his father.

"W-Wait! You know my dad?" Luffy nodded and chuckled.

"Yep! Yassop, right?" Usopp's eyes widened with glee as he stood up.

"That's right! How do you know him?" He asked, tilting his head.

"He once came to my hometown as a member of Shank's crew." Luffy answered.

"Shank's crew!? You mean the Red-Haired Shanks!?" Luffy nodded. "A-Amazing...my father is part of an incredible crew like that..." He said softly as he looked up to the sky in amazement.

"Oi, Luffy! What's going on here?" Both of them turned their heads to see Zoro, Nami and Koala come up the road and sand on top of it.

"Oh, Zoro! I want you to meet somebody." Luffy told him and raised his hand to Usopp.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked.

"This is Yassop's son."

"Who the hell is Yassop?" Zoro sweat dropped. Usopp cleared his throat as he pointed a finger towards himself and proudly introduced himself.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp! I own an entire fleet of pirates under my command and many tremble in fear when they hear the Usopp Pirates come to town!" He shouted.

"R-Right..." Nami said, sweat dropping.

"Shishishishi!"

"So, Captain Usopp? Where is your fleet? My swords kind of need to be let loose for a while." Zoro asked, smirking and putting a hand on his three swords. Usopp felt nervous as sweat rolled down his face.

"Umm...they're..."

"You have no fleet, do you?" Koala asked as Usopp leaned back in surprise.

"What!? You saw through my lie!"

"Anyone with a proper brain can tell it was a lie!" Nami yelled.

"Ugh...I guess you're right..."

"Shishishishi!"

* * *

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Usopp ask the four of them as they now sat in a small diner. Luffy happily ate the food that was delivered them moments ago as Zoro drank some booze, while Koala and Nami sat across from each other, looking at Usopp.

"Well, we came to stock up on some supplies." Nami answered for the others.

"That and a ship!" Luffy also responded as they looked at him.

"Wait...what do you mean a ship? We already got one!" Nami told him. Luffy took a chunk of meat, bit on it and swallowed it before responding.

"Yeah, but it's kind of small if we're going to the Grand Line."

"He's right." Zoro agreed.

"Well, I did say that ship was only temporary. It would be nice to get a bigger ship." Koala added as Nami understood their reasoning.

"I guess you're right, but where would we find one?"

"Hey Usopp, you know anybody?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm, well there is someone that might help..." He muttered softly to himself, but then stopped himself by shaking his head slightly. "Nope...sorry there isn't a place like that around here. It's a small village after all, not like we have a lot of money."

"Hmmm..." Nami hummed. "What about that mansion at the top of the hill over there." Nami pointed outside the window.

"Urk..."

"You're right. That looks like a place someone with money would live in." Luffy commented before putting more food in his mouth.

"No!" Usopp suddenly slammed his hands on the table. Nami and Koala jumped in shock as the table became quiet. "I-I mean...sorry, but you can't go up there." He told them as they stared at him with curious eyes. "Sorry, I gotta go. Don't worry about paying. I'm good friends with the owner." He told them and left. "Enjoy your stay." That was the last thing he said before leaving the restaurant.

"That was weird..." Koala muttered.

"So, now what?" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy.

"We go." He responded.

"But he said not to go." Koala said with a frown.

"We're pirates right? No basically means yes." Luffy grinned.

"Well, he has a point." Zoro agreed with a smirk and brought the mug of alcohol to his lips.

"Well, I'm not a pirate." Nami replied. "I am...a thief however, and I guess the the same thing applies." She smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Koala looked at the trio and sighed. 'Well, I guess I got to get use to this...' She smiled softly.

The doors to the restaurant opened and the three kids from earlier entered and when they caught sight of Nami, they quickly ran over to their table and pointed their small weapons at them. "There you are you pirates!" They all shouted.

"Huh?" Nami asked looking at the kids.

"Hey, it's those kids..." Koala said.

"Where is our Captain!?" The one with purple hair yelled.

A sudden loud burp made everyone's attention turn to Luffy as he patted his fully belly. "Man, that meat was so good!"

"M-Meat..." The boy with the dark green hair asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"That's right..." Zoro smirked, leaning his elbow on the table and looking at the kids with a menacing expression on his face. "Sorry but...we ate your Captain."

"WHAT!?" The three kids shouted in horror and then turned to Nami. "WITCH!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH!?" Nami yelled as the others laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled at them.

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy told her as he looked at the kids. "Don't worry, Usopp is fine. He just left a couple of minutes ago."

"Huh? Really?" Luffy nodded at the kid wearing glasses. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, who exactly are you kids?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Pepper." The dark green haired boy answered first.

"I'm Carrot!" The purple haired on answered next.

"And I'm Onion." The last of the trio introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Koala smiled at them and the trio had a little blush on their cheeks.

"N-Nice to meet you as well!" They responded.

"So, did the Captain tell you guys where he was going?" Pepper asked.

"Nope. He suddenly left as soon as we mentioned that mansion over there." Nami answered, pointing at the window.

"Oh! Then that means..." Pepper looked at the other boys and they nodded.

"Yeah, he most likely went there." Carrot added as Onion nodded his head again.

"Hm? He did? Why?" Koala asked.

"Well you see...the girl who lives up there is weak and sick from some sort of illness so he goes there to tell her lies." Pepper answered. Both Nami and Koala were surprised.

"What? That's horrible." Nami said as the boys shook their heads.

"No, you see, even if he tells her lies, the stories he tells makes the nice lady smile and laugh. It makes her feel better." Onion told her.

"I see." Nami smiled.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Luffy stood up. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Now?" Nami asked.

"Sure, why not? This is the perfect time." Luffy grinned. He then turned to the three kids. "Can you guys lead the way?"

The trio looked at each other and then back at Luffy once they made their decision. "Sure!"

* * *

The group arrived in front of a large gate that surrounded the entire mansion.

"Hello! We're here to ask you for a ship!" Luffy called out.

"Does he have to yell?" Nami asked.

"That's juts the way Luffy-kun is." Koala answered with a smile.

"Hmm...no one is answering..." He muttered. "Yosh!" He walked forward and started climbing the gate.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Luffy-kun!" Luffy turned his head back. "You can't just barge in there."

"Why...we're pirates aren't we?" Luffy asked and continued climbing. Koala just sighed. Luffy made it over and opened the gate from his side for the others. "See? Now you guys can come in."

"Well, at least he didn't barge in cause mayhem." Nami said and the others walked through the gates.

"Now then, where is Usopp?" Luffy asked looking around.

"He's most likely over there." Pepper told him, pointing a finger to the right of the mansion.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy ran in the direction, with the others following right behind him. When they got closer to a corner, they started to hear a pair of voices and when they reached it, they saw two people talking to one another.

"That was an amazing story, Usopp!" A young, skinny, short blond haired girl smiled as brightly as the sun.

"Of course! But wait until I tell you this next amazing adventure that I, the Great Captain Usopp, has gone through, Kaya." Kaya, the young mistress of the mansion, smiled and was excited to hear another story from Usopp.

"I can't wait!" Usopp smirked as he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well, then. A Quite a while back I-"

"Hey Usopp! Watcha doing?"

"Oh hey Luffy, as I was saying-GAH LUFFY!" Usopp screamed in complete shock as he saw the straw hat wearing boy grinning at him from below the tree branch he was sitting on. "What are you doing here!?"

Kaya looked down at the new arrivals with curiosity. "Who are you guys? Are you Usopp's friends?"

Luffy laughed as he looked up at Kaya and nodded. "Yep!"

"No, wait! They're not my friends! More like acquaintances..." Usopp told her.

"That's rude..." Luffy pouted.

"Like I care. Leave or you'll get us all kicked out!" Usopp yelled at him.

"Hey, you're Kaya right?" Luffy ignored Usopp and turned to the young girl in the window. Koala heard the name and narrowed her eyes.

'So this is...'

"Don't ignore me!"

"Huh? Yes...is there something you want from me?" She asked with a clam and sweet voice.

"Yep, you see we would like it if we can get a big sh-"

"It seems there are some unwanted guests here on the mansion grounds." Everyone turned their heads to the new voice that just arrived. Before them stood a man in a butler suit and glasses and his black hair combed over.

"Oh crap...it's the butler..." Usopp muttered, clenching his teeth.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I must ask you to leave." He told the group.

"Wait a minute, Klahadore, these people are-" Klahadore raised a hand to stop her.

"No need to explain, Miss Kaya. Regardless of their reason, they are trespassing on your property and they must leave." He explained to her, eyeing the group and then focusing on the long nosed man up in the branch. His gaze caused Usopp to jump slightly. "Ah, you must be Usopp. You know, I have heard a lot about you from the townsfolk. "I hear you have gone on so many adventures, especially someone so young as you."

"Yeah well, you can call me Captain Usopp. Didn't know you admire me so much." He grinned, pointing his thumb at himself.

"Captain? Well I guess you would call yourself that. After all, your father is a filthy pirate." This caused Usopp's emotion to change to one of anger as he glared down at Klahadore.

"What did you say!?"

"Klahadore!" Kaya yelled his name in both surprise and anger.

"So, what is exactly do you want with Miss Kaya? Is it her money? I mean considering how your father is a pirate, who abandoned you and your mother, trying to take money is in your blood." Klahadore continued to taunt the long nosed man, which seemed to be working.

"What!?" He growled in anger.

"No, Usopp would never do that!" Kaya defended him.

"Miss Kaya, please don't be fooled by this man. He is just like his father. A cruel, filthy, dirty pirate!"

"Klahadore! Stop it! Apologize to Usopp now!"

"Sorry Miss. However, I can't apologize to him. Now then, please leave the premise." Klahadore told him, ignoring the fuming anger emitting from Usopp.

"What a jerk..." Koala muttered, both her and Nami getting angry as Zoro watched on. Luffy stayed emotionless as he watched on.

"She and you are from two different worlds. How about I make things easier for you? If it's money you want, tell me how much and I'll see what I can do? All I ask is you to never interact with Miss Kaya with your filthy lies ever again."

"Klahadore!" Kaya yelled.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled, jumping down from the tree branch.

"Why getting so defensive? Did I anger you?" He continued and that made Usopp furious. "I don't see why you would get angry? Unless, your filthy pirate father's personality resides within you."

"Klahadore! That's enough!" She yelled, appalled at the way her butler was acting towards her friend. She even leaned out from her window.

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Usopp yelled, his anger reaching close to a boiling point.

"Oh? Shouldn't this be the part where you start telling lies like how your father is a carpenter, shipwright, some legendary treasure hunter?" He didn't stop. "Never thought someone would be proud that their father is a pathetic, disgusting, piece of shit pirate."

"That's it!" Usopp was about to charge at Klahadore and deliver a good clean punch to his smug face. However, someone beat him to it.

Out of nowhere, Luffy punched Klahadore square in the face. He held his strength back as the butler fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The butler's glasses fell off his face and onto ground, surprisingly not breaking upon impact. Everyone was in complete shock over Luffy's actions. Usopp was probably the most shocked.

"Luffy-kun! Wha-" Koala asked.

"Why did you hit him?" Nami asked as well.

Luffy didn't say anything as he glared down at the butler, who was beginning to sit up, putting a hand on his cheek.

"You...how dare you lay your hand on me!" He yelled.

"Shut up..." Luffy responded, anger clear in his voice.

"O-Oi..." Usopp raised his hand to try and stop him.

"Klahadore! Are you alright?" Kaya asked, worried about the butler who took care of her since she was a child.

"I'm fine, Miss Kaya. However, allow me to call the marines on these ruffians for the actions they just took." Klahadore asked as Kaya looked uncertain on what to do, looking back and forth between her butler and Usopp.

"You won't do it." Luffy suddenly said, surprising the group.

"Oh? What makes you think I'm bluffing?" Luffy smirked and grabbed Klahadore by his collar and pulled him forward.

"I know who you are..." Luffy whispered to him, making the man's eyes widen. "If you call the marines now, they will know who you really are, so I know you won't do it."

"You..."

"I don't know what you are planning, but I can't stand people who talk shit about my friends, their parents or whoever they have the highest respect for. Especially, since Usopp's father is someone I respect and admire. A man like him, who is a member of the same crew of the man I respect the most and the man who gave me my Straw Hat, is far from being called a filthy pirate. So I don't want to hear another word or otherwise...I'll punch you straight off this island." Klahadore could tell this man meant every single word he said. He clenched his hand into a fist and responded.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy then smiled.

"A pirate." He let go of Klahadore and walked back to the others. The butler glared at Luffy's retreating back, before smirking slightly for a split second.

"What the hell was that about?" Nami asked when Luffy reached them.

"Sorry, but I didn't like the way he talked about pirates. Yassop is a great man and a great pirate." He told her and then turned to Usopp. "You should be proud of him. He's a great pirate!"

"Y-Yeah. I am." Luffy laughed.

"Well, we should go." He told them.

"Huh? What about the ship?" Nami asked.

"It's fine. We'll eventually get one." He told her. "Sorry for all the trouble!" He turned to Kaya and apologized.

"Oh..umm..don't worry about it." That was all she could say as she didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Shishishi! Well, let's go." Luffy turned back around and headed for the gate. The others soon followed. Usopp stopped and looked back at Kaya and smiled at her. He turned to look at Klahadore and glared at him. The butler returned the glare, but his was more threatening, causing Usopp to gulp. He then ran up to catch with the others, leaving the two mansion dwellers where they were.

* * *

"No offense, Luffy-kun, but I think what you did was kind of...out of line." Koala told him as Luffy looked at her.

The gang were resting on the road between the village and the shore. Zoro was sitting down and leaned against the fence, while both Nami and Luffy sat on it and Koala stood in front of him. Pepper and Carrot were also leaning against the fence next to Luffy, Onion being the only one of the trio missing.

"I agree." Nami added her two cents.

"Really? Well, I thought it would be better than having Usopp hit him." Luffy replied. "That way he can continue telling Kaya those stories."

"I see..." Koala responded, sighing softly, but putting on small smile.

"By the way, where is he?" Zoro asked, noticing Usopp was gone.

"Don't really know." Nami responded.

"He probably went to the cliff." Pepper told them.

"The cliff?" Koala asked. Pepper nodded his head.

"Yeah, he goes there whenever he needs to think about things." Carrot replied.

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed as he jumped off the fence and started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going, Luffy-kun?" Koala asked.

"A walk." He responded and the others watched him go.

"A walk huh..." Koala softly smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk..." Usopp muttered angrily to himself. "Still...I wonder why that guy punched him...of course if he didn't then I would have..."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the great Captai-AAHHHH!" Usopp screamed and backed away from Luffy's face, which was only inches away from him. "Do you want me to suffer a heart attack!?"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and sat down in front of Usopp. "Sorry about that."

Usopp sighed. He stared at Luffy's stupid grin. "Why did you stop me?"

"Hm? Oh that. I thought it would better if I hit him so that you can keep telling your great stories to Kaya." He answered honestly, surprising Usopp.

"R-Really? Oh well, thanks." Usopp grinned while scratching his cheek.

"Shishishishi. No problem. So, what were you thinking about?" The long nosed man looked down.

"I was just thinking about everything that butler said. He is wrong about my dad, I know that. It's just, I always wanted to see the day my dad return to the village, you know. To tell me all these amazing adventures he had and all the places hes been through. I guess that's why I tell all those stories to Kaya so that when he does come back and tell me everything, I no longer would have to make up any stories to tell her." Usopp confessed as Luffy smiled.

"I see. Well, if you want, I can tell you some stories he told me. I might forget some stuff since it was so long ago, but I can tell you the gist of them." Luffy offered.

"Really?" Usopp exclaimed in excitement as Luffy nodded his head. However, after thinking about it, Usopp shook his head and raised a hand to stop him. "Actually, no don't tell me. I want to hear it from him personally." Luffy smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Shishishi. Right? It would be better that way." Usopp nodded his head. He then stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared out into the ocean.

"One day...I will sail out to the sea, become a pirate and join my dad and become as great as he is." Usopp said as Luffy smiled. "I can't wait for that day to come."

Luffy frowned as he stared at Usopp's back. He clenched his hands. "Usopp...I'm sorry...you couldn't meet with..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Luffy lifted his head and shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He then stood up and joined Usopp. "Hey, how about coming with us?"

"Huh? Me?" He asked. "You want me to be the Captain of your crew?"

"No." He replied sternly as Usopp chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. It was a joke." He then looked back out to the sea. "Thanks for the offer, but there is still something I need to do here. For some reason, I have this feeling something might happen here. I don't know why, but that butler...there has to be a reason I don't like him."

"You mean the one down there." Luffy asked, looking down.

"Huh?" Usopp asked and he followed suit and when he saw Klahadore right below them, he placed a hand over his mouth. 'What is he doing down there?' Looking over at Luffy, he placed a hand behind his neck and shoved Luffy and himself down to avoid getting caught.

"Oi, what's the big deal?" Luffy asked as Usopp put a finger to his mouth and making a shushing noise.

"Be quiet." He whispered to him and then looked back down at Klahadore. "What is he doing down there?"

"Maybe he needs to use the bathroom?" Luffy responded.

"Why would he do that down there?" Usopp quietly responded.

"Ah, someone else just arrived." Usopp quickly turned back down and saw a weird man wearing weird clothing arrive and stand in front of Klahadore.

The duo down below then started talking about their plans and how Klahadore was actually a former Pirate Captain under the name Black Cat Kuro. He described his plan of using Kaya to get her money, the same thing he accused Usopp of trying to do and that fueled his anger. "That bastard..." Luffy also frowned, but continued watching. "I can't believe he would trick Kaya like that."

"So, do you understand the plan?" Kuro asked his first mate Django as he nodded.

"Understood."

"We got to do something." Usopp muttered, squeezing grass in both his hands. Luffy then stood up.

"Hey! You two leave Kaya alone!" He yelled as Usopp screamed in horror.

"What are you doing!?"

Both men looked up to see both Luffy and Usopp. "Oh, its you and...well, well Usopp as well." Kuro smirked slightly. Usopp heard his name and gulped as he slowly turned his head down. "It seems you two have heard something you are not supposed to."

Usopp screamed at the thought of what they might do to him. "Yeah, we did." Luffy replied.

"Don't tell them that!" Usopp yelled.

"You, the boy in the Straw Hat...I don't know who you are, but I will not let you get in the way of my plans." Kuro told him. "Django! Deal with him."

"Yes, Captain." Django took out a pocket watch and began swinging it horizontally. "Hey boy, why don't you look straight into this pocket watch and you'll see something cool."

"Nah, no thanks." Luffy replied and looked over at Kuro as Django continued swinging the watch. "Hey, butler guy. We won't let you harm Kaya. She is a precious friend to Usopp."

"Luffy..." Usopp looked at him in awe.

"Also, we plan on asking her for a ship."

"Oi, oi..."

"Pitiful." Kuro replied, glaring at him. "You really think you can stop me and the plan that I spent years developing?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Luffy grinned.

"Oh, you're confident one, aren't you? Very well then, but don't get your hopes up." Kuro told them and started walking away.

"Let's go, Usopp." Luffy told the long nosed man.

"R-Right..." He nodded and the two walked away from the cliff.

"1...2...3...DJANGO!" Django shouted and with no victim to his hypnotism available, he hypnotized himself and fell down and fella sleep.

* * *

"What!?" Are you serious?" Nami asked as Luffy nodded his head.

"So, they plan on attacking tomorrow...sounds interesting." Zoro smirked, feeling excited.

Koala sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Koala punched her fist into her free hand.

"Shishishi! It will be a lot of fun." Luffy chuckled.

"I think your idea of fun isn't the same for normal people." She sighed. "But...if there are pirates then there should be treasure to take, so I'm in." She smirked and stuck her tongue out playfully while making a money sign with her hand.

"Why are you all doing this?" The Straw Hat crew turned to Usopp. "I mean, we just met and..."

"Because, we like you. Your our friend." Luffy answered honestly and with a smile. Usopp was surprised by the answer, but smiled back and nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Nami asked.

"Well, what can all of us do?" Usopp asked.

"I can stretch!"

"I can punch!"

"I can cut!"

"I can steal!"

"I can run!"

"You fight too!" They yelled at Usopp who jokingly laughed. "Right, right..."

"So, what is the plan?" Nami asked again.

"I have an idea." Usopp told them and began telling his plan.

"I see, that will stop them from reaching the village." Koala muttered.

"Why don't I just cut them all down. It'll make things easier." Zoro suggested.

"But that won't be fun for the rest of us." Luffy told them.

"I can leave you like three...no two..." Zoro replied.

"What!? I want more than that." Luffy whined.

"Fine...I won't go higher than four."

"Leaving those two aside, that plan sounds great, but what if they manage to get across. We need to plan this carefully in case something happens." Nami told Usopp.

"Hmmm..." Usopp hummed as he tried to think of a backup plan.

"Well, we know we can't let them get to the village or Kaya-chan, right? So we need to stall make sure that doesn't happen." Koala added.

"What about that butler? Won't he try something?" Nami asked.

"That's what I'm worried about." Usopp responded.

"Nah, he won't." Luffy told them, returning to the conversation.

"How do you know?" Nami asked.

"He can't kill her, otherwise he won't be able to get her money. Plus, everyone will know someone from inside the mansion did it. He needs the pirates to create a diversion so that the blame isn't on him." Luffy answered.

"I'm surprised you came up with that conclusion." Nami said impressed.

"What? I'm not an idiot, Nami."

"I beg to differ. Anyway, what could we do?" The four stood silent for a while.

"Hey, Luffy?" Zoro turned to his captain.

"Hm?"

"That thing you can do...you know turn your arm all black...how do you do it?" Zoro asked.

"You mean my Armament Haki?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, that haki stuff."

"Well, I could show you, but it would be really hard to learn it overnight." Luffy told him.

"I see..."

"But...there is something else I can teach you that might be easier to learn." Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Have you guys heard of something called...the Rokushiki Style?"

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Hey guys, I decided to cut this arc into two because of two reasons. The arc is longer than the others and I know you guys want an update on the story so I left it here for you guys to enjoy! I'm thinking of keeping the chapters as short as I can so I can release them more often and it will allow me to write more instead of stopping everyone once in a while because of brief moments where I want to take a break. Sorry about that, but I think this is better for bot you and myself.

For the record, Luffy is going to teach his crew haki, but seeing as how haki looks like a higher form of the Rokushiki style, I decided to let Luffy teach them that first before going into haki as a way to progress their abilities. I hope you like that decision.


	6. Straw Hats vs Black Cats

Hello! I am extremely sorry for the delay for this chapter. The months I couldn't update were all very busy months with work and what not. The holidays and other stuff made it hard for me to update. However, I hope this chapter will satisfy those who have waited so long for it. This arc, is very difficult to rewrite for many reasons, so I hope you all enjoy what I have decided to do. I will try to update as quick and often as possible. I can not make any guarantees though, but I will also try to make the chapters short and sweet as well, so that I can update this story often. Thank you very much for your patience.

Let's reply to some reviews:

 **Guest 1:** Thanks for the review! I really hope I can get to those arcs and I hope you enjoy them. I will try to pace myself out at an appropriate rate so that I don't just skip through them because I hate an arc or something like that. As for the lemons, I already have planned them out for each girl in the harem, but it wont be any time soon.

 **Darth Prime:** Thanks for the review. Don't worry about that front as the other characters will have romance, more so Zoro and Sanji. I won't forget about them so no need to worry about that.

 **BlackGryphon101:** Thanks for the multiple reviews. The Koala from the future died and as for Dragon, that in itself is a secret that I plan to reveal at some point in the story. The revolutionist that was also sent back is going to be a secret, but don't expect it to be a familiar character.

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thanks for being a constant reviewer! Of course I don't plan on them actually mastering the 6 powers right away. But I feel like they would be able to master them much quicker than haki.

 **Mkaius:** Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for that. I personally don't find this arc quite appealing, but I hoped I at least made it fun for some. I hope you continue reading the story.

 **daniel2610994:** Thanks for the review. Well, I think Usopp leaving as a liar actually made the villagers impression of Usopp better because they realize how much they would miss him and his liars, even of they find it annoying.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thanks for being a constant reviewer. Yeah, that's one thing I didn't want to change about Luffy, but he can still keep secrets like what happened in his past. Yeah, I usually do it, but I completely forgot to do, but they are fixed , but thank you! Thanks for liking the idea of using the 6 powers.

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Straw Hats vs Black Cats**

The sun rose as the day of the invasion was upon Luffy and the others. They were currently at the top of the hill that connects the village and the shore. Usopp looked down and admired his work of laying a slippery goo like substance all over the hill as a way to prevent the pirates from climbing up the hill. It was a sure full proof plan, at least according to Usopp.

"Looks like it's almost time." Usopp muttered as he looked to the others as they stood nearby, the only exception being Luffy, who was sticking his finger in the goo. "Oi, don't fall!" Usopp told Luffy, who only laughed.

"Shishishi. It feels weird."

"This was your plan?" Nami asked.

"Hey, at least I thought of one." Usopp reminded her. "Besides, it's perfect. You can't destroy a village if you can't get to it."

"Well, it's not the most brilliant plan, but it can work." Koala added her opinion.

"Whatever, as long as I can cut a few pirates." Zoro added.

The five of them waited for about an hour, but realized that the pirates were taking way too long.

"Something is not right." Nami said, feeling worried.

"Yeah, shouldn't they be here by now?" Koala wondered.

"Hey Usopp..." Luffy asked as he was now sitting on the ground.

"What?"

"Are you sure this is the only way for them to get to the village?" Luffy asked as everyone looked over at Usopp.

"Huh...umm..."

"Why do you ask?" Zoro asked him.

"Because I'm hearing some loud noises over there." Luffy replied to them and pointed in the direction of the village.

"Over there?" Koala asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that your haki?" Luffy nodded. Then, Usopp screamed.

"Oh no!" He yelled as he placed his hands on his cheeks and screamed in horror.

"Wha-What is it?" Nami asked, freaked out by his yelling.

"I completely forgot that there is another shore at the other end of the island!" Usopp screamed.

"What!?" Everyone aside from Luffy yelled.

"How could you forget something about that!?" Nami yelled at him.

"Hey, I thought since they had their meeting here, they would come from this shore!" He replied.

"Isn't our ship on the other side too?" Luffy asked as Nami screamed this time.

"Your right! My treasure is in danger!"

"Now's not the time to worry about your treasure!" Usopp yelled at her.

"Shut up! The treasure is just as important as your village!"

"How!?" Usopp bickered back.

"Luffy-kun...if you knew what was going to happen, why didn't you tell us to go there?" Koala whispered to him.

"Because, that's what happened last time." Luffy replied.

"W-Well..okay but would it really matter if we change the past a little." Koala asked him.

"I don't know. I never did this before and I hardly know what I have to do." Luffy replied, pouting a little. Koala sighed. She knew she shouldn't get angry at Luffy. Time travel was really tricky business and in a way, she agreed with the way he was trying to do things, but she wondered if changing the past a little bit wouldn't hurt that much. "But punching that butler before was something I didn't do last time..." Koala could only give him a small frown.

"Okay, enough of this. Which way do we go Usopp!?" Zoro asked the long nosed man, as Koala and Luffy looked back at the others.

"Just keep going north and you'll get there!" Zoro nodded and took off.

"Hey, wait for me! I can't let them take my treasure!" Nami ran after Zoro before Usopp screamed after her and followed right behind her.

"Come on, Luffy-kun...we should go." Koala told him and was about to go follow the others, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait, Koala." She turned around to face him and tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"I want you to head to the mansion." Koala was surprised.

"The mansion? Why?"

"This would be the perfect opportunity to ask Kaya about you know..." Luffy told her.

"Huh? Should that really be our priority right now?"

"I think it's the perfect time." He replied with a grin. "Strike a deal with her and I'll make sure the village stays safe. So when you're done, bring her along."

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, they are after her."

"As long as you're with her, she'll be okay." Koala stared at Luffy and then sighed, giving in to his idea.

"Alright, I'll go." Luffy nodded.

"Just be careful, I think Kuro might still be there." Koala smirked.

"Don't worry about a thing. Unlike you, I can be stealthy."

"Hey, I can do it too." He pouted.

"Yeah, yeah..." She playfully smirked before heading in the direction of the mansion.

"Yosh! Time to go!" Luffy exclaimed and took a step, but unfortunately stepped on a small puddle of the slippery substance Usopp used on the hill and fell back. "Ah!" Luffy slid down the hill and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, now covered in the same substance. "Well...this didn't happen to me before..."

* * *

"Alright, you crazy people! Let's go and destroy the village and then head to the mansion!" Django shouted at his rag tag group of pirates.

"Aye, Captain!" They exclaimed loudly, with some malicious laughter thrown in there. The pirates ran up the hill toward the village, swinging their swords around in a rampage. Suddenly, several of the pirates in the front started crashing down onto the others, screaming in pain.

"What the...?" One of them asked before looking up and seeing someone at the top of the hill. "Hey, there is someone here!"

Django looked up and recognized the individual from before. "You!"

"It is I, the Great Captain Usopp! I have been waiting for you pirates and I will not let any one of you step foot into this village!" Usopp proclaimed, tossing a couple of pachinko balls in his hand. He had his goggles on and his slingshot, the Ginga Pachinko, in his other hand. "If you don't want to die, then you better get off this island, you hear me!"

"Huh? Never heard of him..." One of the pirates said to another.

'Crap, why am I the first one here? Didn't that green hair guy run ahead of me? Wait, that orange haired girl too...' Usopp thought while keeping a brave face on.

"You...your one of those guys who heard about our plans!" Django shouted as his men looked back at him. "What do you want?"

"This is your last warning! If you don't give up now, my crew of a billion will destroy you!" Usopp lied, which was not seen through by all the pirates, except for one.

"What!? A billion!?" Django shouted in shock, much to the disbelief of his crew.

"He's clearly lying, Captain!" One of the pirates yelled as others murmured about how gullible he was.

"Crap! They know!" Usopp shouted, which made Django angry.

"You dare trick me? You're gonna get it now!"

"Captain!"

"What!? What is it?" Django turned to one of the pirates behind him.

"We found some treasure in that strange boat! About 4 or 5 million beri!"

"What!? Really!?" Django shouted in shock.

"5-5 million berries...how do they have that much?" Usopp wondered as he came up with an idea after the initial shock. "T-That's my treasure! I can give it you!" He announced.

"What? Give them to us?"

"Yes, I will give them to you, if you get off the island right now!" He continued as Django stared up at him.

"You really are a fool. Sure, I'll take your treasure, but why should we leave?"

'Crap, he's right.'

"Now then, why don't you take a look, right here at my ring. When I say, 'One...Two...Django...', you have to open the way. One..." He started to swing the ring from side to side.

"Wait, that ring...he tried doing something with it, but what?" Usopp stared at the ring intently.

"Two..."

Usopp leaned a bit closer, but was then struck from behind by none other than Nami and her staff. "How dare you try to give away my treasure!" She yelled as Usopp landed on the ground.

"Django..." He finished and he instead moved to the side, hypnotizing himself once again.

"Who is that girl?" One of the pirates asked.

"Hey, you lowlife pirates! That treasure is mine! I won't give it to you or anyone else, got that! So, you better watch out, cause I'll make sure I get it back, you hear!" She then turned to Usopp who rubbed the bruise on the back of his head. "Next time, you better not mess with my stuff."

"Then next time you can just tell me! You didn't have to hit me!" He argued back.

"Yeah, yeah...by the way, where is Zoro? Wasn't he running off ahead of us?" Nami asked Usopp.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too."

"So wait...it's us against an entire pirate crew!" Nami shouted as she looked down the hill.

"It looks like...unless someone else shows up..." Usopp nodded, following her gaze.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

"Hmm...I could try to get to the top by running...nah...I think I'll go the more fun way..." Luffy grinned as he stretched his arms grabbed a couple of tree branches. "Gomu Gomu no...Rocket!" He launched himself straight to the air. He held onto his hat as he looked around and managed to see almost the entire island. He looked down and to his slight surprise, saw Zoro standing in the middle of a road, looking for, possibly the way to go. "Shishishishi! Zoro!" The green haired swordsman turned and looked up to see Luffy flying towards him.

"L-Luffy!" Zoro looked up in complete shock as Luffy slammed into him hard. Zoro gritted his teeth in pain as Luffy hit him straight on his side. "Gah!"

Zoro was sent flying and crashed hard onto the ground. Luffy looked up and saw what happened. "Ah, sorry."

"Damn you, Luffy! What the hell!?" Zoro yelled at his captain.

"Shishishishi! I didn't meant to hit you that hard." He apologized.

"Why were you even thinking about hitting me in the first place!?"

"Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Usopp and the others?" Zoro made a grunt noise and stood up.

"I was headed there, but that idiot told me the wrong direction." Zoro replied.

"Oh..." He waited a moment before adding, "...you got lost, didn't you?" Zoro grunted.

"No, I didn't!" He refuted.

"Shishishishi! Well, we probably should get going before things turn bad." Luffy told him.

"Fine..." Zoro said and started to walk, but in the wrong direction again.

"You're going the wrong way." Zoro stopped and turned his head to look at Luffy a bit annoyed. "It's this way." He then stretched his arm towards Zoro and wrapped it around his torso.

"Hey, what are you..." Luffy grinned and stretched his other hand towards and grabbed a tree branch and launched himself and Zoro towards the north. "Wait!" Zoro screamed as the duo headed toward Nami and Usopp.

* * *

"Oh no, Usopp!" Nami screamed as she saw one of the pirates slammed a rock hammer at his head. Usopp groaned from the pain as blood spilled at the back of his head.

"Heh, did you really think you could stop us?" The pirate asked him. "Come on, let's go everyone."

"Aye!" They all marched forward. However, one of them stopped when Usopp grabbed his foot.

"Huh? What...? What are you doing?" The pirate asked as Usopp gritted his teeth in anger. He held on tightly to the pirate's leg.

"I won't...I won't allow it!" The pirate glared down at him before taking his stone hammer and drove it down at Usopp.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"I won't allow it! I won't allow any of you to pass this slope! Even though...even though I've been lying my whole life, I won't let you destroy the village! I want it to be peaceful as every other day!" He screamed with all his might. Nami just looked at the long nosed man's conviction in awe. Unfortunately, the pirates didn't do the same.

"You better shut up, kid!" A pirate jumped towards him, a sword pointed straight at his back. Nami clenched her staff and rushed forward and slam her staff right in the pirate's face.

"You!" Another pirate rushed at her from behind, a sword in hand and swung at her. Nami quickly turned and blocked the sword with her staff, but was overpowered and sent straight towards a boulder. She hissed in pain as Usopp stared at her with wide eyes.

"You..."

"I had enough of this, let's finish him." Several pirates pointed their swords at Usopp, preparing to deal the final blow.

"You idiots!" Django's voice roared from the bottom of the hill. The pirates looked down at their captain. "The village is just right there! Don't waste your time on these guys! Did you already forget about Captain Kuro's plans!? If you mess this up, he'll kill us all! So, go you idiots!" The pirates all flinched at the thought of Kuro killing them and decided to ignore the bloody man on the floor and ran up the hill.

"Let's go destroy the village!" They all yelled. Usopp gritted his teeth and grabbed another pirate again to stop him, but was once again pushed off.

"Don't go!" He pleaded, but they didn't stop. "Please don't go! Please, don't kill anyone!"

The pirates didn't stop. They continued forward, no matter how much he pleaded. It was only when they heard a loud scream that they stopped and looked up. The pirate's eyes widened when they saw something heading towards them from the sky.

"W-What is that!?" They yelled as Nami and Usopp looked up and their eyes widened at the familiar figures.

"We're here!" Luffy shouted, Zoro screamed right behind him, as they crashed into the group of pirates. The crash sent some of the pirates rolling back down the hill as a large dust cloud covered the spot where they crashed. Luffy stood up, placed his hat on his head and patted the dirt off his clothes as the dust cloud disappeared to reveal him, and a disgruntled Zoro. "Yosh! Let's go kick some ass!"

"You idiot!" Zoro stood up and bonked Luffy over the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Luffy shouted.

"For doing something stupid like that! Did you want to kill me!?" Zoro retorted.

"But we got here, didn't we? If we followed you, we'd end up back at the other hill." Luffy replied.

"T-That...you don't know that!" Zoro responded, his face a bit red from embarrassment.

"It's...them..." Usopp muttered as he stared up at the duo. Nami sighed.

"Well, it's about time you two got here." Both men stopped arguing and looked over at Nami.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Nothing a little bruise here and there." Nami told him.

"I see."

"You guys, are you really strong?" Usopp asked them.

"Of course!" Luffy grinned and flexed his muscle.

"Wouldn't be out sailing the seas if we weren't." Zoro added as he tied his bandanna over his head.

"W-Who are they?" One of the pirates asked.

"It's that boy..." Django muttered. He then cleared his throat. "Men! Do not forget our mission! If we fail now, Captain Kuro will have our heads! Doesn't matter who they are! Get to the village and start causing chaos!" The pirates looked at each and nodded, as they stood up and rushed up the hill to begin the fight.

"Oh no..." Usopp pointed his slingshot at the rushing pirates.

"Heh, looks like I'm about to have some fun." Zoro smirked as he took out two of his three swords.

Nami gritted her teeth and stood up and prepared her staff for battle.

Luffy, looked at the pirates with his hat covering his eyes. He then lifted his head and activated his conqueror's haki and in an instant, all the pirates, excluding Django, were knocked unconscious, much to the surprise of everyone.

"W-What the..." Usopp muttered in shock.

"They just all...collapsed." Nami added, shocked as well.

Zoro eyed the pirates and then turned to Luffy. The stare the two exchanged answered Zoro's question. "Oi..."

"What?" Luffy asked.

"You could have left some for us, you know." Zoro told him as Nami and Usopp turned around.

"Oh? Sorry about that. But...it's not over yet." He smiled and Zoro just stayed expressionless.

"You! What did you do!?" Django yelled over at Luffy.

"Sorry, they were making a lot of noise, it got annoying." He answered as Django gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Now then..." Luffy took a few steps forward and stood in between Usopp and Nami. "How about you call those two hiding in your ship to come out and play?"

* * *

Koala turned her head as she saw Kuro sitting on the front steps to the mansion. His eyes were hidden behind the sunlight hitting his glasses, so she couldn't get a quite good read on him, but she could tell he was not happy. She waited patiently until Kuro said something.

"They're late..."

Koala narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for any sort of movement from him. Then, a few seconds later, he stood up, and made his way to the gates and and left the mansion grounds. She waited until he was no longer in her sight before running toward the entrance and entered the grounds.

She silently walked up to the front door and turned the knob to see if it was open. It was, so she softly opened the door and entered the mansion. She closed the door quietly behind her and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, the hard part is done...now then..." She turned around and examined the interior of the mansion. It was a large room with a staircase to her left that led to the second floor. She made her way up the stairs and onto the second floor. There was a large door in the center and she entered through those quietly. She entered a long hallway with doors on both sides. She started opening each door, and took a peek in each one to see if any of them was Kaya's room. She opened another door, but this time, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!" She said and ran inside to help the bloody man on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Koala asked as knelt down beside him and shook his body softly.

"Ugh..." When the man groaned, she let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness." She said as the man opened his eyes.

"You...who...?" The man with sheep like hair managed a few words, looking up at a slightly blurred image of Koala.

"Sir, who did this to you?" She asked. She had a guess, but she needed to hear it from his mouth.

"It was...Kla...Klahadore...the butler..." The man responded through his quick breathing.

'Figured...' Koala thought as her hunch was spot on.

"The Mistress...Miss Kaya...he's after her..." He added as Koala nodded.

"I know...don't worry, she'll be fine." She reassured him as he looked at her.

"Merry?" Koala's eyes widened at the voice and turned her head to see Kaya at the door. She watched as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of one her fellow butlers was on the floor with blood all over him. "Merry!"

"Mistress..." The man named Merry spoke as he was glad to see the Mistress was okay.

"Merry...what happened to you!?" Kaya shouted, feeling a bit scared and anxious. She then saw the person kneeling next to him and recognized her as one of Usopp's colleagues. "You...don't tell me...you did this..."

"What? No, it wasn't me." Koala told her as Merry groaned and sat up as Koala put her hands on him to prevent him from falling over. He coughed up some blood before speaking the truth about what happened.

"No, Miss Kaya...she isn't the one who did this...it was Klahadore." Kaya's eyes widened and she felt her entire world crumble at his words. She walked over to him.

"No...no, that's impossible...he said...he said..." Kaya muttered on her way over to them.

"He's been lying the whole time." Merry told her. "He...He tried to kill me!"

"W-What...?" Kaya looked appalled. "No...that can't be...are you lying?"

"Of course not! Why else would I look like this?" He replied. Kaya walked over to him and knelt beside Koala, a hand covering her mouth. "He...he is a pirate."

"What!?" Kaya asked surprised.

"He's right." Koala spoke as the blond haired girl turned to her. "Right now, Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun, Nami-chan and Usopp-kun are going up against Kuro and his pirate crew to protect you and the village." She stood up and turned to Kaya. "Which is why I'm here."

"Huh?" Both Kaya and Merry looked up at her.

"We have a small proposition for you."

* * *

"H-How did you..." Django gritted his teeth in anger before turning to the ship. "Hey! It's time for you to shine, Nyaban Brothers."

"The captain is calling us."

"Huh? They still haven't made it to the village?"

"That's weird, everyone seems to be knocked out."

"Well, it doesn't look like we have to hide anymore. Shall we go?"

"Let's go!" Two figures jumped from the pirate ship behind Django and landed among the pile of unconscious pirates. "Did you call us, Captain?" Two men, one large and the other skinny, entered the scene. Both men had somewhat cat like disguises on.

"Sham! Buchi! Deal with these bothersome people." Django ordered the duo as they looked up to Luffy and the others.

"W-Who are they?" Nami asked, sitting next to Usopp to the side.

"I don't know, but man could they jump." Usopp added.

Zoro watched them carefully in case they did something out of the ordinary. Luffy just simply stared.

"W-Wait a minute, Captain. I don't think I can!" Sham told Django as he began to panic.

"I-I don't think so either. They look strong!" Buchi followed.

"Eh? Aren't they their secret weapons?" Usopp asked, surprised how scared they looked.

"They look afraid." Nami added.

"Huh..." Zoro whispered, loosening his grip slightly on his swords.

"Don't be fooled." Luffy told the others as they looked at him. "They are acting scared."

The Nyaban Brothers soft grunt noise at Luffy's words.

"Are they now?" Zoro clenched his swords tightly and smirked. "Well then, that makes things more interesting."

"Wait, how do you know they are acting?" Usopp asked.

"Um...I guess you can say it's my haki." Luffy answered, which sounded weird to Nami's ears.

"Regardless, this should be fun now." Zoro smirked and got ready for a fight.

"Wait, Zoro." Luffy stopped him from moving forward.

"Huh? Why? Don't tell me you plan on fighting them all yourself." Zoro felt a bit irritated that he wasn't going to clash at all.

"No, don't worry about that. You'll get the big cat." Luffy grinned. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

"Big cat?"

"You'll see." He then turned to Nami and Usopp. "Hey, you guys wanna help me fight them?"

Both Usopp and Nami blinked. Then they looked at each other. "Huh!? Are you crazy!?" They both shouted.

"Nope. Come on, it would be fun!" Luffy tried to reassure them.

"I-I would, but I think I caught can't-fight-these-guys-itis." Usopp replied while holding his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Yeah and I only want my treasure, something I need to be alive to do." Nami answered.

"Don't worry! As long as I'm here, you'll be fine." Luffy smiled at them. Suddenly, Sham appeared behind Luffy, ready to strike with his claw gloves.

"Ah, watch out!" Usopp and Nami yelled.

However, Luffy already noticed the sneak attack and just simply grabbed Sham's hands to stop him in his track. "What? Impossible!" Luffy smirked.

"Too slow." He tightened his grip, causing Sham to cry out in pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" Luffy chuckled and tossed Sham over to where Buchi was, leaving both brothers stunned.

"That was not very nice, you know." Luffy told them. He then then turned to Nami and Usopp.

"So, you wanna fight?" The two looked at each other. They then smirked and stood up to stand side by side next to Luffy.

"Alright then! I, the great Captain Usopp, will gladly let you be my subordinate in this fight for my village!" Usopp shouted with confidence. He then earned a comical slap in the back of his hand.

"I'm not your subordinate."

"I'll fight, but if they get one scratch on me, that would be 100,000 beris." Nami told him.

"What!? I can't pay that!" Luffy yelled.

"It seems, they are underestimating us, Buchi!" Sham muttered with annoyance.

"That's not nice, you know!" Buchi told them as the two brothers prepared to go on the offensive.

"So...what's the plan?" Usopp asked as he became slightly scared at the idea of fighting the two of them.

"Plan? Don't have one." Luffy told him.

"What? I though you must have at least some sort of plan."

"Nope. We're just going to fight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"They're coming!" Nami shouted as the two brothers ran up the hill.

"So fast!" Usopp cried. Nami lifted her staff in panic as she too, couldn't catch up to the duo's speed.

"Usopp, turn around and attack straight! Nami, duck and then strike with your staff upward." Luffy called out, surprising the two at first, but did as he said. Usopp stretched the rubber band on his slingshot shot back with a pachinko ball and to his surprise, Sham appeared right in front of him. Meanwhile, Nami ducked and to her own surprise, Buchi appeared in front of her and tried to swipe at where her head used to be. Then, both attacked.

"Namari Boshi!" He released the pachinko ball and it hit Sham straight in the face. He was knocked back by the blow and cried from the pain.

Nami did what Luffy told her and swung her staff upward, hitting the large man straight in the chin, knocking him upwards and back.

"Oh..." Zoro looked impressed at the two, but also at how Luffy was able to predict their movements.

"Damn, how did they..." Sham asked, covering his face with his hand. Both Usopp and Nami glanced a peak over at Luffy, who chuckled.

"Nice one, guys." He told them and both smirked in response.

"You may have predicted our attacks...but let's see you try to predict our rapid fury attack!" Both brothers jumped, extended their claws and prepared to pounce at the three of them with swift swipes.

"What do we do now?" Nami asked backing towards Luffy.

"I don't know." Usopp did the same.

Luffy then grabbed their arms and pushed them out of the way before activating his Armament Haki, coating his arms in black and hardening them. He then used his arms to block the swipes by the Nyaban brothers as the claws clashed against his arms. They continued to do so, but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't pierce through his haki.

"W-What is this?" Sham asked.

"I-I don't know..." Buchi was puzzled as well.

Luffy grinned. "Sorry, but you can't scratch me." He then swiped his arms out, shattering their claws and then grabbed Sham's shirt collar and Buchi's bell to hold the two of them in place. "Nami! Usopp! Now!" He shouted and to the Nyaban brother's surprise, both Nami and Usopp jumped towards them from behind Luffy and slammed their respective weapons on their heads. Nami's staff hit Buchi very hard sending him rolling down the hill.

"Usopp Hammer!" While Usopp's hammer was slammed right on top of Sham's head, creating a bruise and knocking him down to the ground hard.

Buchi eventually stopped rolling in front of Django's feet, who was completely shocked at what was happening. Sham, was unconscious at Luffy's feet. "This can't be happening..."

"Shishishi! Good job guys!" Luffy complimented Nami and Usopp.

"Well, you know, this is nothing to the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp proclaimed, feeling proud at his accomplishment.

"Well, I must say, we do work well as a team..." Nami told them as Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi! Yep!"

"Damn you...how dare you make fun of...us..." Django's jaw slowly fell as he stared up at the man he did not want to see at this time. Usopp, Nami and Zoro looked down at his reaction as Luffy turned his head around and glanced behind him at Kuro, who just arrived at the scene.

"Looks like the big cat is here." He said. The others turned and Usopp's eyes widened as he saw Kuro standing behind them at the top of the hill.

"K-Kuro..." Usopp muttered.

"He just had to show up now." Nami frowned, clenching her staff tighter.

"Big cat...oh...I got it..." Zoro smirked as he realized Luffy's words. "Sweet."

Kuro examined the situation and only saw one thing and it made him pissed. His crew was pathetic. "You...What the hell do you all think you're doing!? Are you seriously telling me that you can't handle four children! You should all have been terrorizing the village already!" He yelled at his crew, although mostly all of them were unconscious to hear him.

"But, Captain Kuro...we..." Django tried to reason as Buchi sat up and look terrified at seeing the old captain.

"Silence! Tell me...have you all, the Black Cat Pirates, have you all always been this weak?" He glared at the remaining two, which caused them to jump in fear. "Say something...Django!"

"B-But you said...that I shouldn't worry about those kids and..." He tried to explain himself, but Kuro was not having any of it.

"So what? It really shouldn't be a problem dealing with a couple of kids. Maybe...you really are weaker than I thought."

"But we..."

"I don't want to hear any more excuses..." He glared for a second before closing his eyes and fixing his glasses.

"Hold on...who are you calling weak?" Buchi suddenly spoke as Django and everyone else looked over at him. "We've been traveling the seas for three years, while all you have been doing is being such rich girl's butler. Maybe it's just you plan itself that is not working."

"Oi, Buchi, stop that!" Django warned the larger man.

"Are they..having a disagreement?" Usopp wondered.

"It's been three long years...do you really think you can beat me now?" He stated and then rushed forward toward him. "I'll like to see you try!"

"Wait, Buchi!" Kuro just fixed his glasses as he watched Buchi run past Luffy and the others. He then pounced at Kuro, who glared at at him. Buchi tried to go for a swipe, but before he could, Luffy grabbed his head and slammed him down to the ground. Kuro just simply stared at Luffy.

"W-Wha...? Luffy? Why did you...?" Nami asked, surprised.

"That's enough. I've been waiting for you...Kuro." Luffy told him.

"Oh?" Luffy let go of Buchi's head and kicked him slightly to get him out of the way.

"I don't like you." Luffy simply stated.

"I'm not particular fond of you, either...Straw Hat." Kuro replied.

"That's fine with me. Anyway, let me ask you something. Are you a betting man?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What's he up to?" Usopp asked. Nami could only shrug, while Zoro just kept a calm eye on both of them.

"A betting man? If I must answer that question, yes, I am. After all, I did bet my plan on my former pirate crew...and now I'm thinking I gambled on the wrong people." He said, closing his eyes.

"Then, how about we make a bet, right here and now." Luffy offered.

"What kind of bet?" Kuro asked, a bit intrigued.

"Oi, Luffy..." Nami called out to him, but was ignored.

"It's simple, I bet that Zoro can beat you. If he wins, you leave this island and never come back." Luffy told him as the others were shocked by his proposal.

"Are you crazy!?" Nami shouted.

"Interesting...and what if he should lose?" Kuro asked.

"If he loses, then the four of us leave and you can do whatever you want." Luffy replied.

"What!?" Usopp shouted. Kuro smirked. "Are you betting the safety of my village and Kaya?"

"Don't worry. Zoro can handle this." Luffy told him as he glanced behind to Zoro. Zoro stared back as the two of them felt a sensation of trust between each other. Zoro then smirked.

"That's some high praise, Captain. I'm game." Zoro agreed to the terms.

"What!?" Usopp shouted again. "I can't just accept this!"

"I know how you feel..." Luffy said, but was stopped by Usopp.

"The hell you do! This isn't like some game. My village's lives and Kaya's life is at stake here." Usopp retorted.

"What's the most important thing between friends, Usopp?" Luffy asked, turning towards him.

"Wha-?"

"The most important thing is trust. If you can't trust your friends, then you won't be to rely on anyone and that makes you alone. Being alone is worse than you think. Which is why I am making this bet. I trust Zoro to beat Kuro and that's all I need to know he will do it." Luffy explained. Usopp was slightly surprised at his words, but still felt a little angry at the idea of betting the lives of everyone he cared about in a single fight. "I still can't..."

"Intriguing proposition." Kuro spoke, smirking as he fixed his glasses. "You have a bet."

"Wait!" Usopp shouted as Luffy nodded and walked away from Kuro. Usopp was in shock as the deal was set. Luffy walked towards him and stopped right next to him.

"Don't worry. Zoro can win this fight. Besides, I did only say the four of us." Luffy whispered to him as he walked forward. Usopp's eyes widened, unsure of what he meant by that and turned his head to stare at Luffy.

Luffy continued walking until he stopped in front of Nami. He looked at her as she had a small frown. She looked at him and then looked down and away as if she was contemplating something. Luffy didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but had a good guess on what it was. He didn't say anything to her and just turned around to see Zoro now standing parallel to Kuro.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kuro asked as he dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground.

"Roronoa Zoro. The future Greatest Swordsman in the World." Zoro responded, drawing his words, placing one of them in his mouth.

"Greatest Swordsman...?" Kuro repeated. He then smirked. "How trifling."

"Shut up. You better prepare yourself. I can't make my captain look bad if he's trusting me to defeat you." Zoro said, pointing a sword at him.

"Oh, well then. Too bad for you, I have my own reputation at stake." He responded as he took out two cat gloves with long extended claws sticking out of them.

"Aren't you a ferocious cat." Zoro smirked.

"Hmph, I wouldn't try being a smart ass." Kuro told him as he put on the gloves.

"Then make your move." Zoro told him.

Kuro smirked as he put the last glove on. "Gladly." He then pounced at Zoro so quickly, that Zoro had very little time to react. However, he lifted his swords upward and managed to block the attack. "Good reactions...but..." Kuro then disappeared, surprising Zoro.

"What?" Luffy sensed where Kuro was heading and quickly stretched his arm towards Usopp, grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him out of the way, as Kuro scratched the ground where Usopp once stood. Usopp fell on the ground beside Luffy and quickly sat up to gasp at the scratch on the ground.

"Whoa...where did those come from?" He asked.

"Kuro can move fast." Luffy explained. "It's hard to keep track of him if you never faced someone that fast."

"Is Zoro gonna be in trouble?" Nami asked.

"No..he can handle this." He smirked, showing full confidence in Zoro's ability.

"How can you be so sure?" Usopp asked, a bit surprised at the trust he had for the swordsman.

"Because...I trust Zoro...otherwise, I wouldn't have him be my crew mate. That and...if he wants to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, there is now way he is going to lose here." Both Nami and Usopp were amazed at his confidence and both thought that maybe, they should have confidence in Zoro as well.

Zoro heard the comments by Luffy and smirked for a second, but immediately went back to concentrating on his opponent. He then saw a few scratches show up on some of the rocks and ground.

Zoro stayed still, examining the area around him, searching for any signs of Kuro or the scratches he was making for any indication of his location. He carefully let his eyes try to track him down. However, it was difficult, but if it wasn't, then Zoro would have been disappointed.

"Damn, where is he?" Usopp asked searching the area, but couldn't see any signs of Kuro.

"He's coming..." Luffy said. "Zoro! Trust you instinct!" He yelled over to his crew mate. Zoro clenched his swords tightly and doing as his captain said, followed his instinct. He lifted his swords to his right and with a clank of blades colliding, Zoro stopped Kuro from piercing his right shoulder.

"Lucky guess..." Kuro told Zoro.

"Call it whatever, you want...but I got you now!" Zoro pushed Kuro off of him and swung his swords at him. Kuro used his cat gloves to block Zoro's swords, using his quickness, rather than strength, to stop Zoro from cutting him.

"Go Zoro!" Luffy cheered as both men clashed blades again and again.

"This is getting tiresome." Kuro said as he jumped away from a horizontal slash. Zoro gripped his swords as Kuro adjusted his glasses. He then quickly pounced and tried to slash Zoro from behind, but the swordsman quickly turned and blocked the man's claws again with one of his swords. Zoro then tried to turn the other direction and go for a slash of his own, but Kuro jumped, dodging it, and then landed on top of Zoro's sword. Zoro glared at Kuro, who then ran on the sword towards him and jumped to slash at him again. Zoro jumped back slightly, barely avoiding the blades and then went for a slash of his own, which cut right through the blades on Kuro's right glove. The blades were cut clean, leaving only half of the blades on the glove. Kuro clicked his tongue in annoyance and backed away from the swordsman.

"Oh...is the big kitty afraid now?" Zoro mocked Kuro, who simply adjusted his glasses.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, if I were you." He warned him and then slouched forward with his arms waving back and forth.

"Oh boy...that's..." Luffy and the others heard Django shout. "That's the Nuki Ashi (Stealth Foot)!

"The what?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro! Watch out!" Luffy shouted and in response, eyed the man very closely. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kuro vanished. Zoro's eyes widened.

"What the...?" Zoro muttered.

"W-Where did he go?" Usopp asked. Suddenly, the sound of pain could be heard behind them and when they turned, one of Kuro's men cried in pain as he was slashed by something. "Huh? What just happened? That guy, he just got..."

Then another scream came and another crew member was cut. Zoro knew this was Kuro's doing, but he couldn't see him at all. "Damn, where is he?"

Another scream and slash on the wall of the cliff came soon afterwards. Luffy knew where Kuro was. His eyes were trained long enough to catch even the quickest of people. However, just like before, Kuro was erratic. He didn't know who he was cutting, but he didn't care. That pissed him off.

Next scream was from Zoro as he felt his shoulder get slashed by one of Kuro's attacks. "Zoro!" Nami shouted.

"Damn it..." Zoro cursed as he ignored the pain in his shoulder and tried to look for the mad man.

"Oi, this isn't looking so good!" Usopp shouted. "How could he attack his own men?"

"He's a pirate...like he cares..." Nami seethed in anger. "They're all the same."

"He's being erratic." Luffy told them. "He's not attacking them on purpose. He is just attacking at random times...however, he doesn't care one way or another who he cuts. He is definitely the type of pirate I don't like."

"You're saying that as if there are good pirates in the world." Nami replied to his statement.

"There are...but I won't lie and say that there is a lot of them. However, there are, you just haven't met one until now." He told her.

"Now?"

"Of course. I'm a good pirate." He grinned.

"That's still up for debate...but I guess you're not as bad as he is." Nami replied.

"I'll take that...I guess." Luffy muttered before seeing Kuro going for Nami. Luffy furrowed his eyebrow in slight anger as he then shoved Nami slightly, pushing against the wall of the cliff. "Nami!" Luffy felt a slash against his shoulder and upper back. Nami's eyes widened when she saw Luffy get hurt, but he didn't show any notion of pain on his face.

"Lu...ffy..." Nami whispered as he was standing very close to her. Luffy just simply stared at her. His hands planted on the wall of the cliff on both sides to prevent himself from falling on her.

"You okay?" He asked and Nami nodded.

"Oi, are you okay?" Zoro called out as Luffy removed his hands from the cliff and turned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Zoro gave a nod and went back to see Kuro dealing more scratches on the ground, getting closer to Zoro.

"Damn...where..." Zoro wondered as he tried to catch any glimpse of him. Suddenly, Zoro could sense a malicious aura and before he knew it, he felt a deep slash across his left shoulder blade. He grunted as Kuro stopped moving and appeared behind him. Zoro panted as he fell to a knee. "Damn it..."

"Oi! Are you okay!?" Usopp called out to him.

"Yeah...I'm just peachy..." He groaned in response. He stood up and turned to face Kuro.

"It seems you can't seem to catch up to me. Shame. Looks like this might be over quicker than I thought." Kuro told him as he adjusted his glasses.

"Cocky bastard..." Zoro muttered through his sword.

"Now then...let's finish this..." He said and slouched once more.

"Like hell, I'll let you try!" Zoro yelled and charged at Kuro. He started waving his arms back and forth as Zoro went in for a horizontal slash.

"Too slow." Kuro said and vanished as Zoro's sword cut nothing, but air.

"Damn..." Zoro quickly turned and tried to look for him.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Usopp shrieked, putting his hands on his head, panic setting in.

"Come on..." Zoro tried, but still couldn't see him clearly. All he saw was some leaves moving and then part of the ground or wall of the cliff get slashed, but nothing that helped him pinpoint his location. Zoro then went to thinking of what he could do to close the range that Kuro could move around in. After a couple of seconds, he thought of something. However, it he was unsure of it succeeding. He looked over at Luffy, who was eyeing him back. No words were needed for Zoro as he turned back to face him. "Well...I guess I got no other choice...I just hope it works..."

Zoro crouched and moved his feet slightly to get a good sturdy posture for what he planned on doing next. He saw more scratches appear on the ground and on the body of some of the unconscious men and saw that Kuro, despite being erratic, was always around a certain distance between each scratch. Zoro then closed his eyes and tightened the muscles in his legs.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Usopp asked.

"He's going to try that..." Luffy replied.

"Huh? But he barely was able to get it down last night."

"Your right...but...when you're out of options, sometimes you just do something different. Even if you haven't perfected something." Luffy replied as he eyed Zoro.

Taking a deep breath, Zoro calmed down his mind. 'Alright...just do what Luffy said...picture your legs as two blades...' Zoro calmly thought as he did just that. 'Feel the air around you and concentrate it straight to my legs...when you feel it...release it...' Zoro then opened his eyes and jumped. Then, with everything he had, swung his legs like two blades, slashing the air in front of him. Using all his strength, Zoro was able to create two compressed air blades that were sent down the hill. "Rankyaku!"

"He did it!" Nami and Usopp cheered as Luffy stared at the blades and noticed something off about them.

Two air blades went down the hill in a straight line, covering the entire width between the cliff walls. However, the blades soon began shrinking halfway down the hill before disappearing entirely. 'Damn it...'

"W-What? Why did they?" Usopp asked.

"Speed." Luffy responded. "Rankyaku utilizes not only strength, but the speed as well. If it's not balanced out, the blades weaken."

"What!? Then that means...he didn't get..." Usopp frowned and slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Not necessarily..." Luffy grinned as Kuro suddenly showed himself with pain etched on his face.

"Damn it...what the hell was that...?" He groaned as he fell to a knee.

"Huh? He got him...but how?" Nami asked.

"His ankle...the Rankyaku manage to at least cut the area around his right ankle. With that injured, he won't be able to move as fast as before. The Rankyaku may not have lasted long enough, but the strength Zoro put behind it, even as small as it was, was enough to hurt Kuro."

"Then that means...this is your chance, Zoro!" Usopp yelled.

"I know, I know!" Zoro then ran down the hill toward Kuro, his blades in position to deal the Onigiri. Kuro looked up and saw Zoro heading his way and panic set in.

"Captain!" Django shouted as he ran toward his captain to try and help him.

"Damn you brats...I will not fall here!" Kuro yelled.

"Oni..." Zoro started as Kuro's eyes widened. "...Giri!"

"He got him!" Usopp cheered.

"Gah!" Luffy clenched his teeth in anger as Kuro, at the last second, grabbed Django and used him as a human shield. Zoro cut down Django as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That bastard! He used his own man to shield himself." Usopp shouted in anger.

"Hehehe, at least he had some use to me." Kuro chuckled as he stood up, but kept his right foot from the ground. "Now then, it's time I finish this game!" Kuro stated and pushed off his good leg towards Zoro, who had his back to him. "Die!"

"Watch out!" Usopp warned Zoro.

"Like hell you are." Zoro quickly turned, put his hands swords behind his mouth sword and unleashed his own attack. "Santoryu: Tora Gari!" Kuro was slashed across his body as Kuro was now behind Zoro.

"No...my plan...it's always...flawless..." Kuro said before feeling the pain of the slash and falling down to the floor unconscious.

"He did it!" Usopp and Nami cheered as Luffy chuckled.

"Good job, Zoro!" Luffy congratulated his crew mate as the swordsman returned his swords to his sheaths and took off his bandanna.

"No problem...captain." He smirked.

Luffy nodded with a smile and then turned to Usopp. "See, I told you to trust Zoro."

"Y-yeah...I guess you were right..." Usopp nodded. "But never do that again! I don't think my heart could take it." He said while slumping down to the ground, tired from all the fighting.

"Shishishishi! No problem! Besides, you two put up a good fight too! Nice job!" Usopp and Nami looked at each other and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Nami said.

"Oh, looks like you guys are done here." The four of them turned to see Koala with a smile on her face and waved her hand.

"Ah, Koala! You're back!" Luffy chuckled, glad to see her.

"And where exactly have you been! We fought for our lives and you were off doing what!?" Nami shouted, feeling a bit irritated at the older girl.

"Well, I did have a different task, but just as important." Koala replied as she stepped aside to reveal Kaya.

"Kaya!" Usopp was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came...to see with my own eyes...about Klahadore...and you Usopp-san..." Kaya explained as Koala held onto her hand. "So...it looks like all of it was true...Klahadore really was a pirate...and he really was after my family fortune." Usopp frowned.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Kaya..." He apologized.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for Usopp-san. I should have..." Kaya started to get tears in her eyes. "If I would have known sooner then maybe...all of this...I feel so stupid..." She cried.

"No, it's not your fault at all, Kaya!" Usopp reassured her. "It's damn Kuro who is at fault! He hurt you in a way that I can't forgive him for! Now, you don't have to worry anymore. Kuro won't be going after the village or you, so cheer up! I'll tell you a good story!"

Kaya looked up at Usopp and smiled. "Thank you, Usopp." She then turned to the others. "Thank you all too."

Zoro and Nami smiled, while Luffy grinned. "No problem!"

"Captain!" The members of the Usopp pirates jumped and tackled Usopp to the ground.

"Wah! You guys! What are you doing here!?" Usopp asked as Carrot, Pepper and Onion have tears streaming down their faces.

"You guys were awesome!" They cried. Usopp could only smile and chuckle.

"Well, of course! No can defeat the Great Captain Usopp!" He grinned and the three kids nodded their head in agreement.

Luffy smiled before looking over at Koala. She returned his gaze and she nodded. Luffy grinned and nodded back.

"Yosh! I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Koala sighed as the others laughed.

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta make sure my treasure is safe...and maybe steal some from that pirate ship over there." Nami smirked, her eyes turning into beri signs.

"Oi, oi, oi..." Zoro narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"I'll go with you. I need to check something also." Luffy told her, which made her slightly puzzled.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded.

"Yep! Go save us some seats! I'll be eating a lot!" Zoro sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Nami counted the beris she stole from the Black Cat Pirates and saw that it was over 1 million beris. "Is this really all? And they call themselves a pirate crew." Nami sighed from annoyance and turned her head to see Luffy lifting the last of Kuro's crew on board their ship.

"Yosh! That's all of them." He clapped his hands.

"What are you doing exactly?" Nami asked from the beach below.

"Oh, just making sure they keep their promise." He told her as he then pulled the anchor from the water. He then jumped down and pushed the ship a bit out towards the sea. He watched as the ship sailed out into the ocean with a smile.

Nami watched Luffy's back with a curious gaze. She thought back to what Luffy said about trust and it made her think. 'I wonder...could he...'

"Hm? What's wrong, Nami?" Nami looked up to see Luffy kneeling down in front of her, his face very close. Out of pure reaction, she hit him over the head.

"Don't scare me like that! And you were too close!" She yelled as Luffy winced slightly from the pain.

"Ow...that hurt..." Luffy whined. "Why is it that your punches always hurt me!?"

"Because your an idiot." He pouted at her answer.

"Honestly..." She turned away from him and grabbed the bag of money. She frowned and looked over at him, nursing his bruise.

"Hey, Luffy?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make such a bet?" She asked.

"Why? I already said why." She shook her head.

"I know that...but wasn't it still too risky? To bet something like people's lives...I don't think any amount of trust you have on someone, is worth that risk." She explained as Luffy looked at her.

"You may be right...but..." He stood up. "...to be part of a crew, we need trust more than anything. If we don't have that, then we can falter at nay point. We need trust in order to get strong. The stronger we are, the better it is for us to accomplish our dreams. No matter what dream you have, you can not get it done alone. You will always need friends to support you and help you. That's why trust is needed. Once we have that and the belief that we can all do anything we set our minds too, for each other, that is when we are a complete and powerful crew. That's what I want and I'm glad I can put my trust in all of you." He finished with a big smile.

Nami stared in awe at Luffy and felt a certain emotion. One she hadn't felt in a long time. 'Not since Belle...' She stopped herself and smiled. "I get it...however...I'm still not a member of your crew." She turned around.

"Huh?" Luffy responded with slight surprise.

"Like I said, we're acquaintances until further notice." Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah..." She giggled at him, placing the money bag on their ship. Once she made sure it was hidden from plain sight, she walked over to him.

"Well, shall we go?" Luffy looked at her and nodded.

"Yosh! Time to eat!"

* * *

The later that day...

"Whoa! Look at it!" Nami squealed in delight as she stared up at the Merry-Go! Zoro smirked and was impressed at the ship. "It's a caravel!"

Luffy smiled and felt tears in his eyes at the sight of his old ship. 'Merry!' He was so ecstatic to see his old ship. It looked exactly like he remembered, except without all the damage and bruises she suffered before her funeral. It made him incredible happy to see an old friend. 'It's so good to see you, Merry. Don't worry, this time...I will make sure you join us on all of our adventures!'

"Thank you very much, Kaya-chan." Koala thanked the young blond girl who smiled.

"It's the least I can do, for everything you have done." Kaya told them.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Luffy said and she smiled.

"Allow me to introduce to you all, the Going Merry. It's a caravel ship with a rudder in the middle." Merry, Kaya's butler, explained. He then looked over the crew and found it weird that it was such a small crew. "Wow, are you all really the people who stopped the Black Cat Pirates? I thought there was going to be more of you."

"Yeah, this is us! Thanks for letting us have this ship!" Luffy replied.

"You are most certainly welcome." Merry replied with a smile. "Now then, allow me to explain how it works." Merry said as he started to explain how to steer the Merry-Go. Luffy nodded his head, understanding the basics of the instructions. Once Merry finished, Luffy grinned.

"Got it!" Nami looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Hm? Of course." He answered.

"Luffy-kun knows a lot about how to operate ships...it's his navigational skills that need a bit of work." Koala said with a light chuckle.

"Figures..." Nami sweat dropped.

Kaya giggled. "We also prepared all the necessary supplies on the ship, so you are all well prepared for the journey ahead."

"Thank you! You're really kind." Luffy told her.

"You're most welcome."

"SOMEBODY! STOP ME!" Everyone looked up the hill and saw Usopp rolling down it with a large book bag behind his back.

"Ah! It's Usopp-san!"

"What is that idiot doing?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know, but it's funny." Luffy laughed.

"Funny or not, we have to stop him before he runs over the ship." Zoro said and Luffy nodded.

Usopp continued to scream and rolling down the hill until he came to a complete stop by Zoro's foot, along with one of Luffy's feet. "T-Thanks..." He muffled.

"No problem." Both men said before lowering their feet. Usopp rolled one more time until he was now face first into the sand.

Once Usopp got back to his feet and Luffy, with the others, got on board the Going Merry, the long nose man met with Kaya.

"So, you're really leaving, Usopp-san?" Kaya asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't try to stop me." Usopp told her, to which she nodded.

"I won't. Everyone is gonna miss you though." She told him as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm going to go on a bunch of adventures and when I come back, I will have so many stories to tell you, you will be in for a treat!" He grinned.

Kaya giggled. "Okay. I'll wait until then."

"Right. It's a promise!" Usopp nodded and then turned to Luffy and the others. "Oi, I hope we see each other again, until then, be safe!"

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked, as he slouched over the railing.

"Why? You really are not smart, are you. We're both going to be pirates and sail the sea. Eventually we will have to meet again." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro spoke. "Just get in." He said, pointing to the Merry-Go.

"Huh?" Usopp blinked in confusion.

"We're friends now, right? So, come on. Let's go out on adventures together!" Luffy grinned widely as Usopp looked at them in shock.

"Then...that means..." Usopp smiled before jumping in the air. "I'm going to be the Captain, right!?"

"No! I'm still the captain!" Luffy told him as Kaya and Merry chuckled. They watched Usopp get on board the ship and then wave them goodbye before heading up the cliff. Both Merry and Kaya were on the cliff as they watched the Merry-Go, along with Usopp and the others sail away from their island.

"Merry?"

"Hm? What is it, Mistress?" He asked.

"Lying is hard." She told him and he was confused by her words.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"About Usopp-san..."

"Oh, did you want him to stay?" He asked, getting what Kaya was talking about.

"Yeah...but I know that would just be selfish of me." Kaya told him as he smiled. He then told her about Usopp's mother and why he started to lie. This made Kaya cry.

"That's why, you have to become stronger, to repay Usopp-san for everything he has done." Kaya nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah."

"By the way, Miss Kaya." Merry began.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it was wise to take that ladies proposal?" Kaya kept a straight face as she looked out into the ocean.

* * *

" _A proposition?" Kaya asked._

" _Yes, you see, Luffy-kun and I, are not just regular pirates. We're also a part of the Revolutionary Army." Kaya and Merry were stunned by what she said. "As such, we heard about you from one of our contacts and we want to strike a deal with you."_

" _A deal?" Kaya asked._

" _You see, our forces, here in the East Blue are weak. We need help increasing our strength in the weakest of the Blues and we want your help. Basically, allow us to protect you and this island, in exchange for some needed funds and resources. We won't ask for anything expensive or out of your reach, so rest assure we won't ask for a whole lot."_

" _Do you realize what you are asking the Mistress?" Merry spoke. "You are asking her to get involved with the Revolutionary Army and everything that goes with it. If the Government finds out, who knows what they will do to her and this island. It's too big of a risk."_

" _I understand your concern, but don't worry...we will make sure you are never found out. I have already contacted our officers in the nearest base, here in the East Blue. They will provide you with some help, officers to be exact. Very strong officers that will make sure your are protected at all cost. Once our forces grow stronger, here in the East Blue, the protection we will provide will be a lot more stronger than now. Also, no matter what happens, we will never tell anyone your affiliation. If anyone asks, tell them you have no idea and the officers will do the same. We have trained them to do this for years. We want to free this world from the tyranny that the World Government has engraved into society. If you do this for us, Luffy-kun and the others, including Usopp-kun, will stop Klahadore from destroying the village and killing anyone, I can promise you that." Koala explained as Kaya took a moment to take in all that she told her. She looked over at Merry._

" _Miss Kaya, whatever you decide, I will be with you, 100%." Kaya returned the smile Merry had on his face and then turned to Koala._

" _Very well then...I accept." Koala smiled at her._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

Kaya smiled. "I'm sure. If it's something I can do to help Usopp-san and Luffy-san, after what they did, then I gladly will do it." Merry smiled down at her.

"Very well, Miss Kaya." They watched the sea for a couple more minutes before deciding to head back to the mansion. "Shall we head back, Miss Kaya?"

"Yes." She said and stood up. They turned to start their walk back, but stopped when three individuals stood before.

"Excuse us, but are you Miss Kaya?" The individual in the center asked.

"Yes...um...who are you three exactly?" Kaya asked.

"We are members of the Revolutionary Army, sent here to protect you, under orders from the beautiful and beloved Koala-san." He responded as he and the other two, another man and a woman, stood tall and placed a fist on their chest. "We are here as your new employees."

"So, you three are..."

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"I see...very well then. Shall we head to the mansion?" The three nodded.

"Yes, Miss Kaya!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes 2:** Well, done with this arc! Let me know what you think. Was it good, bad, whatever...let me know. Again I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Until next time!


	7. The Floating Restaurant & Familiar Cook

Thank you all for your responses. It was very nice to hear. I'm glad many of you liked the idea of Zoro going against Kuro and the fight between the Nyaban Brothers vs Luffy, Usopp and Nami. I was a bit worried to hear what you might think of it, but I'm glad you liked it.

Also, don't be afraid to leave me a message or review with some concerns or disagreement about certain things. It helps as a writer to get some criticism to progress as a writer.

One other thing, I am making some slight revision to Luffy's harem, due to much thought about it and making decisions that would be best for the story. Also, it's better to change the list now then making the change at some random point that might ruin the story. It's better to add, then change the harem at a later point in the story. It's not too big of a change and if you dislike the change, don't worry since the girls I'm changing will be involved with a different SH. For the record, Luffy is not the only character whose getting a harem *wink wink. Anyway, the updated harem list as of Chapter 869, for now only Luffy, will reveal the other character harem list later on, is as follow:

Luffy's Harem:  
Nami  
Robin  
Koala  
Vivi  
Hancock  
Shirahoshi  
Rebecca  
Reiju (Yep, I'm doing it lol)

As for Nojiko, shes still gonna be part of the story, but shell probably be paired up with another character. Not sure who yet.

Now let me answer some reviews:

 **Flux Casey:** Thank you for the review. Yes, Koala thinks Luffy did join the Revolutionary Army. The moment Luffy said that he didn't plan on joining the Revolutionary Army was during a time when the other Revolutionist, who got sent back in time, did not know he didn't join. Thus, he assumed Luffy did and that is what he told the present day Revolutionary Army. I understand why it would seem confusing, by the wording I did in the previous chapters, but she and the others don't know that he fully joined the army.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thank your for the review. The relationship with Koala and Nami will soon start to develop as we head closer and closer to the Arlong Park Arc. I know many are excited for it, as am I in writing it, so stay tuned for the relationship development between them. I never once thought of it as some Pokemon battle, but I can see why you may think so. I'm glad you liked that fight and the bond growth with Zoro. Luffy's mind has always been interesting to me. He is very blunt and always speak his mind. Once you are able to understand this, then, in my opinion, you can build on it and make it more intelligent and use his mind more than just going on instinct. To say he wont go on instinct int his story will be a lie though, since that is one of his best characteristics. Funny you say that, cause when I was thinking of having Zoro use that move, I pictured his legs turning into blades.

 **The Keeper of the Worlds:** Thank you for the review. I wasn't trying to make him out as Sanji, but Koala is the pride and joy of the Revolutionary Army so almost all the men are affectionate about her. She slightly knows this, but also gets confused by it sometimes.

 **MakubeDaKiddX:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad you this story made your crappy day somewhat good. One of the reasons why I like writing in general. I'm glad you liked my change of having Zoro vs Kuro. I had thought about doing that for this arc, mostly because it would be blade vs blades, so who better than Zoro. It also helped me in creating and building on the bond between Zoro and Luffy. It's still not as strong as say Thriller Bark level, but everything needs to start off small somewhere. As for your Film Gold question, I will not say much, but I did like Carina...a lot so...who knows what I might do.

 **Alain59370:** Thank you for the review! Well, we can't forget about the others. Luffy will get his fights, so expect them relatively soon. What can I say, I like LuNa, not because I think they look good together, but because how their potential canon relationship is being written. I'm not Oda, so I cant say he will make them canon, but if he does, he wrote their relationship and their bond so well that it become great writing on his part. However, I'm a sucker for harem stories so sue me.

 **Hina Hinata-chan** : Thank you for the review! The first mate debate is one that goes on all over the One Piece fandom. Most say Zoro because hes the second strongest among the crew. However, there are some who believe Nami is because she takes over the crew when it comes to the sea or certain stuff and thus makes her look kind of like a vice captain in certain situations. Same could be said for Zoro as he has shown vice captain/first mate type instances in certain moments. I think Oda doesn't put a label like first mate because he views the crew as equals, despite Luffy being the Captain. Koala, is his supervisor in terms of the Revolutionary Army objectives, not the crew. She understands her role and doesn't want to take the vice captain role because she was not a part of the original crew and feels she is not for to fill the role, at least that's how I would interpret it.

 **OnePieceFan2:** Thank you for the review! Time travel is a very tricky thing. There will be something implemented in the story very soon about time travel that I feel not a lot of time travel stories, if any, don't necessarily seem to take account for. I'm not saying Luffy knows anything about the consequences of time travel, but it's also confusing which is why hes uncertain of what he has to do or not. Thus, making him feel like he has to stay to the status quo is his best chance to go back on his journey. Glad you like the Zoro vs Kuro fight. The technique fits best for Zoro as it allows him to use his body like blades thus making him a more unique swordsman and stronger as well. Luffy can't be the only who gets a significant power up. Koala does not know that. As the manga progresses, I have to keep track on some things to avoid any sudden changes to the story that will change my story, which is hard since new stuff always gets introduced. It is hard, but I hope I can make it work. As for the Zeff thing, stay tuned for what I plan on doing.

 **Blackstriker94:** Thank you for the review! Yes, Vivi is in the harem.

 **Halfrican18:** Thank you for the review! Glad you liked the growth in bond I did for Zoro and Luffy as well as for Nami and Luffy. Everyone is always anxious for the Arlong Park in these type of stories. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Well, that's it for the reviews!

I hope you guys don't mind me just summarizing the event between Luffy and Gaimon. Honestly, it doesn't have any changes that will affect this story, so I'll summarize that they did visit the island and similar things that happened in the manga happened. I hope that's fine for all. With that, on to Chapter 7.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Floating Restaurant and Familiar Cook**

With Usopp on board as the newest crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as their new ship, the Going Merry, the pirate crew sailed once more. The crew managed to stop by an island, hoping to resupply, and met with the man trapped inside a treasure chest, Gaimon. After revealing the truth about the treasure that Gaimon was protecting and hoping to obtain, after so long, they bid farewell to the man, hoping to one day see him at some point in their journey.

The pirate crew was now sailing toward their next destination, enjoying the beautiful weather that the day blessed them with. Luffy was on the deck with a plain black flag and a couple of buckets in front of him. Usopp, curiously walked up to him and asked what he was doing.

"A pirate ship needs a jolly roger, right? I'm going to draw it right now." He informed him.

"I see, well let's see it." Luffy nodded at began drawing the jolly roger of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, despite everything Luffy has been through, his drawing sucked and was so sloppily drawn, the others looked at it and commented about how badly drawn it was.

"That's kind of terrifying...in it's own way..." Nami commented.

"W-Well, I mean, the goal is to strike fear in others...so I guess that works...in it's own way..." Zoro added.

"I think it looks cute...in it's own way..." Koala added, slightly unsure about her own comment.

"Maybe it's an abstract..." Nami added as Luffy grinned.

"You guys like it?" He asked.

"You can't draw, can you?" Usopp asked.

"I mean I'm not great, but I think I did okay." Luffy replied.

"Do you want me to draw it?" Usopp offered and Luffy grinned.

"Sure!" He nodded and handed him a clean black sail for him to draw on.

After a short while, Usopp grinned proudly and showed them his masterpiece. "Behold! The greatest pirate flag to sail the seas!" The others looked at the drawing and narrowed their eyes at it. Both Zoro and Luffy then slapped Usopp on the back of their head.

"That's your Jolly Roger!" They both said and made him redo it. After another couple of minutes, Usopp finished drawing the new Jolly Roger. Luffy grinned happily at the sight of his Jolly Roger once again.

"It looks great, Usopp!" Luffy complimented him for his work.

"Well, of course! If I'm not the best artist in the world, no one is." He replied confidently.

"It looks really good." Nami smiled at the grinning, straw hat wearing skull and crossbones.

"Ee!" Koala agreed.

"Well, now that it's done, let's raise it!" Zoro told them and they nodded. They proceeded with raising the Jolly Roger at the top of the crow's nest.

"Yosh! Can you now draw it on the mast?" Luffy asked of Usopp.

"Leave it to me!" He nodded.

Once the Jolly Roger was finished getting drawn on the mast and on the extra black flags, the Going Merry was now a full fledged pirate ship. Luffy was extremely happy and excited that his crew was slowly returning to what he remembered. He then looked out to the ocean and let the wind blow softly against his hair. 'Yosh! Next up, Sanji!'

"Phew...I'm tired..." Usopp groaned as he laid flat on the deck.

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called out to him. Usopp sat up and looked over to see Luffy next to the rear cannon.

"Hm? What are you doing, Luffy?" He asked.

"Shishishishi, want to have a contest to see who can hit that small island!" He challenged the long nosed man, who smirked.

"Oh, you're on!" Usopp ran towards him as he passed by a sleeping Zoro.

"What are those two doing?" Koala wondered and walked over to the two as well. Nami just watched the three while leaning on the rail, looking out towards the small island they were trying to shoot.

"Okay! I'll go first!" Luffy aimed the cannon at the island and when he set his aim, he fired. The loud bang woke Zoro up as the cannonball missed the island and hit the water behind it.

"W-What the...? What's going on?" Zoro asked as he then heard Luffy groan.

"Aww, I missed..." Luffy frowned in disappointment.

"Sheesh, you're an awful shot. My turn!" Usopp took a hold of the cannon and aimed for the island. When he finished his preparations, he fired the cannon and unlike Luffy's shot, he got a direct hit on the island.

"Whoa! You got a direct hit!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement.

"I-I did...I mean, of course! I'm the best sharpshooter around!" He proclaimed confidently.

"That is impressive, Usopp-kun." Koala told him looking out to the destroyed island with a hand to her forehead.

"Hehehe." He chuckled.

"What are you guys even doing?" The trio turned around and saw Zoro walking toward them.

"We're just practicing." Luffy told him, pointing to the destroyed island. "See, Usopp managed to hit that."

"Really?" Zoro asked.

"Oi, why do I get the feeling you don't believe me." Usopp narrowed his eyes at the green haired swordsman.

"I didn't even say that, you idiot." Zoro responded back. "Well, whatever, just keep it down, I'm trying to take a nap."

"You always take nap though." Koala said.

"Shut up..." Zoro grumbled and walked away.

"Hmmm...I've been thinking..." Luffy spoke out loud as the crew moved into the cabin after Zoro went to take nap. "...before we enter the Grand Line, we should get one more crucial member to join us."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Usopp asked as he sat next to Luffy on the table.

"Well, every pirate crew needs a musician, so we should get one of those." Luffy stated.

"We don't need a musician." Nami told him. "Especially not when we need someone a little more important than that right now."

"Nami-chan is right...we need a cute pet." Nami and Usopp sweat dropped at Koala's suggestion.

"A what?" Usopp asked.

"A pet! You know like a cat or small dog." Koala reiterated.

"No, no...we definitely don't need one of those..." Nami replied to her as the two of them sat next to each across from the boys.

"Tch...stingy..." She pouted.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed as he remembered all the cute animals Koala wanted to take with her back to the Revolutionary Army base during their missions, but was rejected by Sabo or his father. "I think I know where your getting at Nami. We need a cook, right?" Nami was slightly surprised by his correct answer.

"Yep! I mean we have this great kitchen, but no one to cook for us. I mean, I would do the cooking, but, it would cost you 20,000 beli each." Nami winked at them.

"No thanks." Luffy and Usopp both told her.

"So, where exactly do we go about looking for this cook?" Koala asked.

"Oh, we're already on a way there." Luffy responded with a smile. Every one was quote surprised by his statement,

"Huh? We are?" Usopp asked.

"Yep!" Luffy nodded as Nami eyed him.

"Shouldn't you inform the navigator on this ship about where we are going?" Nami told him.

"Huh? I thought you knew?"

"Why would I?" She yelled at him.

"Oh well, sorry, my bad." He chuckled.

"Honestly..." Nami groaned at his idiocy.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FILTHY PIRATES! I'LL KILL ALL OF YA!" The roaring yells alerted everyone in the cabin as they looked toward the door.

"Wha- What's going on?" Nami asked as Usopp hid under the table and Luffy hopped off his seat, a small smile on his face as he left the cabin.

When he came outside, he saw the familiar face of Johnny, except he was furious. "You! Are you one of the pirates!?"

"Well, this is a pirate ship...so yeah...I'm Luffy, the Captain." Luffy answered and jumped down to the deck to greet him. Johnny gritted his teeth in anger.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" He pointed his sword at Luffy.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Johnny yelled and swung his sword at Luffy, who simply turned to avoid it. "Damn you!" He tried again, but Luffy evaded it easily.

"Whoa, calm down." Luffy tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Because of you, my friend is gonna die!" Johnny now began to stream tears down his face. Luffy stayed expressionless as the others came out from the cabin to see what was going on. Usopp and Nami both hid behind the railing as they looked on between the two.

"I see...I'm sorry." Luffy apologized with a small bow.

"I don't care about your apology. I have killed countless of pirates just like you, so I won't let one of them kill my friend!" He ran toward Luffy with his sword raised high above his head. Luffy raised his hand and stopped the sword with his bare hand. Johnny had a look of utter shock across his face.

"Wow...he stopped the sword with his bare hand." Usopp muttered, surprised as well. "That's incredible..."

"No, it's not. He could have had his hand cut right off." Nami responded.

"Nah, Luffy-kun is not so weak for that to happen." Koala told them as she leaned her elbow on the railing and rested her head on her hand.

"What...but how?" Luffy stared at him with no change to his expression.

"Calm down. I don't know what's going on...but I can help you."

"And why should I believe a pirate?"

"Huh? Johnny?" A new voice spoke as everyone turned their heads toward Zoro. Zoro, who woke up from his nap on the other side of the ship, was surprised to see a familiar face from his past. "I knew a recognized that voice."

"Huh? Z-Zoro...aniki...no way...is that really you, Zoro-aniki...?" Johnny felt his knees go weak as he fell to the deck.

"Yo, long time no see, Johnny." Zoro smirked as he jumped down to the deck.

"Zoro-aniki!" Johnny cried out as he hugged his waist and cried waterfalls.

"Oi! Get off of me. I'm glad to see you too, but what's with the water works!" Zoro asked as he tried to get him off. Once he let go of Zoro, he went to his knees and wiped his tears. Sighing, Zoro scratched his head. "So, what are you making all that noise for?" He asked and then looked around. "Hey, where is Yosaku? He's usually always with you..."

"A-About that..." He sobbed as he clenched his fists on his thighs. "He's sick..."

"What? Sick?" Zoro felt a bit of panic enter his body.

"Y-Yeah...hes been sick for the past three days...I don't know what's wrong..." He started to cry again, but softly.

"Alright, calm down, where is he?" Zoro asked. Johnny told Zoro and the others about Yosaku and eventually had him get on the ship. When they saw him, they saw how unusually pale and sickly he looked. "Oi...he looks really bad..."

"Do you think he's gonna die?" Usopp asked as Johnny felt fear hit his very core.

"Don't say that! He's not gonna die, right Zoro-aniki!?" Zoro wanted to reassure him, but he wasn't entirely sure and didn't want to give him false hope. If only he knew how he could help him. "Just tell us how he got sick..." Maybe if he told them how he got sick they can figure out a way to help him.

"Well, he was perfectly fine about three days ago, but then he collapsed out of nowhere. His teeth started falling out and his old wounds started bleeding." He answered. "We tried to get some rest over by that island over there, but then suddenly, someone shot at it and almost killed us." Usopp gulped as he realized he was the cause of that incident. "Then, I saw this ship and thought you guys were the one who tried to shoot the island and well...now we're here."

"I see..." Zoro narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"I'm sorry for shooting at the island." Usopp apologized. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine..." Johnny forgave him. "I just want him to get better...I don't care how, just please..." Johnny pleaded with the Straw Hats as Zoro and Usopp looked at each other in concern. "Our names, Yosaku and Johnny, are known by many pirates...he's been helping me as fellow pirate hunters...please tell me he'll be fine..."

Zoro clenched his fists as he felt so helpless.

"Come now...don't tell me you guys never heard of scurvy." The trio all turned to Nami as she frowned at them in disappointment.

"Scur...what?" Zoro asked as Nami sighed.

"Scurvy...a very well know disease that anyone can catch out here in the sea." She explained.

"So then, do you know how to cure him?" Johnny asked hopeful.

"It really is simple." Koala told them. "All he needs to do is get some vitamin C and he'll be fine."

"H-Huh...vitamin...C...?" Johnny repeated as she nodded with a smile.

"Usopp, there should be some lemon in the kitchen. Go get some and make some lemon-" She stopped when she saw Luffy already begin to give Yosaku some lemonade.

"Here you go." Luffy grinned. Nami was quite surprised that Luffy knew what was needed to help the pirate hunter. She did find his sudden disappearance to be a mystery, but now she knew what he was doing. She was quite impressed.

"Wah, Luffy...how did you know what he had?" Usopp asked, surprised as well.

"Hmm? Oh, my brother had something similar when we were kids and this nice lady named Makino helped him by giving him some orange juice and he got better. We didn't have any oranges, but I thought lemon might work too." He lied, but they didn't know so there was no harm in telling them a made up story.

"I see..." Nami whispered, now understanding where he got his knowledge. Once Yosaku drank all the lemonade, he sprung up, fully energized and grinned.

"I'm alive!"

"Bro!" Johnny cried as he and Yosaku danced in celebration at his recovery.

"Shishishishi. Wow, he's already better." Luffy chuckled.

"Like hell he is. People with scurvy don't recover in just a few seconds! He needs at least 2-3 days to recover fully." Nami told him.

"Nami-chan is right. If he doesn't rest, he'll just get sick again." Koala added. At the same time, Yosaku and Johnny stopped dancing when Yosaku collapsed to the floor again.

"Bro!" Johnny cried.

"I told you!" Nami yelled as Luffy got him another mug of lemonade and forced him to drink it.

Once everything calmed down, Johnny and Yosaku stood in front of the others in their cool guy pose as they thanked Luffy and the others for helping them.

"Thank you for saving me, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yosaku."

"And I am Johnny. We are both bounty hunters who hunt pirates for their bounties. We were after a pirate with a bounty when my partner here got sick."

"We were once partners with Zoro before we went our separate ways." Yosaku added and looked over at said man.

"Oh...right..." Zoro muttered.

"Zoro got lost, didn't he?" Luffy chuckled.

"No, I didn't!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Anyway, thank you again and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Yosaku and Johnny nodded their heads.

"Shishishi, nice to meet you guys too."

"But still...I never thought I would see Zoro-aniki become a pirate himself." Johnny said as Zoro shrugged.

"Stuff happened." Zoro replied.

"I see..."

"In any case, this should be a great lesson for us." Nami told them, putting her hands on her hips.

"Lesson?" Zoro and Usopp asked.

"Of course. You saw how easy someone can get sick out here in the sea. We need to make sure none of us get sick. That's why we need a doctor...or at least a cook to make sure we have all our necessary nutrients." Nami told them.

"I see. That makes sense." Zoro muttered and nodded.

"Which is why we're already heading to find one right now." Luffy said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Where exactly are we going?" Usopp asked.

"I heard of this floating ship restaurant with some amazing chefs. That's where we are going. To the floating restaurant, the Baratie." Luffy answered.

"A floating restaurant?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, I heard of it. Supposedly it has some of the best food you would ever eat in the sea." Koala grinned at the thought of food.

"That's right, we went there once and it was so good. However, I think we should warn you." Johnny got serious. "It is very close to the Grand Line and that means there are bound to be stronger pirates sailing near there."

"S-Stronger pirates...?" Usopp felt his legs shake in fear.

"Yeah, but we also heard one other rumor." Yosaku turned to Zoro. "Apparently, the guy you're looking for has been seen nearby as well." Zoro's eyes widened and felt a small, lopsided smirk appear on his face.

"I see..." Luffy eyed Zoro and frowned slightly.

"Do you still plan to go?" Johnny asked

"Of course. I'm not scared." Luffy grinned.

"But...I am..." Usopp whispered sadly as he knew there was no point in arguing.

* * *

After 2 days sailing the seas, where a bunch of that time were made for either hanging out, playing games, or helping train Zoro and the others about the six powers, the Straw Hats arrived at the floating restaurant. The Baratie was a boat that had a fish shaped front and a fin shaped rudder on the other end.

"We're here!" Luffy called out to the others as they walked to the front of the ship and saw the Baratie.

"Whoa, that's a really unusual ship." Nami commented.

"Yeah, it's like a giant fish!" Usopp grinned with excitement.

"It's so cute." Koala smiled.

Zoro didn't respond and just stared at the ship. He then noticed something to his right and saw a Marine Ship sail next to theirs. "Um...Luffy, we may have some company."

Luffy and the others turned their heads and saw the Marine Ship, causing Usopp and Nami to panic.

"Oh no! It's the marines! We haven't even begun our journey and we're about to get caught!" Usopp screamed as he ran and hid behind the mast.

"Calm down. We haven't even done anything to warrant an arrest yet." Koala told him, although she knew if they ever found out she and Luffy were in the Revolutionary Army, that would be a whole different story.

"She's right. Let's just stay calm." Nami added and the others nodded.

"Huh?" A voice suddenly spoke out from the marine ship as the lieutenant of the ship came out and eyed the Merry Go. "I never seen that flag before." He muttered. The man was Lieutenant Fullbody. "Hey, you!" He called out to the ship as Luffy answered.

"Yeah?"

"I am Lieutenant Fullbody, the Iron Fist, of the Marines. Who is your captain?" He asked.

"That would be me." Luffy answered, but Usopp answered as well. "I finished my flag about 2 days ago."

"What? 2 days ago?" Johnny let out a chuckle.

"Hahaha, that's funny." Yosaku added.

Fullbody looked over at the two bounty hunters. "Hm? I think I've seen you two before...in some Government Office." He tried to remember where he saw them. "Oh right, you two are those shabby bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku, right? What is this? Have you two been caught by these pirates?"

"Huh? Did you hear what hear what he called us?" Johnny asked his partner in their cool guy poses.

"Yeah, he called us shabby bounty hunters. We should teach him a lesson, Johnny." They nodded their heads and jumped over to their ship to attack Fullbody, only to be knocked out instantly.

"Wow...you guys are kind of weak..." Luffy commented as he poked Johnny in the head to make sure hes alive.

"Geez, what are you guys doing?" Zoro sighed.

"He's strong...we almost got him though..." Johnny muttered and groaned.

"Fullbody~" A seductive voice called out from within the cabin of the marine ship. "How long are you planning on teasing them? Let's go already."

"Alright, alright..." He responded. "You're very lucky, pirates." He turned to Luffy and the others. "If I wasn't on vacation, I would have you guys arrested. However, I just want to eat, relax and have a good time. I will warn you though...you better be careful we don't cross each other in the future. If we do, I will have to go all out on you and arrest you."

Luffy ignored the man as Nami walked up to Johnny and Yosaku. She knelt down and picked up some bounty posters. One of them caught her eyes and Luffy felt a sudden change in Nami. He peeked over and saw that the bounty poster was that of Arlong, the fishman. He lowered his head to shield his eyes behind his hat as he felt a bit of anger grow, remembering what that fishman did to her. He was going to enjoy kicking his ass again.

"Oh no! Those marines are pointing their cannons at us!" Usopp shouted and the marine ship's cannons were moving and stopped once they had their aim set.

"What!?" Yosaku and Johnny shouted.

"Sink them." Fullbody told his officers as they saluted. The officer fired the cannon.

"Oh no!" Usopp screamed as he watched the cannonball fly towards them.

"I got this." Luffy stood on the railing and just simply raised his hand, stopping the cannonball dead in its tracks.

"What!?" Fullbody screamed in complete shock.

"He stopped it so easily..." Nami commented.

"No way!" Yosaku and Johnny had their jaws dropped.

"Show off..." Zoro frowned slightly, putting his sword back in his sheath.

"Shishishi! You can have this back!" Luffy threw the cannonball back at the Marines, hitting the cannon that fired the cannonball and destroying it.

"He threw it back!" One of the officers shouted after falling flat on his ass.

"W-Who is that guy?" Another officer asked as Fullbody gritted his teeth.

"Damn, I don't have time for this. I just want to relax." He muttered. "Alright, men, we're ignoring them for now. With out cannon destroyed, we should take this time to fix it." He ordered them and they nodded.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry~" The woman who he was with asked and Fullbody groaned slightly.

"Fine, let's go." He turned to Luffy. "That was a nice cheap trick you did. However, I will get you back for destroying our cannon, but first I have to entertain my lovely guest so until then." He waved them off and then ordered the ship to move closer to the Baratie.

Luffy watched the ship move as he hopped off the railing and turned to the others. "Well, I guess we should head toward the restaurant too."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's where the marine guy is heading too." Usopp asked him.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything at a place like this. I hear it can get quite rough." Luffy replied with a grin. "I'll just go on ahead. See you guys in a bit." He told them, jumped on Merry's head and stretched his arms out. He grabbed a hold of the fish head of the ship and launched himself towards the ship.

"Ah, wait Luffy-kun!" Koala called out to him. She groaned and pouted at his sudden exit.

"Just leave him. Let's just get to the restaurant." Zoro told her.

"Fine..."

* * *

Luffy landed on top of the Baratie as he jumped down to the balcony and stood in front of a door. The door that led to the room of the owner of the restaurant. Luffy stared at the door a couple of seconds before walking in without knocking. When he entered the room, he saw the man he wanted to see sitting on a couch reading a newspaper. The older man looked up from the paper and turned when he heard his door open. He stared at the straw hat wearing boy as he walked into his room and shut the door.

"Huh? Who the hell are you, brat?" He asked.

"I'm Luffy. A pirate."

"Luffy?" The older man repeated, placing his paper down. He stood up and walked over to the rubber boy.

"What are you doing here, pirate? Are you planning on stealing something from me? Killing me?" The man asked, glaring down at the boy.

"No...I came to ask you for a favor...Zeff..." Luffy responded as the two of them looked at each other. The older man glared at the younger boy who was not affected by the gaze.

"Really now..." There was a small pause. Zeff then smirked. "You know, you really are like your father. Always to the point and always with that rest face that I can never tell what you are thinking."

"Shishishishi. Really?" Luffy chuckled as the older man patted Luffy's shoulder. He then turned and started walking back to the couch, the sound of his wooden foot hitting the floor echoing through the room.

"Yeah, that bastard always came to me asking for favors. Always this and always that and would always have that same serious look on his face." He complained as Luffy just simply stood there smiling. "Well, not like it matters anymore since I retired. However, I was surprised when he showed up one day and told me about you. You look nothing like him though so I couldn't tell who you were until you said your name."

"Shishishi. Yeah I've been told that a lot." Luffy chuckled.

"Well, since your here, I might as well ask, what is this favor you want from me?" He asked.

"Sanji. I want him to be a member of my crew." Luffy answered.

"That all? Take him. Like I care if he leaves here." Zeff answered as he sat down on the couch.

"It won't be that easy..." Luffy told him.

"I know..." Zeff said and sighed. "Hes a stubborn one. However, if the story about you is true, then I'm sure you can get him to go with you."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need your help." Luffy nodded.

"Sure, whatever you need." Zeff agreed.

"Cool. Then let me work here for a bit."

* * *

"Waiter!" Fullbody yelled as a man with blond hair approached the table the Lieutenant and his date were sitting in front of.

"I told you I'm not the waiter." The man told him, but then got distracted by Fullbody's date. "Ah, but the young lady here is beautiful." He leaned towards her. "Miss, would you mind having a drink with me? I have some very good wine." He flirted with her.

"Well..." She hummed as Fullbody felt his eyebrows twitch in anger.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing the blond man to turn to him. "Would you mind telling me, why there is an insect in my soup?" He asked, pointing down to the bug.

"Insect?" The man repeated, looking down at the soup.

'Hehehe, fool. This is what you get for embarrassing me. Now I'll make sure this place gets shut down for real.' Fullbody smirked. "So? You gonna answer me?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I am not an insect expert, so I don't quite understand myself. Maybe, the bug is attracted to scum." Fullbody gritted his teeth at the insult the man just threw at him.

"You..." He growled as everyone in the restaurant laughed at the Lieutenant. Frustrated at the way he was treated, Fullbody slammed a fist down at the table, breaking it as his date screamed from the sudden attack. He stood up and glared at the man, clenching his fist intimidatingly at him. "Do you not know who I am?"

The man, who was Sanji, looked down at the dish he shattered and messed up. His eyes darkened behind his bangs. "I'll just take this insect off from your dish then. I mean, you're finished eating, right?"

"Huh?" Fullbody growled. "Do you know who I am? I am your guest. I am paying to eat here. You are nothing but a chef. How dare you make fun of me!?"

"Stop Mr. Fullbody!" His date pleaded.

"Oh...then let me ask you..." Sanji spoke and lifted his head to glare at the Lieutenant. "...can you eat money?"

"Wait, Sanji!" Another chef appeared fro behind the kitchen.

"Someone has to stop him!" Another yelled, but it was no use as Sanji pummeled Fullbody to the point he bled from his wounds on his face. Fullbody's date screamed as Sanji held the man by his collar.

"Make sure you never forget this, asshole. If you mess with a chef on the sea, prepare to take a beating because none of us will take shit from anyone. Food is not something you play with so I suggest you don't try that again." Sanji warned him. He then let go as Fullbody fell to the ground. He then turned to his date and knelt down. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't want to frighten you. Here's a napkin."

"What the hell is going on here!?" A loud voice screamed. Sanji turned his head and saw his fellow chef, Patty. "Sanji! What did you do!? Did you hurt one of our customers again!?"

"This isn't any of your business, shit head." Sanji replied standing up.

"You're the shit head here!" Patty yelled back. "And what did you do this time!?" He asked and looked down to see who he attacked. "What!? Isn't he a Marine Lieutenant!? Are you outta your mind!?"

"Shut up." Sanji replied back nonchalantly.

"You idiot. We have to welcome customers, not hurt them!" Patty reminded him.

"Even when he desecrates our food by planting a fake bug?" Sanji asked him and that made Patty angry.

"He did what!? Let me kick his ass!" Patty tried stomping over to him, but Sanji stopped him as Fullbody regained consciousness and sat up.

"You...what kind of restaurant is this? What kind of eating establishment treats their customers this way?" He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "I will destroy this place! I will make sure the Government takes this place down!"

"Huh? You want to shut this place down?" Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Well then...I guess I can't let you live now..."

"W-What!?" Fullbody stuttered as he backed away slightly from his threat.

"Wait a minute Sanji! That's going too far!" The two chefs from before tried to reason with him.

"I'm really pissed off now!" Sanji yelled as the chefs pulled him back and away from Fullbody. "I really can't stand idiots like you."

"Stop it, Sanji!" One of the chefs holding him back pleaded.

"Just who the hell you think you are?" Sanji glared at him.

'This guy...what the hell is his problem...' Fullbody thought, trying to compose himself again.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Zeff suddenly appeared as everyone stopped to look at him.

"Head chef!" A chef yelled.

"Please, can you do something about Sanji!?" Another pleaded as Zeff looked over at the blond.

"Huh? You causing trouble again, shit head!" Zeff glared at his apprentice.

"Shut up old man!" Sanji retorted back as Luffy watched from the stairs.

"Hey, it's Luffy." Usopp said. Luffy turned to see his crew sitting at a table.

"Oh, hey guys, sup!" Luffy waved at them.

"What were you doing?" Nami asked.

"Oh nothing...just making a deal." The crew looked at him with confused expressions as they turned back in time to see Zeff smack Fullbody across the face with his peg leg.

"You get out of my restaurant too!" The older chef yelled.

'The head chef too? What is wrong with this place?' Fullbody was just baffled at how the restaurant carried themselves. 'Just who do they think they are? They act just like pirates!'

"Listen, Sanji! Our customers should be treated like Gods, you understand!" Patty informed him.

"Then why are you serving crap food to the Gods, you wanna get smitten?" Sanji retorted.

"Sanji! Patty! If you are planning on fighting, then do it outside!" Zeff told them. "Anyway, Sanji, I want you to meet someone." Sanji turned his head to him.

"Huh? Who?" He asked as Zeff walked over and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Him. I want you to take him on as an apprentice chef for a couple of days." Sanji lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Luffy's crew was the most shocked out of anyone.

"A what!?"

"Shishishishi. Yo."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes 2:** Well, were you expecting that? No, I'm glad I surprised you. Yes...why you lying lol. In any case, I hope you like the chapter and extremely sorry how long it took to update this story. I have a lot going on so please bare with me and these chapter updates. Thank you.


	8. Announcement

This is an announcement. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update.

Okay, so I have read some of your reviews and I was actually, genuinely surprised how many were against the idea of Zoro, Sanji or any of the other characters to have harems except for Luffy. Thats actually a surprise to me. So, I created a poll on my profile. Go and vote whether or not you want Zoro or/and Sanji to have their own harems, to not let them have their own harems and just pair them with one character, Luffy to have a complete harem with a bunch of girls, or if you simply dont care either way.

Please let me know with your votes. It wont make a difference to me or the story, but I just wanted to know for future chapters. Thank you and I hope you have a nice day. Also, you dont have to leave a review for this chapter. If you want to talk to me, send me a private message. Thank you.


	9. The Chef's Apprentice and Don Krieg

Thank you all who voted and gave your opinions on the whole harem situation for Zoro and Sanji. I have taken into account your concerns and suggestions. I will say though, a lot of you really don't like Sanji. Many were okay with Zoro having at least two girls and the rest for Luffy, while Sanji shouldn't have a harem, but only one girl. That honestly will depend what happens in the WCI arc so, I can't say much about that so far. As for the results of the poll, since this chapters release, 48% of you guys think they should not have harems, but just one or possibly two girls. 27% want Luffy to have all the girls and 12% don't care, while 11% want them to have it. I honestly am surprised by the result, but thank you all for voting.

Concerning Luffy's harem, I understand why a lot of you want Luffy to have a lot of girls, which is fine. My only concern is finding ways for all of them to have Luffy without interrupting the flow of the story I had planned. However, that in itself is also a challenge that I will see if I can handle. It's still to early to have the harem start forming, so I do have time. I just hope you guys like my story for everything it includes such as the plot and character developments between the non regular SH's.

I won't answer any review questions because there are just so many from the two updates I made, but they will continue in the next chapter. So, here is a slightly updated harem list:

Luffy's Harem:  
Nami  
Robin  
Hancock  
Vivi  
Koala  
Shirahoshi  
Rebecca  
Reiju  
Nojiko

I decided to add Nojiko back in because many wanted her. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Let's get on to chapter 8. Current One Piece chapter is 876.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Chef's Apprentice and Don Krieg**

"Just hold on a minute!" Nami shouted, standing up from her seat. "What do you mean you're going to be some apprentice!?" Luffy looked at her and smiled.

"It's just gonna be for a while." He told her.

"Luffy, I don't know what you're planning, but I thought we were going to the Grand Line." Zoro joined. "Honestly, we don't have time to spend here doing whatever you want."

"He's right, Luffy-kun..." Koala agreed.

"Waaaaahh! What gorgeous woman!" Sanji suddenly screamed as his eyes turned to hearts and danced towards the two ladies. He knelt down in between the two and offered his services to them. "Such fine ladies. It must be destiny for us to meet here and on such a gorgeous day." Both woman looked at him like was crazy.

"O-Okay..." Nami commented.

"Allow me the honor to serve you two ladies the finest dish we have prepared by none other than me." He offered.

"Why would they want to eat your shitty cooking?" Patty retorted, making the blond chef angry.

"The only chef here who cooks shit is you!"

"What was that!?" Patty glared back at him.

"That's enough!" Zeff shouted and slammed his peg leg down hard on the floor. "Sanji, I thought I told you to take this guy under your wing as your apprentice. So start heading to the back and start teaching him!" Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and then exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"Old man, why the hell should I take on an apprentice? If he wants to be a chef, then ask someone else to do it." Sanji retorted.

"No, it has to be you." Luffy was the one who spoke.

"Luffy, why?" Usopp asked, confused by all this.

"Because!"

"What kind of reason is that!?" Usopp exclaimed.

Zoro sighed as he rubbed his head in slight frustration. "Let's just see what this guy is planning...in the mean time, can we get some food, I'm starving over here. Hey, you're a cook, right?" He asked Sanji. "We would like to order something."

"For the ladies, of course. For the rest of you, I don't give a crap." Sanji responded.

"What was that!?" Zoro glared at the cook. The cook was getting on his nerves.

"You heard me. Besides, my cooking is only for the ladies." Sanji smirked and then winked at Nami and Koala. The two of them all gave him nervous smiles.

"R-Right..."

"Oi, Sanji! I thought I told you take this kid to the back and start teaching him the basics!" Zeff shouted at him.

"What!? I told you I'm not doing it!" He refused.

"Too bad! Whatever I say goes, so get to it!"

"You can't force me, old man!"

"Like hell I can!"

The two argued back and forth until they were interrupted by a door slamming open and everyone inside the restaurant turned their heads to see a marine officer standing at the doorway.

"Captain Fullbody, sir...the prisoner we caught...he...he escap-" The marine officer collapsed as a figure of a man stood behind him, pointing the gun that he shot the officer with. Some of the female customers screamed in fear at the sound of the gunshot.

"Oh boy, another customer." Patty muttered.

"I just hope he doesn't disturb my restaurant." Zeff sighed.

The man walked past everyone and sat down on a chair and crossing his feet onto the table before looking over at the chefs. The man was Gin and he looked like an awful mess. His face looked dry of water and hunger as blood ran down his temple. He even was breathing a bit heavy.

"Oi...just go get me something to eat...this is a restaurant, isn't it?" He spoke, glaring at the chefs. Patty walked forward.

"Good day, sir! Welcome to the Baratie! Sir, if I may ask...do you have money?" Patty asked him.

"Money...heh...sorry but I don't...however..." He then pointed his gun towards Patty. "...I will more than be willing to pay with a bullet." He smirked.

"I see..." Patty muttered before slamming his fists down hard on Gin, crashing his head through the table.

The customers were in shock at what happened, but also relieved that the dangerous man was taken care of so easily. Fullbody was in complete shock.

"Damn it Patty! You broke one of my chairs!" Zeff glared at the chef.

Ignoring the head chef, he cracked his fists as he looked down at Gin. "Sorry, but if you don't have money you are not a customer." The customers cheered. Patty smirked and then heard Gin's stomach growling. Sanji heard it as well and took a drag of his cigarette before turning around.

"Oi you..." He said to Luffy who turned his head. "You want to be an apprentice? Then follow me." He told him and started walking to the kitchen. Luffy grinned and followed him.

* * *

The two of them walked into the kitchen and Luffy watched as he took some leftover ingredients and prepared them. "Shishishi, your a good cook..."

Sanji didn't respond at first as he turned on the stove. He placed a pan on the flame and started putting in the ingredients. "So, why do you want to become a chef?" He asked Luffy.

Luffy walked over to him and stared at the stove. "Shishishishi, I heard something...a long time ago from a friend...about a place called the All Blue..."

Sanji stopped as his eyes widened and he looked over at Luffy. "W-What?"

"Yep! If I remember correctly, he said that the All Blue is a sea where all the fish in the world gather and he wanted to find it more than anything. I liked that about him, his dream, so I wanted to know what that was like so I want to at least learn enough about cooking to see how much his dream means to him. Shishishi." Sanji stared at Luffy with awe before turning back to the pan. He softly smiled before returning to the food.

"I see...well I can kind of understand that..." He replied back as Luffy grinned at him. "So, how much cooking knowledge do you have?"

"None." Sanji almost fell to the floor at his quick and stern answer.

"N-None...are you kidding me?" Luffy shook his head.

"Nope. I don't know anything about cooking, that's why I want to learn." Sanji looked at him in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding...do you even know how to fillet?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"...ummm...no..." Sanji felt his curly eyebrow twitch.

"You aren't kidding...damn that old man..." Sanji muttered.

"What's fillet?" He asked.

"It's to cut the meat off the bones." Sanji answered.

"Isn't that just cutting?"

"No, it isn't!" Sanji sighed as he took a plate and put the food on the plate. "Looks like you have a lot to learn, but right now I gotta go deliver this to a hungry person." He told him, walking past him.

"To that guy, huh?" Luffy asked, smiling.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Gin groaned as his hunger was now starting to weaken him. "Damn it..." He then heard a sound coming behind him and turned his head to see a plate of food being put down on the floor next to him.

"Here...eat this." Sanji told him as he sat down, on the floor, his back leaning against the wooden railing of the ship. He took out another cigarette and lit it as Gin immediately grabbed the fork and started devouring the food.

"Damn it...this is the best rice I have ever had...damn it!" Gin muttered as he continued to eat. "I really...really thought I would not survive...thank you..." Sanji grinned.

"It is delicious, isn't it?" Sanji agreed.

"Shishishi! You're so cool." Sanji and Gin turned their heads to see Luffy on the railing above them.

"You again..." Luffy nodded.

"Yep, shishishi. So, I was thinking, I can't stay long and I want to learn how to cook from you so...join my crew." Luffy told him.

"Huh? Your crew?" Sanji asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm a pirate and want to keep sailing and head to the Grand Line, but I also want to cook so, I think you should join my pirate crew as the chef and cook for us while I learn." Luffy explained to him.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Sanji asked him.

"Nope. I want you to join my crew." Sanji sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, you're so annoying. You want to be a cooking apprentice and then suddenly ask me to be your cook. Just how does your brain work?"

"It works fine...maybe..."

"M-Maybe...? Well, listen up, I can't accept your request. I still have a lot of things to do here and can't afford to go on some pirate journey with you." Sanji told him.

"Why? I mean, Zeff was a pirate, wasn't he?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? You know the old man?" Sanji asked.

"I met him a while back and he told me that he was a pirate and about this restaurant." Luffy lied. "He also said that there is this cook who is a pain in his ass."

"That old geezer..." Sanji gritted his annoyance.

"So, are you gonna join?" Luffy asked again.

"I already told you, I'm not."

"Stingy..."

"Shut up!" Sanji then turned to Gin. "So, what about you?"

"Huh?" Gina lifted his head.

"Are you gonna try and do something regrettably stupid?" Sanji asked him.

"What...no..I..."

"Just to let you know, all the chefs here are former pirates. So, they aren't afraid of pirates like yourself and are able to handle themselves. Besides, where were you that made you look like that?"

Gin looked down at the floor. "The Grand Line."

"Eh?" Sanji mouthed out.

"We were attacked...as soon as we entered the Grand Line...we were attacked by a single individual...he cut our ships and left us out to die..." He answered.

"No way..." Sanji's eyes widened.

"Hey, kid..." He looked at Luffy. "You said you were a pirate...what's you goal?"

"To find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." Gin just stared at him as Sanji gave him a look of doubt.

"You? Pirate King?"

"That's right." Sanji sighed.

"Well, good luck to you then."

"Thanks...does that mean you are joining us?" Luffy tried again.

"Like I said, I'm not."

"Then I refuse."

"Huh? Refuse what?"

"Refuse your objection."

"That's not how that works!" Sanji shouted in response.

"Since you are still looking for members, you must have a small crew, right?" Gin asked.

"Yep. 6 along with this guy." He pointed at Sanji.

"Don't count me!"

"I'm going to tell you something kid...don't go the Grand Line...you are too young to know the horrors of whats out there." Gin warned him.

"Thanks, but I'm still going...my goal is there and I will do anything to get there. Besides, I'm strong." Luffy grinned and jumped off the railing.

"But I'm a member of Don Krieg's crew! The most dangerous pirate in the East Blue and yet we were totally wiped out. What makes you think you can do better than us?" Gin asked him.

"Because...I'm strong...my crew is strong...and I will not let anything happen to them." Luffy answered.

"You..." Sanji muttered.

"Besides, I'm not your average pirate." Luffy simply said and then started walking away.

"Strange guy...well, what are you gonna do?" Sanji asked Gin.

"I...mind if I borrow a boat?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Luffy-kun!" Koala called out to him as he was wearing an apron and delivering a dish to a table as part of his apprenticeship.

"Hm? What's up?" Luffy turned his head to her stopping in front of their table.

"What exactly are you trying to do? We've been here for like an hour already." She asked him with a frown.

"You'll see...'he' should be here soon..." Luffy told her and went back to waiting.

"He...?" She frowned before taking her drink and sipping on the straw.

"Here you go." Luffy said as he placed the dish on the customer's table.

"Oh thank yo-WAIT WHERE IS THE FOOD!?" The customer shouted as the dish only had crumbs of food left on it.

"Hmm...that's strange...there was food there before..." Luffy said, licking his lips.

"Stop eating the customer's food!" Sanji shouted and landed a kick on his head comically.

Zoro and the others sweat dropped at Luffy's idiocy.

"That baka..." Nami narrowed her eyes at him.

Sanji huffed and turned around to spot Luffy's crew and he immediately went full blown love mode as he pranced towards them with heart eyes. "Mellorine! What wonderful beauties! How may I serve you?"

"Oh well, in that case can I get a-" Usopp began, lifting up his menu.

"NOT YOU!" Sanji yelled at him. "I mean these two lovely ladies. My name is Sanji, my dears and if there is anything you want, I will gladly deliver it to you."

"Oh...umm...thanks...but I'm not really hungry..." Koala told him nicely.

"...yeah me either..." Nami replied, but bluntly.

"I...I see..." Sanji responded dejectedly, but didn't show it on his face.

"Oh, you guys met Sanji...our cook!" Luffy laughed as he walked over to them and patted Sanji on the back.

"For the last time, I'm not joining your crew!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Huh? A cook? I see, so this is what you meant, Luffy-kun. Nice to meet you, I'm Koala...ummm...Lanji-kun..."

Zoro laughed at her mix up as Sanji glared at the green haired man before turning to Koala. "Oh no, my dear it's Sanji."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sanji-kun!" She smiled as Sanji felt his heart raced and spun around to his love mode.

"Mellorine! What a beautiful name Koala-chan! I will gladly join your pirate crew if you are there!" He exclaimed.

"I-I...see..."

"Ah, does that mean you're really joining!?" Luffy asked.

"I said no!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Huh? You're not!" Koala asked.

"Of course I will!" Sanji responded turning to her as everyone else sweat dropped at him.

'Is he or isn't he...?'

"Brat!" Zeff suddenly appeared and everyone turned to him. "Just join their pirate crew..." He told Sanji as he grunted. "In fact we don't even want you here anymore."

"Shut up! Don't give me that crap! I am the sous-chef! Why the hell would you want me out?" Sanji retorted.

"Your a nuisance! You fight with customers and go gaga over any female who walks in here, frankly its annoying. Your food is also not good and you drag this restaurant down. Just leave and become a pirate with these people." Zeff told him as Sanji gritted his teeth in anger.

"You old geezer! You can say whatever you want about me, but don't call my cooking bad!" Sanji yelled at him.

"I'll call it how I taste it!" He yelled back as Sanji grabbed his collar.

"I know very well you don't think my food is bad! What are you trying to play at?" Sanji demanded. Zeff glared at him before grabbing him by his suit and slammed him down onto the table Zoro and the others were sitting in front of. They moved their glasses when they saw his body coming down on it.

"Don't you dare touch my collar again, boy! Learn some respect!" Zeff told him.

Sanji groaned as he sat up and glared at his foster father. "You...no matter how many times you tell me to leave, I will stay here as a chef forever! You got a problem with that!?" He shouted. "I will stay here until you die!"

"Then I won't die! Just get out of here already!" Zeff replied back while walking away.

"That old geezer..." Sanji muttered before standing up and dusting himself off.

"So...you gonna join?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"I'M NOT!" He yelled at him.

"Luffy sure knows how to kill a mood..." Usopp muttered.

Luffy then paused as he turned his head to the door. "He's here..." The others turned towards him.

"Hm? Who's here?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly, the barn doors opened and a man with a large coat slowly walked into the restaurant along with the help of Gin. Gin then turned to the chefs in the room and pleaded with them for help. "Please! Give us some food and water! Money isn't a problem anymore."

"Please..." The man with the coat whispered as he lifted his head to look at the interior of the restaurant, almost looking like he was examining it.

"That ship...that ship belongs to the Krieg Pirates!" A customer yelled out as he looked through the window.

"Then that man is...Krieg..." Another spoke as everyone turned to him. "He...looks like hes in a pretty bad shape..."

Suddenly, Krieg collapsed to his knees. "Captain!" Gin called out to him as he knelt down along side him.

"P-Please...give me food..." Krieg groaned as his body shook on the floor.

"Please help him!" Gin pleaded.

"Hahahaha! This is supposed to be the Great Pirate Don Krieg!" Patty suddenly laughed.

"Please! We have money so we're your customers!" Gin pleaded again.

"Hahaha! No way! Contact the marines! This is a chance for us to get his bounty and save the East Blue from his evil ways!" Patty exclaimed as the customers agreed with what he says.

"Yeah, if we give him food, he'll regain his strength and then we wouldn't be able to handle him." A chef added as others nodded.

"Please...if you give me some food, I promise to leave peacefully." He begged them, lowering his head to the floor.

"Captain!" Gin cried out. "Please stop! A great man like you shouldn't bow your head like this!"

"Please...even some scrap would be fine..." Gin started to cry as everyone began muttering with sad expressions.

"O-Oi...don't think this will make us give you food..." Patty stuttered, quite surprised by Krieg's reaction.

"Patty! Move!" Sanji suddenly said and kicked Patty across the head before walking toward Gin and Krieg. He placed food and a bottle of alcohol in front of him. "Here...have this..."

Krieg looked down at the food and then up at him. "Thank you!" He delved into the food, devouring it with such speed.

"Sanji...thanks..." Gin told him as Sanji nodded his head.

"Sanji! What do you think you're doing!?" Carne yelled at him. "Don't you know who he is!?" He explained to everyone about the infamous Don Krieg. Just as he was about to finish, Krieg then suddenly clothesline Sanji, sending him rolling towards a wall.

"Sanji!" The chefs yelled out.

"Captain! What's the meaning of this!?" Gin was as surprised as everyone else. "I took you here because you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Krieg suddenly grabbed Gin by his neck as his began choking him in his strong grip.

"Hahahaha! Did you actually think I would keep my promise on something so stupid!?" Krieg laughed menacingly as he observed the restaurant. "This ship...I'll be taking it from you now."

"What?" The chefs all gasped.

"So that's what you want..." Sanji muttered.

"This bastard..." Zoro gritted his teeth as he tried to unsheathe his sword, but stopped when Luffy put a hand in front of him. Zoro looked at his captain and returned his sword back to its scabbard.

"You see...our ship is worn out and I need a new one. This one is small, but it will do for the time being." Krieg smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Right now, I have about 1000 men on my ship injured and starving, so here's what your a going to do. First, you'll prepare food for my men and then relinquish this ship to us!"

"You think we'll give up the ship or feed your men!? Your insane!" Carne retorted.

"Did I say it was a yes or no question? Whoever dares to oppose me is gonna meet a quick death!" Krieg exclaimed as he glared at the chefs who were stunned by it.

Sanji calmly got up and started heading towards the kitchen. Patty noticed and immediately went to block him off. "What are you doing, Sanji?"

"Move...I need to prepare food for 1000 men." He answered softly.

"What!? Are you crazy!? After what he did?" Patty was in utter shock.

"Doesn't matter...as a cook, if I see or know someone is starving, I have to prepare food for them." He said taking a drag of his cigarette. "No one...should know the feeling of starving..." He looked down to the floor, remembering an old memory.

"Shishishi! You definitely need to come with me and my crew! I mean, with me, everyone will be starving to death all the time!"

"That's not a good thing!" His crew yelled at him.

"Baka! This isn't the time for your stupidity." Sanji told him.

"Shishishi! Don't worry about it." Luffy told him. "Hey Zeff...if I get these guys away, I can have Sanji as part of my crew, right?" Zeff who just returned from the kitchen stopped and dropped a bag in front of Krieg..

"Do whatever you want, kid. However, do it after his crew eats. Here, this is enough food to feed your crew." Krieg smirked as he walked forward and grabbed the bag.

"That's good, old man...or should I say Red Leg Zeff." Zeff eyes widened slightly at his former name.

"So...you know my pirate name..." He muttered.

"Of course. A man with your status should be well known, but now your here rotting in this restaurant...how easily the greats can fall...your nothing but a old washed up hack!"

Luffy grinned as he turned towards Krieg. "Yosh! I really don't like you." He told Krieg. "Lying after Sanji gave you food...making fun of Zeff...that's just wrong!"

"Hey...what are you doing?" Sanji asked.

Luffy didn't respond as he stepped forward and glared at Krieg. "Who the hell are you, kid?" Krieg asked.

"I'm Luffy. A pirate!"

"Huh? A pirate...hahahahaha!" He laughed. "A skinny brat like you, a pirate? That's a good one!"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent...Krieg..." Luffy told him.

"Huh?" Out of no where, Luffy appeared right in front of Krieg and then delivered a punch straight to his gut, sending him crashing through the wall and towards his ship. Krieg crashed right into his worn out ship, destroying parts of the interior. Everyone in the restaurant looked on in complete shock.

"N-No way...he...sent Krieg flying...with a punch..." Luffy clenched his fist.

"Hmm...I was holding back, but I guess I didn't hold back too much...oh well, I'm sure his armor saved him." Luffy commented. He then turned to his crew. "Come on. Let's go fight!"

"Huh? Fight?" Usopp asked in surprise as Luffy grinned at ran outside.

Zoro sighed. "Well, Captain's orders I guess..." He followed right after Luffy.

"Oi, Zoro..." Usopp reached a hand out towards him.

Koala sighed. "Well, I guess Luffy-kun will be Luffy-kun..." She then followed Zoro. Usopp and Nami looked at both of them.

"Should we...?" Usopp asked.

"I-I guess..." Nami replied back with a frown. The two then followed after them.

Sanji was too stunned to even think about what was going on. He just saw Luffy punch a pirate as infamous as Don Krieg through a wall and into his own ship. It was such an unbelievable amount of power.

"Sanji...go join them!" Sanji turned towards Zeff who turned to look at him. "I want you to see the resolve a man like him has...a man who simply has the strength to accomplish miracles." He then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Old geezer..." Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and blew smoke out before following Luffy and his crew outside. He stopped when he saw Gin look up at him from his spot on the floor.

"Sanji...I..." Gin tried to apologize for the way his captain acted.

"Don't worry about it...it didn't hurt at all..." He told him and started walking again.

* * *

"Hey look, some of his men are out here." Zoro commented as some of the less starving members of Krieg's crew stood in shock after seeing their Captain get flown straight into their ship.

"Looks like you can have some fun!" Luffy commented as Zoro unsheathed his sword.

"Sure looks like it." Zoro smirked.

"Why don't you guys join too?" Luffy asked Usopp and Koala.

"I would but I think I have I-don't-wanna-fight-the-krieg-pirates-syndrom." Usopp told him.

"Don't be such a coward. They shouldn't be too hard." Luffy told him.

"I really don't know what's going on, but if I have to fight, I have to..." Koala responded.

"Shishishi!" He looked around for the last remaining member of his crew and noticed she was gone. He didn't say anything though as he started walking towards the Going Merry. "Yosh, looks like Krieg gave them the food...then, I'll leave these guys to you." He told them as the Krieg pirates, who became rejuvenated after eating the food, slowly came out of the ship, one by one.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"Gotta go take care of something, I'll be right back." He told him.

"W-What is talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Who knows..." Koala sighed. "...but look alive Usopp-kun...looks like we will have to fight after all." Usopp turned around and saw the Krieg pirates start charging towards them. He screamed in fear as he hid behind Koala who only sweat dropped.

* * *

Nami quickly tossed both Johnny and Yosaku off of the Merry and winked at them playfully before opening the mast and preparing to set sail. She could hear their screams of anger and betrayal as she hummed softly, ignoring them. She was getting ready to head back to the place she dreaded the most. However, she knew, sooner or later, she would have had to betray Luffy and the others. It was her job as a pirate thief...even if this time, her chest hurt.

"What are you doing?" Nami gasped as she quickly turned around and backed away a few steps as Luffy stood on deck across from her.

"L-Luffy what are you doing here?" She quickly shouted. "D-Don't you have to fight that Krieg guy or something..."

"I can do that later..." He told her and took a couple of steps forward. She responded with taking a couple of steps back. They continued to do so until her back hit against a wall, preventing her from going any further away.

"L-Look...I was only borrowing the ship, I would have returned it to you..." She chuckled, hoping he would buy her lie. Luffy didn't respond and only stared as he stopped a few feet in front of her. 'Damn it...I could never tell what he is thinking...I guess I only have the choice to fight...' She quickly reached down and took out her staff and went to hit Luffy on the head with it, but he was too strong as he caught it with his hand. Even if Nami expected this to happen, she was still surprised. "I'm sorry...look I know it's wrong, but I promise I'll bring your ship back..." He continued to stare at her. 'Damn it...what can I do...I guess I can try...' Luffy watched her as she pulled the front of her shirt forward, trying to sexually arouse him with a little sneak peek action of her chest. "Please...Captain...won't you forgive me..." She asked him with a flirty and sexy tone.

However, Luffy wasn't affected. "What are you doing?"

Nami made a noise in shock. 'Huh? H-He's not effected...does he have a libido at all?' Nami was out of options of what to do.

Luffy stared down at her before pulled her staff out of her hands and dropping it on the floor. Nami was a bit scared of what Luffy was going to do to her. This reminded her of their first meeting. Yet, she felt a bit more scared at what Luffy was going to say or do. She wasn't sure what to expect from him and his gaze did not help her. She saw him lift his hands up and she closed her eyes tightly, afraid of what he might do. What he did, shocked her to her core. Luffy pulled her into a hug. Nami opened her eyes as wide as possible. She was not expecting this of all things.

Her nostrils were engulfed by his scent as he wrapped his strong arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. Her head fit in the nook of his neck so perfectly it added to her surprise. She could feel his breath against her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Nami..." He suddenly whispered, making her jump slightly. "You're in pain...I can sense it...I know you don't want to tell me...but I can tell...no matter where you go...I will follow you and find you and always continue asking you to join my crew..." He tightened his arms around her. "I...I need you to know that...I can't become Pirate King without you...so...take the Merry...but...until you tell me...straight from your heart to stop coming after you...I will...but even then I might not give up...I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Lu...ffy..." She whispered, surprised at his words and how calm he said them to her. She could tell he meant every word. However, the pain in her heart was still too big...the wound was just too shallow to believe him as much as she wanted to.

He then let go of her and took a few steps back. "I will come for you Nami...always..." He told her and then left, jumping off of the Merry and stretching his arms out towards the Baratie before launching himself into a group of Krieg's pirates.

Nami collapsed to the floor as her body shook. She wrapped her arms around herself as she could still feel his warmth around her. She could still smell his scent on her and that made her cry even more. "Luffy...I'm sorry...I want to stay...but this pain...Bellemere-san..."

* * *

When Luffy slammed into the group of pirates, he noticed most of them were taken care of by his crew and Sanji. He looked around and saw their work. "Sugoi! You guys really cleaned house, huh..."

"O-Of course...they didn't stand a chance against the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp shouted as he came out of hiding, his legs shaking.

"You were hiding the whole time..." Zoro muttered.

"No I wasn't!" He yelled back but was ignored by Zoro.

"Luffy-kun...where is our ship?" Koala suddenly asked as she looked around and didn't see it anywhere.

"Not that you mention it..." Zoro muttered.

"Aniki!" They turned their heads to see Johnny and Yosaku trying to get on board the Baratie.

"Oi, Johnny, Yosaku...what happened?" Zoro asked as he and Usopp went to help them. Once they were on board, they panted before telling them what happened.

"It was Nami! She took the boat and went off with it!" Zoro, Usopp and Koala blinked at them before screaming in shock.

"She did what!?" They all yelled as Luffy hid his eyes with his hat.

"That witch! I knew she was gonna betray us..." Zoro growled.

"Kaya's present! I can't believe she lied to us and took it!" Usopp shouted kicking a wooden plank that was sticking out.

"Ah, Nami-swan sounds lovely even when she is stealing someone's ship." Sanji pranced slightly.

"We don't need your comment!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Luffy-kun...what should we do!?" Koala asked Luffy. He lifted his head.

"Go after her." Luffy told them.

"I say we forget about her...she is only going to betray us again anyway..." Zoro put in his two cents.

"Are you forgetting about the Merry!? I won't let her steal Kaya's present!" Usopp shouted at him.

"Zoro...I won't have nay navigator aside from her..." Luffy had his back towards Zoro. Zoro looked at him before rubbing his head.

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Oi, Cook...lend us a boat..."

"Don't order me around, you moss head!" Sanji retorted back.

"M-Moss head...who are you calling-"

"We don't have time!" Koala stopped the two as Sanji went into his love mode. "We have to go after her before we lose sight of the Merry. Sanji-kun, can we please have a boat!?"

"Of course! Anything for you, Koala-chwan!" Sanji stated, dancing around with heart eyes.

"Damn tool..." Zoro muttered as Sanji led them to a free boat they could use.

"Just to let you know, we're only letting you borrow it...I expect you guys to bring it back." Sanji told them as Zoro, Usopp, Koala, Johnny and Yosaku got on it.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zoro replied back to him.

"YOU BASTARD!" A sudden loud voice erupted from within Krieg's ship as a figure jumped out and landed on the Baratie. The figure was none of than Krieg with a whole new battle armor.

"No way! He survived Luffy's attack!" Usopp screamed.

Luffy smirked. "Good...I held back just enough..."

"You will pay for this, Straw Hat! Pearl! Get your ass out here and fight!" He yelled as a second figure came out and landed on the deck of the Baratie. A large man wearing armor that had a bright pink pearl in the center of each piece.

"It's me, Pearl, ready to fight and defeat all of you!" Pearl shouted as he slammed his two shields in his hands together, creating a loud clanking sound.

Luffy stared at them with a smirk, but became serious when he sensed someone strong. "Oi...duck..." he told both Pearl and Krieg as the two looked at him in confusion. Just then, a slashing sounds were heard and Krieg's ship was instantly cut into three large pieces surprising everyone except for Luffy.

Zoro looked at the ship and his eyes widened at the strength and clean cut that was made on the ship. 'Those cuts...it can't be...' He looked in the direction the slashes came from and his eyes widened even further and hands shook as he saw the man he was after. A man who was considered the Strongest Swordsman in the World, who was casually floating towards the Baratie in his small boat, legs crossed and hand on his thighs. That man was none other than...

Dracule Mihawk.

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Author Notes 2:** Well, here is chapter 8...sorry again for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Until next time!


	10. Welcome Aboard, Cook

Close to a New Year, hopefully faster updates, but unlikely as I have other things to do. Trying to find my place in the world, my career and such causing me to have less time in writing. I apologize for that, but what can I do...I have bills to pay damn it!

I won't answer any review questions because there are just so many from the last update I made. Maybe I'm getting told too quickly and getting grumpy.

 **Luffy's Harem:**

Nami  
Robin  
Hancock  
Vivi  
Koala  
Shirahoshi  
Rebecca  
Reiju  
Nojiko

Current One Piece chapter is 890.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Welcome Aboard, Cook**

Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, slowly drifted towards Luffy and co, his head lowered, hiding his eyes from them all. Luffy stared at him, expressionless. His intimidating presence was still so strong. He could feel it.

"W-Who is that?" Usopp asked, noticing the powerful presence he emitted.

"Dracule Mihawk..." Zoro muttered as everyone looked at him. "The Greatest Swordsmen in the world." He smirked. His hands went do to his swords, clenching them tightly as sweat rolled down the side of his face. "My goal."

"That man...it can't be...he chased us all the way here!" One of Krieg's crew shouted in horror.

"Does he want to kill us!?" Another shouted.

"Oi...what do you think he wants?" Usopp asked, his legs shaking in fright.

"I don't know...but I can't let this opportunity pass me by." Zoro told him as he made his way towards Luffy. "I hope you don't mind...Luffy?"

"No..." Luffy responded. He wasn't going to like seeing Zoro lose and get dealt such a dangerous blow which left him a scar across his chest. However, he knew Zoro needed this. To see, just how weaker he was compared to Mihawk.

"Damn you! Why are you following us!?" One of Krieg's crew shouted as Mihawk's boat came to a stop.

"To kill time." Mihawk replied without budging a single inch.

"You bastard! A group took out their guns and pointed it at the swordsmen, firing shots at him.

Mihawk grabbed his black blade and used it to simply deflect the bullets away with ease. The pirates all looked stunned, not understanding what he did.

"W-What just happened?"

"He deflected your bullets with his sword. A simple thing for a man of his caliber." The pirates turned around and panicked when they saw Zoro standing behind them. He had his bandanna on his head and one of his swords unsheathed. He walked past them and then pointed his sword towards Mihawk. "I have looked for you for a long time. You were the one who cut this ship, no? That power...it's as legit as you are."

"And...who might you be?" Mihawk asked, putting his black sword back behind him.

"I'm the man...who will surpass you." Mihawk stayed motionless before sighing. Zoro grunted as he took out his other swords, preparing to do battle.

"Foolish." Mihawk told him, standing up. "Your swordsmen, no? Clearly you realize the difference in our power? So why do you try?"

"I guess I'm just an idiot with a dream. A dream of surpassing you and a promise I made to a friend." Mihawk turned his head toward him, eyeing the green haired man.

"Fool. You don't stand a chance." Mihawk warned him.

"I won't know unless I try." Zoro responded.

"We need to stop this..." Koala whispered. Even she knew the difference in strength. She was afraid what might happen to Zoro if he continued with this fight.

"No." Luffy told her as everyone behind him turned their heads to him. "This is his fight. No matter what happens, we will not interfere."

"But!" Koala shouted in surprise.

"That's an order." Luffy exclaimed sternly, making his decision firmly.

"Luffy-kun..." She muttered before looking back at Zoro.

"What are you waiting for?" Zoro asked, preparing his stance. "Are you not going to draw that blade?" Mihawk scoffed at his suggestion. Instead of reaching for the black blade, he grabbed a smaller dagger that was around his neck and pointed it at Zoro. "Oi, is this some sort of joke?" Zoro asked, offended.

"Of course not. The joke will be using my black blade against a weakling like you." Zoro felt his blood boil. He hated being underestimated. "I only use that blade against people I find worthy or strong enough...like that Straw Hat wearing boy."

Zoro's eyes widened as he turned his head towards Luffy. Luffy didn't react to his statement and simply stared back at Mihawk. 'W-What...? What is he talking about? I-Is Luffy...really that strong?' He looked back at Mihawk and at the dagger in his hand. 'A-Am I really that weak? No!' He shook his head. 'He's just fucking with me! I am not weak!'

"Come. Let's end this quickly." Zoro gritted his teeth against his sword and charged at Mihawk.

"You better watch those words...or you'll regret them! Oni..." Zoro went into his Onigiri pose. "...Giri!"

"Foolish boy. You have yet to see the world." Mihawk stopped Zoro's go to move by connecting his dagger at the point where all three blades would cross. Zoro's eyes widened. He looked down at the dagger and saw how easily it was for Mihawk to stop him. Zoro tried to push forward, but it was no use. He couldn't even budge.

'I-Impossible...' Zoro was stunned beyond belief. 'The difference between us...it can't be this large...'

"No way! He stopped Aniki's best attack!" Johnny and Yosaku had their jaws hanging. Standing next to them was Usopp, who was also in disbelief. Koala eyes widened a bit, but predicted this outcome. Luffy just stayed still.

'No way! I can't...this is impossible!' Zoro growled, backing away for a brief moment before raising his arms and began to swing his blades at Mihawk. Mihawk stood still as he used the dagger to block or deflect Zoro's attacks with ease. Getting bored, Mihawk swung his own arm and pushed Zoro back, causing the younger swordsman to roll back from the force.

"Aniki!" Johnny yelled in shock.

"What are you doing!? This isn't the time to be joking!" Yosaku added. Zoro growled again and got back up to try his luck again. Mihawk continued to block his attacks.

"Your skills...are so wild..." He commented. "Not exactly refined..."

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted, getting frustrated that his attacks were doing nothing. 'I've worked so hard...practiced every day till my hands bleed...I did everything I could...this can't be happening...'

Mihawk observed him. "Why do fight? What is your goal?" He asked. Zoro gritted his teeth. "You're nothing, but a weakling."

That word hurt the most of his mouth. Zoro was absolutely stunned at how great the difference in power was. It also hit a nerve in both Johnny and Yosaku.

"You bastard! How dare you call Aniki a weakling!?"

"Yeah, we'll show you!" Johnny and Yosaku were about to go and attack Mihawk, but were quickly grabbed by Luffy and tossed back behind him. "Luffy-aniki! Why...?"

"This is his fight...I won't let anyone interfere." He told him, crossing his arms.

"B-But..."

"No means no." Luffy replied with a stern voice.

"Luffy-kun..." Koala eyes soften.

Zoro backed away once again, panting as he stared at the man considered the strongest swordsman in the world. 'Damn it...I have to do something...maybe...' Zoro took a deep breath and swung his blades again. Mihawk noticed his much calmer demeanor and eyed him carefully. Zoro spun around, turning his body to slash at Mihawk, but quickly faked it and jumped before swinging his legs at him. Mihawk watched with slight surprise as two compressed air blades were coming at him. "Rankyaku!"

Despite the surprise move, Mihawk simply used his dagger and cut the air blades in half as they crashed into Don Krieg's sliced up ship behind him. Zoro's eyes widened as not even that was enough. "I was not expecting someone like you knowing that move. However, it was losing it's power the closer it got to me...it was unrefined...just like your sword skills."

"Damn it!" Zoro growled backing away from Mihawk, before putting both of his swords behind his back, preparing his next attack. "Tora...Gari!" He went for another death blow, but Mihawk simply thrust his dagger forward and stabbed Zoro in the chest. Zoro gritted his teeth in pain as blood trailed down his shirt.

"Aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted. Usopp and Koala had their eyes widened with the former's jaw left hanging.

Zoro's legs shook as pain coursed throughout his entire body. He panted as he stared at Mihawk. Mihawk, despite not showing on his face, was surprised Zoro was not backing away. "Why aren't you moving? Do you want this dagger to go through your heart?"

"I...I don't know...but for some reason...if I do take a step back...I'll never be able to go forward again. I would have broken my promise..." Mihawk simply stared.

"That's correct. That's what we call losing." Zoro looked down at the dagger.

"Then...I really can't step back." Zoro added.

"Even if it means you'll lose your life?"

"If I have to lose, I rather die." Mihawk narrowed his eyes, impressed by the young man's willpower.

"I see...tell me your name, kid." Mihawk pulled the dagger out of his chest.

"Roronoa...Zoro..." Zoro took a stance to prepare his final blow.

"I see. Roronoa...Zoro...then I'll remember your name. It's been a long time since I met someone with your will power." He stated putting the dagger away and unsheathing the black sword on his back. "With that, I will be using this sword...the strongest sword in the world to finish you off." He stated as Zoro simply stared at him.

"Oh no! He's going to kill Aniki!" Johnny shouted in terror.

"Oi...is he for real..." Sanji muttered, his eyes widening a bit.

"Luffy-kun!" Koala shouted, trying to get him to intervene before Zoro dies. Luffy didn't reply and only watched.

'This is my last chance...if I don't hit this move...I'm dead...' Zoro bent his knees and began spinning the blades in his hands.

"Die." Mihawk charged at him.

"Aniki!"

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro slashed his way past Mihawk as the two swordsman stood still. Everyone waited with anticipation, to see the outcome of this fight. Suddenly, Zoro's blades in both of his hands shattered, surprising everyone.

"No way...aniki..." Johnny had his jaw dropped.

'I...lost...' Zoro felt so weak. He couldn't believe the gap between him and the world's greatest swordsman. It was humiliating how different they were.

He dropped the blades in his hand grabbed the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, putting it back in his scabbard. Mihawk turned around, ready to deal the final blow, but was surprised when he saw Zoro turn around to face him and spread his arms apart. "What are you doing?"

"Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame..." Mihawk smirked, for the first time in a long time.

"Marvelous." He said before delivering a vicious slice across Zoro's chest. Blood splattered as everyone cringed or screamed in horror. Zoro closed his eyes as he fell back and into the sea.

"Aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku cried out as they, plus Usopp and Koala got onto the dinghy and sailed toward Zoro to rescue him. Mihawk placed the black sword back on his back and then turned to Luffy who stared right back.

"You...you're not like everyone else here...I can tell...you are a very dangerous man...why...? I never heard of you...but that Straw Hat..." Mihawk narrowed his eyes.

"It's the same..."

"Hm?"

"What you're thinking is correct...it's the same one..." Luffy told him as Mihawk stared.

"I see...what's your goal?"

"To become the Pirate King." Luffy declared proudly.

"I see...your quest is more dangerous than his...however, your eyes tell me you already know this. Your eyes...they are not ones of someone who is naive of this world...that is something you need...especially for your goal..." Mihawk told him.

"You're really good..." Luffy replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Hmph..." Mihawk then turned to see Zoro getting dragged out of the water. "Roronoa Zoro!" He shouted, alerting everyone. "It is still too young for you to die! My name is Dracule Mihawk! Get stronger, explore the world, learn more and then, one day, when you are ready, I shall await for your arrival. Until then, I forbid you from dying! It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will be waiting! Train both your skills and with your heart! Then, dare to challenge me again, Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro coughed up water as he heard every word that came out of his mouth. Johnny and Yosaku was extremely glad Zoro was okay.

Koala let out a sigh of relief. She then turned to Luffy with a scowl. "Usopp-kun...can you take care of him?"

Usopp looked at her and nodded. "S-Sure."

"Thank you. Then, go after Nami-chan, okay?" Koala told him before jumping off the boat and back to the Baratie.

"Oi!" She heard Usopp shout, but she ignored him as she had to tell Luffy off.

"Luffy-kun! What the hell!?" Koala demanded an explanation. "Zoro-kun could have died!"

"He wasn't." Luffy told her.

"I don't care if you know the future or whatever..." She whispered. "...anything can change! You have to remember that!" Luffy made a noise in slight surprise at his words. She was right. However, he also knew this wasn't going to kill Zoro. No, he was not planning on dying. However, her words were true. Anything can happen. Anything can change. Nothing is certain. Time travel was not something to play around with.

"L-L-L-Luffy..." Everyone turned to the boat Usopp and the others were on and saw Zoro raising his hand with his sword pointing towards the sky. "...c-can you hear me?" Everyone was stunned that he was still breathing.

"No way...he's still talking...even after all of that...?" Sanji was stunned by the man's determination.

"Aa...I can..." Luffy responded back.

"S-Sorry...I...made you worry about me...right?" He spoke. "If I can't become the world's greatest swordsman...then that would be an embarrassment for you, right, King of the Pirates." He then let out a scream as he spat out blood.

"Aniki! Stop! Don't talk anymore!" Johnny cried.

"I-I promise you...from now one...I WILL NOT LOSE EVER AGAIN!" He shouted straight to the heavens as tears streamed down his face. "Until I beat that man...I swear...I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" Luffy smiled. "Is that alright with you, King of the Pirates?"

Luffy snickered. "Yeah! That's okay with me!" Zoro sobbed, covering his eyes with his hand before dropping his sword.

Mihawk smirked. "You two are some team." He acknowledged, waiting for the day he would meet the two of them again. However, he turned his head back to Luffy. He was very intrigued by the boy's strength.

"Usopp! Get going! Go after Nami! Take care of Zoro too, okay!?" Luffy shouted over to him.

"O-Of course! We'll see you soon!" Usopp shouted back as Yosaku started steering the boat after the Going Merry. Usopp and Johnny began to patch up the wound on Zoro's chest, preventing him suffering massive blood loss.

With the boat sailing away, Luffy turned back to Mihawk. "So...is there anything else you want from us?"

Mihawk eyed him and closed his eyes. "If you don't mind...I will like to stay for a while..." Luffy's eyes widened. This was not what happened last time. However, he had no objection. He just hoped this didn't change anything in the future. Mihawk nodded and walked over to his boar and sat down. Putting one leg over another and clasped his hands on his knee, he made the boat sail away a couple of feet to watch from afar.

"Geez...why are men so difficult...?" Koala sighed, slightly annoyed about the whole thing.

"Shishishi. I guess we're just stubborn." Luffy snickered.

"Yeah, and you're the most stubborn of them all." She sweat dropped as Luffy only chuckled.

"Oi! Mihawk!" Mihawk raised his head as Don Krieg shouted out to him, alerting everyone. "Why are you cowering over there for, huh!? Are you scared to fight me?"

"Don't be foolish...I'm not your opponent." He responded, closing his eyes.

"Huh!?" He shouted in response.

"He's right...your opponent is me." Krieg turned to Luffy, who was cracking his knuckles.

"You...oh right...you hit me so hard...heh, I guess I'll deal with you first before going after that asshole over there." He smirked. "Pearl! Go and secure our new ship!" Pearl slammed his shields together in joy.

"As you wish, Captain!" Pearl made his way towards the Baratie. He hopped onto the floating pieces of wood to get to Sanji and the others.

"Patty." Zeff called him.

"Yeah?"

"Pull up the front porch." He ordered.

"Right away!" Patty ran over the lever and activated it. There was a soft rumble before a platform raised itself from below the water. The two platforms moved to each other before connecting, making one large platform for Luffy and the others to move around. Luffy and Koala jumped onto the platform as the pieces of debris they stood on floated away by the waves caused by the platforms.

"Now then...seems like it would be easier for you to fight." He smirked at Luffy who nodded.

"Thanks!" He smirked back as Pearl landed on the platform, grinning like an idiot.

"Fantastic! Now I have room to destroy every one of you! Prepare yourselves for the Pearl Smash!" Pearl shouted as he jumped in the air, prepared to slam his shields down at Sanji and the others. Sanji looked up and glared at Pearl, preparing to jump up to intercept him. "Here I come!" Pearl descended, falling at a destructive speed.

However, Luffy was not going to have any of it as he timed Pearl before stretching his leg and planting his foot across his face and sending him flying to the middle of the ocean. Everyone, except Mihawk, were stunned by how easy it was for Luffy to knock the man away with just one kick. Krieg gritted his teeth in anger as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

Sanji stood there in disbelief as he watched Luffy's leg stretch back towards him. "What the...how strong is this guy...?"

"Annoying..." Luffy groaned as he hated that guy.

"Impressive as always Luffy-kun..." Koala sighed, wondering why she was even shocked anymore.

"Shishishi! Yosh! It's your turn armor head!" Luffy pointed a finger at Krieg who got annoyed by the boy.

"You bastard..."

"Whoa...that kid is strong..." One of the chefs commented.

Zeff smirked. However, he was suddenly pushed to the ground from behind and felt a foot planted behind his head. "Sanji!" Everyone turned around to see Gin holding a shotgun to Zeff's head.

"Gin! What do you think you're doing!? Sanji shouted.

"Gin..." Krieg muttered in surprise, but smirked when he now had the upper hand. "Excellent Gin! Blow his head off!"

Gin closed his eyes and ignored his captain. He looked up towards Sanji. "Sanji...please...give up this ship...if you do...we won't hurt you or anyone else."

"What!? Gin! I said shoot him!" Krieg's eyebrows twitched in anger.

Gin again ignored him as he stared at Sanji. "Please..."

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and tapped his shoes against the platform. "Oi, old geezer...you looking kind of pathetic down there..."

"Shut up, you brat." Zeff replied.

"Brat! I'm not a kid anymore!" Sanji yelled back.

"Sanji!" Gin shouted.

"Sorry, Gin. I can't do that. This place...it's this old geezer's dream...I just can't let you take it. So, instead, point your gun at me." Sanji's words surprised everyone.

"What?"

"Are you insane Sanji!?"

Luffy frowned as he looked at Sanji.

"Sanji...why...?" Gin asked him, confused.

"I've already taken everything from that man...his power...his dream...that's why...I don't want that man to loose anything anymore!" Sanji declared as everyone stared at him in either awe, confusion or in Luffy's case, a frown.

Mihawk observed the scene and closed his eyes. "What a foolish thought..."

"He gave me the food and ate his own leg in order for me to survive. I won't give this restaurant to anyone! I won't allow anyone to kill that man! In order to save my life, he payed the ultimate price!" Sanji shouted and fixed his tie. "If I don't risk my life, then I will never be able to pay back my debt! To pay back what he has done for me!"

"Sanji-kun..." Koala whispered with sadness in her eyes.

Luffy growled. "Oi, Zeff-ossan..." Everyone turned to Luffy. Even Mihawk was curious to what he was going to say. "...I'm going to destroy this ship..alright?" Sanji's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say, you brat!?"

"This is our ship! We won't let you!"

"What the hell!? Didn't you hear what I said!?" Sanji yelled at Luffy, walking towards him and grabbing his cardigan.

"I did."

"Then why!?"

"Are you telling me..." Luffy slapped his hand away. "...that you want to die for this restaurant? Are you an idiot!?"

"Huh? What did you say!?"

It was Luffy's turn to grab Sanji by the collar. "Dying is no way to repay back your debt! He saved you! Let you live and you want to repay him by dying!? Are you an idiot!? If you die, then everything hes done would have been worthless!" Sanji's eyes widened at his words.

Mihawk smirked. "This boy..."

"T-Then...what do you want me to do!?" Sanji shouted back.

"Live!" Luffy responded.

"Luffy-kun..."

"Live! Fight!" He said before shoving him away. "That's how you can repay him for everything!"

Sanji was speechless. Never did he think that you could repay someone by just simply living. Was he wrong the entire time?

"I've had enough! Gin! Shoot the man or I will do it for ya!" Krieg yelled as his patience grew thin.

"Captain...I..." Gin felt his hand shake as he looked down at Zeff. He then lifted his gun and tossed it away.

"What are you doing!?" Krieg yelled.

"I've decided..." Gin took his foot off of Zeff and walked over him to confront Sanji. "...I will end this man's life first...is that alright with you, Captain?" He said as he took out two tonfas with a metal ball attached on one end.

"Those weapons..." Sanji narrowed his eyes as he turned to face him.

Krieg gritted his teeth before answering. "Do whatever you want..."

"Thank you..." Gin replied back as he began swinging one of his tonfas slowly in a circle. "Are you ready, Sanji?"

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "Don't be stupid..."

"Tch, fine then." Gin charged at him, swinging his tonfa at Sanji. He jumped up to avoid the weapon and went for a kick to Gin's head, but he used his other tonfa to block the kick. Sanji gritted his teeth slightly, feeling pain run up his leg from the impact with the metal ball. "So...you use your legs..."

"Yeah well...that geezer was good for something at least." Sanji commented before pushing away and landed back on the platform. He raised his head and saw Gin gaining on him. He swung his tonfas as Sanji either avoid, or deflected the tonfas with kicks.

"...you really do only use your legs...just like Zeff did..." Sanji narrowed his eyes, kicking another tonfa strike away. Sanji dodged a strike from left before spinning around and aimed a kick at Gin's side. Gin raised his arm to brace himself as Sanji's legs made contact. Gin groaned at the power of his kick, sliding a couple of inches to the right.

Sanji lowered his leg, eyeing Gin. "Don't compare me to that geezer. My kicks happen to be better."

"My ass." Zeff muttered.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled back at him. Gin took advantage of the distract as he swept Sanji's leg and turned his body to slam his tonfa against Sanji's neck, pinning him to the floor. Gin sat indian style as he held the tonfa tightly against the blond cook.

"Don't underestimate me." Gin told him, spinning the other tonfa quickly, preparing to slam it down on Sanji's face. Just as Gin was going to hit him, Sanji spit his cigarette onto Gin's face, burning just outside his eye. The distraction allowed Sanji to lift himself and slipped through the tonfa that held him down before the other slammed hard onto the floor. Sanji planted his legs down before launching them at Gin's chin. His head went back, but it wasn't enough to knock him out, allowing Gin to swing a tonfa at Sanji.

Sanji was hit hard in his stomach as both men were sent flying from each other. Sanji groaned as some blood came out of his mouth. Both men however, got back on their feet.

"They're even..."

"I never seen Gin so easily matched..."

Others commentated as both me stared at each other. Gin smirked a she licked the blood rolling down the side of his mouth, excited about finally getting a good challenge. Gin immediately charged at Sanji, swinging his tonfas. Sanji dodged, but his movements were a bit slower, as the pain on his sides made it difficult for him to avoid his attacks.

Sanji ducked and tried a back flip kick to Gin's chin, but he reacted quickly and leaned his head back to avoid him. Sanji landed back on his feet and jumped towards Gin, aiming a kick to his head. Gin raised his tonfa to block it and use the other to attack Sanji, but he used his momentum to push off of Gin, get behind him, and try another kick to the back of his head. Gin reacted once again and raised his arm to block the kick again, turned his feet and thrust the metal ball part of his tonfa into Sanji's ribs. It managed to connect as Sanji coughed up blood.

Sanji managed to recover and land on his feet, sliding to a stop. He wiped the blood trailing down his jaw and glared at Gin. "Have you had enough?" Gin asked him as Sanji smirked.

"Nah...I'm just getting warmed up." He replied. 'Damn...he's good...'

"That so...then...it's time I finish this!" Gin raced towards him, gripping his tonfas tightly and spinning both of them in circles. Sanji stood up and then dodged Gin's charge by somersaulting to his left and then turning his body to land a powerful kick to the back of his head. Sanji gritted his teeth as he felt a sharp pain on his side. However, Sanji landed on his feet and looked down at Gin. The man lifted himself up, grabbed a tonfa and then tried a sneak attack on Sanji, but he was able to back away, spin around and connect with a powerful kick to his face. Gin landed back on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Yeah! Go Sanji!" The chefs cheered as Sanji stood above Gin.

"Shut up, you damn shitty cooks!" He yelled at them. They were surprised by his outburst.

"Well, screw you then!"

"Yeah, I hope you go drown!"

"Die!"

"What's the matter with them?" Koala sweat dropped. She looked over at Sanji was impressed with his kicking abilities. Luffy smiled. It wasn't exactly how it went down, but he was glad Sanji got a victory nonetheless.

"Oi! Gin! Get your ass up and fight!" He yelled at him. However, Gin was unresponsive. "You bastard..."

Sanji sighed as he took out another cigarette and began to light it. Gin saw this and quickly swept his leg over Sanji's. Sending him to the floor in shock. He then grabbed Sanji by the throat with one hand and held a tonfa in the other.

"Oh no! Sanji!"

"Hahaha! That's it, Gin! Finish him off!" Krieg yelled, cheering him on to finish the job.

Gin panted as he looked down at Sanji. He raised the tonfa slightly, looking like he was prepared to strike Sanji down, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Sanji's eyes widened when he saw Gin crying. "I can't...I can't do it..."

"Huh?" Krieg raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Captain! I can't do it! I can't kill this man!" He shouted as tears ran down his face.

"What did you say!?" Krieg felt his blood boil.

"Because...because...it's the first time I received such kindness from some one else for so long...I can't do it..." He cried letting the tonfa drop to the floor and placing a hand over his bandanna to try and cover his eyes from the shame he felt.

"You damn coward..." Krieg had enough as he took out a shield and propped it in front of him. Some of the remaining Krieg pirates screamed in horror as a hole opened up in the shield and a small cannon came out.

"Oh no! Captain Krieg is going to use that!?" They screamed. Those in the water began splashing in panic.

Mihawk eyed the weapon, wondering exactly what the man was planning. He hated seeing anyone using dirty tactics to win a fight. Especially when he was amused by the scuffle the blond man had with the man named Gin.

"What's going on?" A chef asked.

"Oh no...captain, surely you wouldn't..." Sanji saw Gin's look of horror and was curious at what Krieg was planning.

"Hahaha! Prepare yourselves! For the ultimate weapon of destruction! The MH5!" He laughed hysterically as Koala noticed some of Krieg's henchman putting on masks.

"Oh no! It's poison gas!" She shouted as everyone's eyes widened. Mihawk scowled.

"Shit! Everyone either inside the Baratie or jump into the water!" He told everyone as Patty and Carne helped Zeff get inside. Some of the chefs followed them or jump into the water to avoid the gas attack. Luffy acted quickly as he stretched his arm to grab a couple of masks.

"Hahahaha! It's time to end this!" He said and fired the gas. "MH5: Poison Gas Bullet!" Luffy quickly tossed a mask to Koala, who took it and put it on quickly. "Gin! Don't you dare put your mask on." Krieg glared at him. Gin, who was about to put on the mask looked horrified at Krieg's request, but was about to oblige, if it wasn't for Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy took the mask he had and placed it over Sanji's face and then took Gin's hand with the mask in it and pushed it up towards his face as the gas bullet exploded and covered the entire area with its poison. Krieg made sure to put his mask on as he smirked maliciously.

Mihawk stayed still as the poison gas headed his way. He closed his eyes, grabbed the sword behind his back and took a mighty swing, causing a large gust of wind to disperse the poison gas. Krieg's eyes widened as his gas was easily dealt with. He turned around to Mihawk and glared at him.

"Such an underhanded technique...you should be ashamed to call yourself a captain..." Mihawk told him, placing the sword back behind his back. Krieg growled at him as he took off his mask.

'Hmph...just you wait...I'll get my hands on you...' He turned back towards the Baratie.

Koala removed the mask as she took a deep breath. "That was close. It's a good thing you got us these mask, Luffy-kun." She smiled. "Luffy-kun?" She searched for him, finding him next to Sanji and Gin. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed that he was not wearing a mask and instead had pushed masks onto both Sanji and Gin's face. Both men struggled against his grip, but had their eyes widened at Luffy.

He let go of the masks, as both men removed them. "Oi! What the hell!?" Sanji shouted, sitting up.

"You...why didn't you use...?" Gin was in confusion as Luffy backed away from them.

"You dumbass!" Sanji couldn't believe that the guy took in all that gas.

"Luffy-kun!" Koala ran over to him, fearing for his life. "Luffy-kun! Say something!" Her heart raced, fearing the worst.

Luffy didn't respond for several moments. He then raised his head, turned to Koala and to her shock, had a smile on his face. "Phew. That was a close one. Glad you guys had masks to wear." Koala blinked.

"Huh?" She was so confused as were the other two.

"T-That's impossible...how are you not...?" Gin couldn't understand this. The poison gas should have started choking him to death and yet, here he was, perfectly fine. "You should be writhing in pain and having difficulty breathing! Why are you...completely fine?"

Krieg had a look of utter shock. The Straw Hat wearing boy survived his poison gas, an attack that rendered countless people dead. So why? Why was he not dying?

Mihawk was stunned as well, but he knew something was off about the boy. This only made him more curious about him.

"Luffy-kun! Are you really okay?" Koala asked, looking over him to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mm. I'm fine." Luffy replied with a smile.

"But how?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know...guess I'm just lucky." Luffy knew the answer. His body made him immune to many gases after the incident in Impel Down. There was some poison that still affected him, but he was glad the MH5 gas was not one of them. He took a chance and it payed off.

"Like hell this was because of some good luck!" Krieg shouted. "What the hell did you do!?

Luffy turned to him. "I didn't do anything. Ah, wait right there. I'm going to kick your ass now." Luffy stated.

"Huh!? I like to see you try." Krieg told him.

Luffy turned to Gin. "Gin, you just saw what he is like...he doesn't care about your life...I understand that he is your captain and you have the highest respect for the man who is your captain...however, he is not worthy of your respect." Gin lowered his head, gritting his teeth. He hated to admit it, but he was right. He had all the respect in the world for Krieg and here he was, doing his best to shatter all that was left of it. "So..." He raised his head to look at Luffy. "...I'm going to kick his ass. Once that is done, you can do whatever you want..."

Luffy walked toward Krieg as everyone watch in anticipation of what he was going to do. Mihawk especially was interested, leaning forward a bit. He eyed every movement he made, his sharp eyes managing to catch even the slightest twitch.

"Heh! So you think you can beat me. Think again! I am the all mighty Krieg! I will not lose to a skinny little brat like you!" He stated and took out his ultimate weapon, a large spear.

"Ah! That's the..." Gin eyes widened, recognizing the explosive spear weapon that Krieg used to decimate countless of other pirates and marines.

"Hahahaha! That's right! The perfect weapon in for dealing idiots like you. The Daissenso!" He smirked, hoping to see the straw hat wearing boy cower in fear. However, Luffy was far from that as he bent his knees and began stretching his legs. "Why aren't you cowering inf ear!?"

Luffy jumped up landed on the platform, finishing his warm up. "Why?" Luffy spoke . "Why should I be?"

"Huh!?" Krieg was getting rather annoyed by him.

"You're nothing but a coward who hides behind weapons. Someone who uses his crew like fodder...I hate people like you." He raised his arms and slowly started cracking his fingers one by one until they closed into a fist. "So...I'll finish this with one last punch."

Sanji and Gin's eyes widened at his statement. Koala smiled and Mihawk put on a small smirk. Zeff appeared from inside to look at Luffy and smiled. 'He really is like his father...'

"I would like to see you try!" Krieg roared and jumped up, raising his giant battle spear above his head, ready to slam it down on Luffy. Luffy didn't move as he kept his head down.

"Watch out!" Gin shouted as Krieg slammed the spear right on Luffy's shoulder. A sudden explosion erupted as Sanji, Gin and the other chefs looked in horror.

"What!? That thing can explode!" Sanji was completely stunned.

"That's why it was dangerous! Krieg always has a trick up his sleeve." Gin gritted his teeth, afraid of what might have happened to Luffy.

When the black cloud from the explosion dispersed, everyone's eyes widened as they say Luffy catching the spear with his left hand, completely unfazed by the explosion. Krieg's eyes widened in complete shock. His ultimate weapon was practically useless against this boy. Mihawk was impressed as he closed his eyes, knowing the outcome of this fight.

"No way...that's impossible..." Krieg muttered as the Krieg pirates, the chefs, Sanji and Gin were in utter shock. Koala smiled, placing a hand on her hips.

"Checkmate." She said proudly as Luffy tightened his fist. His fist suddenly turned black as he activated his armament haki, surprising everyone beside Koala. Even Mihawk was surprised by his usage of haki.

'This boy...he even knows haki...and it feels very strong...' Mihawk hadn't felt this surprised and excited in such a long time. He expected great things from this boy and the swordsman under his wing. He had high hopes for the future.

"W-What the...?" Krieg was left speechless, never seeing someone's arm turn that way. He tried pulling his spear away from Luffy, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge.

"It's over..." Luffy told him.

"What!? Like hell it is! It can't be!" He shouted as Luffy pulled Krieg toward him and then landed a powerful punch straight down on Krieg's cheek, sending the man of 50 battleships, straight down, blasting through the platform and into the sea. A large explosion of water erupted from the spot, signaling how powerful the punch was. Everyone, aside from Mihawk and Koala was in absolute shock at the strength Luffy showed. He did indeed, end the fight with one last punch.

"Krieg...lost..." Gin let his arms relax against his sides as his captain was defeated. The man who he respected was defeated by this boy standing just a few feet in front of him. Sanji was also at a loss for words. He wondered just how strong this guy was.

Zeff chuckled, smiling at the young boy. Dragon was right, Luffy will no doubt, be the man who would change the world. He slowly approached Sanji, who turned his head to face after hearing his peg leg hitting against the wooden platform. "Sanji...that kid...he will one day change the world...a man who no matter what, will follow his ideals and face death with a smile on his face. Men like him...are so few and rare today...what you just witnessed...is nothing more than a man who will one day change the world."

"Old geezer..." Sanji muttered, shocked to hear him praise someone as such. He turned to look back at Luffy, who was heading back towards them.

Koala smiled, glad that all of this was finally over. "You did it, Luffy-kun!" Luffy's arm returned to normal and then turned around to show off his signature grin.

"Shishishishi!"

Mihawk smiled. He lost track of how many times hes done that today. Unfortunately his time was up. He felt tired and wanted to rest, so without uttering a word, he moved his boat and sailed off towards the sea. One day, hoping to see both of them, especially Roronoa Zoro. With Luffy being his captain, he had high hopes for the young man. The future was bright and he couldn't wait for the day they reunite to come.

* * *

Gin tossed Krieg over on top of the other members of the Krieg pirates. Sanji stood by him as he watched the dinghy get filled with a bunch of unconscious pirates. "So...you're heading out." He asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah...I've decided that...no matter what Krieg has done...he is still my captain and I can't just leave him...I'm hoping I can change him...but...even I know that probably wouldn't work..." Gin confessed, turning to Sanji.

"I see..." Sanji simply responded.

"What about you?" He asked the cook, who stared down at his feet.

"Don't know yet...but...I think I have my mind made up..." Sanji replied.

Gin nodded. "Do what you want...that kid...he's definitely something special...even I can tell."

"Hmph...I guess so..." Sanji smiled and closed his eyes.

"By the way, where is he?" he asked, looking around for Luffy.

"Oi, Sanji! Gin!" Both heard Luffy calling them as he ran toward them, carrying a bone of meat.

"Speak of the devil..." Gin smirked as Luffy caught up to them.

"Awesome, you didn't leave yet." He grinned, taking a bit of the meat.

"Hmm? You need something from me?" Gin blinked curiously.

"Yeah, here." Luffy handed him a torn piece of paper.

"Paper? It's blank." Gin turned it around to check it out.

"Yeah, it's called a Vivre Card." Luffy told him.

"Vivre card?" Sanji asked. For some reason, he felt like he heard Zeff talking about it at some point. "What's that?"

"It's a piece of paper that can tell you the location of a person." Luffy told them. "I'm not sure how it works exactly, but I asked Koala to make one, using her DNA. Basically, if you ever need help from us, just find us using that." He explained as Gin looked down and saw that it was moving towards the Baratie where Koala was located.

"Wah, it's moving." Luffy snickered.

"Yep, as long as you have that, you can always find us if you need help." Luffy told him. "So, good luck, Gin." Gin closed his fist and nodded.

"Thanks." He said before pushing off, letting the dinghy sail away from the Baratie.

"Bye!" Luffy waved at him. Gin did the same as Sanji gave him a nod. The two watched Gin and his crew sail away as the hectic day they shared was finally over. "So...you joining my crew?"

"No." Sanji stated instantly.

"I see..." Luffy smiled and walked away. Sanji smiled taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hey..." Luffy stopped as he turned back around. "You want to learn more about the All Blue, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

"I see...why don't you stick around then? You said you wanted to be an apprentice chef, no?" He offered.

"No thanks. I can't stay in one place forever. I have a dream as well. Besides, staying here won't help find All Blue. You would have to go out and find it." He told him before heading inside.

"Damn..." Sanji muttered, blowing some smoke away. Zeff watched from above, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"What is this, this is shit!" Patty spat out the soup that Sanji prepared.

"Ew! This is the worse thing I ever tasted!" Carne added. Other chefs also expressed their opinion as Sanji's blood boiled.

"Shut up! All of you wish you can make this soup as good as I can!" Sanji yelled at them.

"You shut up! This is the worst thing I ever tasted!" Patty fired back.

"Want to say that to my face!?"

"I just did!"

Koala frowned as she watched the cooks argue with one another. She looked down at the soup and was confused why they were saying it was awful. It was one of the best soups she ever tasted. It made no sense to her. She looked over at Luffy who was having seconds.

"Silence!" Zeff yelled, stopping all the arguments as he drank the last bit of soup on his silver ware. He placed the spoon on top of the dish as Sanji eyed him. "Sanji..." Zeff suddenly tossed the silverware to the floor, breaking it into pieces. Sanji's eyes widened. "This soup is the worse I ever tasted. I would never sell this to any customer!"

"What the hell are you doing, old geezer!?" Sanji furiously yelled at him, walking up to him and grabbing him by his collar. "How the hell is my soup any different than yours!?"

"It just is! Don't compare my soup to yours!" Zeff stomped his peg leg on the floor and then punched Sanji in the face, knocking him down.

"Whoa...head chef can punch?" Patty was shocked as was every other chef in the room.

Sanji was shocked as well, wiping some blood off of his mouth before glaring up at Zeff. "You damn brat! You are 100 years too early to compare my food to yours. I have been cooking all over the world! What have you done!? Stayed here and rotted away with the same cooking style as always. You've gotten bland."

"W-What?" Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You've stagnated, Sanji. I don't need a chef like that here." Zeff coldly told him. Sanji glared in anger before getting up and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn it!" The chefs heard him say as they all sighed.

"Stubborn bastard..." Some of them muttered.

Koala was confused at what just occurred. She heard sipping sounds and turned to see Luffy continuing to drink the soup. "Oi, Luffy-kun...I don't think this is the time to-"

"It's good." He suddenly said,s topping Koala mid sentence.

"Of course it is." Zeff replied, sitting down. "He's still one of the best chefs around."

"Then why?" Koala asked, hoping for some sort of answer.

"I wasn't wrong though...about him stagnating. He is a stubborn brat. He really needs to experience the world...just like Mihawk told your swordsman friend. He can't stay cooped up here...that brat...smiling like that every time he talked about the All Blue." Zeff muttered, placing his hat on the table. He looked over at Luffy. "Hey, are you sure you can't just take him with you?"

"Nope...not my choice." Luffy responded.

"I see...that's fair." Zeff sighed. "If only he wasn't so stubborn. He could become a great chef by traveling with you...see the world...get stronger in both fighting and cooking...yet he still stays behind because of some foolish sense of righteousness."

Koala frowned and turned to ward the door. "Sanji-kun..."

"Hey! Stop drinking all the soup! Save some for the rest of us!" A chef yelled at Luffy who continued to have the soup.

"Ehh!? But it's good!" Luffy whined.

"That's why we want some too, you idiot!"

Sanji leaned against the door, listening to the entire conversation. He tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. His mind wandering and trying to make a decision.

He was suddenly distracted when he heard a rush of water get louder. He looked forward and saw something that made his eyes widen. A large killer whale shark was heading towards him and if he payed attention, he would see Yosaku in the mouth of the shark. Sanji couldn't react fast enough as the shark crashed into him, sending both of them trough the wall and into the room with all the other chefs.

"Nani!? What is that!?" Koala asked, getting out of the way.

"Oi, Sanji! What did you do now!?" Patty shouted at Sanji as he watched the blond cook back away from shark.

"I didn't do anything! This shark just suddenly crashed into me!" He defended himself. Luffy crouched them and saw Yosaku with tears in his eyes.

"L-Luffy-aniki...I'm so glad I finally found you..." He told him.

"Yo!" Luffy simply raised his hand.

"Yosaku-kun!? What happened!?" Koala asked bending down next to Luffy.

"Yeah, where is Nami and the others?" Luffy asked.

"Ah! That's right!" Yosaku snapped out of his shock and pulled himself out of the shark's mouth. "Listen, Luffy-aniki! Koala-neesan! I know where Nami-neesan went." Luffy frowned.

"Really, where?" Koala asked.

"Arlong Park!" Koala's eyes widened.

"A-Arlong...did you say Arlong?" Yosaku nodded.

"Yeah. The fishman Arlong and his crew." Koala bit her bottom lip at the familiar name. She had heard about what Arlong has done to the East Blue. However, she didn't want to believe any of them were true. Luffy noticed her reaction and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Did she know Arlong?

"Listen Luffy-aniki! Nami-neesan is a dangerous woman. If she is affiliated with someone like that, she is definitively not good." Yosaku told him as he stood up.

"Doesn't matter. Only Nami can be our navigator." He sternly told him. "We're going." He said and turned to Zeff. "Zeff-ossan...can we borrow a boat?"

Zeff nodded. "Of course." He turned to Patty. "Oi, Patty. Go get him and his friends a boat ready."

"Right away!" Patty and Carne both ran off to do as the head chef requested.

Koala frowned as she stared at her feet. "...I didn't know..."

"Koala?" She looked up at Luffy and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Luffy. Come on, we should get ready." He nodded.

"Oi..." Sanji suddenly spoke as everyone turned to him. "...do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Huh?" Koala blinked in surprise.

Luffy smiled. "Sure."

"Just like that?" Sanji asked, a bit surprised.

"Just like that." Luffy replied back with his signature grin.

"Tch...you cheeky bastard..." Sanji muttered, but smiled. "We're both a bunch of crazy bastards, following some crazy dream...but...I will become your chef...do you have any problem with that?" Sanji asked again with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course. Glad to have you on board." Luffy replied, nodding his head.

"Hmph...alright then. Koala-chwan! Are you overjoyed at me being a member of the crew!?" Sanji asked her as he entered his love mode.

"Oh...ummm...sure...hehehe..." Koala sweat dropped at the sudden change.

"Shishishi. Same old Sanji." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Zeff-ossan..." Zeff turned around to see Luffy standing in the doorway to his room.

"Luffy...what can I do for you? You already cleaning out my pantry, you know." He gave him a soft smile.

"Shishishishi. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Of course. No problem." He told him. Luffy then got serious, which made Zeff serious as well. "What is it?"

"You know about me, right? I'm from the future?" Zeff nodded.

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about me being a member of the Revolutionary Army...well used to be." Zeff replied.

"Right...just wanted to make sure..." Luffy told him and then looked down at his sandals.

"What is it? It's not like you to act this way." Luffy frowned before letting out a sigh.

"Int he future...particularly two years from now...Sanji is going to get involved in something that will affect you too. From what I can remember, it's not necessarily a serious threat, but..." Luffy started as Zeff raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell did that brat get into?" He wondered.

"He gets involved with Big Mom." Luffy told him.

"Heh!? Big Mom! The Yonkou!? What the hell did that brat do to get involved with her? Don't tell me...that brat actually becomes one her husbands!? I knew that brat a thing for every woman, but that's just..."

"Ah wait, no that's not the case." Luffy stopped him from drawing the wrong conclusion.

"I see..." He sighed in relief. "Then, what is it?"

"He gets forced to marry one of Big Mom's daughters...thanks to his real family..." Luffy answered him.

"His real family...so they still exist...huh...so what do you want me to do? Do I like go to the wedding or something?" Zeff asked.

"No...but...Sanji is going to be forced to marry and they threaten him by saying they'll cut off your head if he doesn't go through with it." Luffy explained as Zeff sighed.

"I see...that damn brat...worry about yourself..." He muttered. "Thanks for telling me." Luffy nodded.

"Ah, but this won't happen for 2 years so..."

"I see...but, I'll make sure I'm prepared anyway...regardless, don't tell Sanji about this...time travel is not something to mess with too much. If that is what happened, then you have to let him go through it." Zeff told Luffy.

"But..." Luffy frowned, unsure about this decision.

"Don't worry. I won't go down so easily. Besides, my old connections will help me out anyway. No assassin would dare attack me when the time comes." Zeff smirked. "So, don't worry about this old geezer." Luffy stared at him before smiling.

"Okay!"

* * *

Luffy, Koala and Yosaku prepared the boat as the door to the Baratie opened and out came Sanji. The chefs were lined up one either side as Sanji walked past them, a small bag hung over his shoulder. The chefs all looked as if they didn't had a care in the world that he was leaving, something Sanji expected. Patty and Carne tried to attack, but he pounded away at them with kicks and then continued walking. When he stood in front of the boat, he turned to Luffy. "Alright. Let's go." He told him.

"Are you sure? Are you finished with your goodbyes?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sanji told him. "Let's just go." He prepared to board, but stopped when Zeff spoke to him.

"Oi brat...don't catch a cold...alright?" That was enough to break Sanji as tears welled up in his eyes. He swiftly turned around, got down to his knees and lowered his head to the floor. "HEAD CHEF! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDNESS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" He shouted as the chefs all began to bawl their eyes out. Zeff smiled as tears welled up in his eyes, with one escaping and falling down his cheek.

"You idiot!"

"How do you think we feel!?"

"This is sad!"

"Very sad!"

The chefs cried out as Sanji couldn't help but smile at the bunch of idiots he called his family. "See you later, you idiots!" He shouted to them as Zeff sobbed quietly above.

"What a bunch of idiots...goodbyes should be done quietly..." Zeff muttered, feeling both sad and happy.

Koala wiped some tears that showed up in her eyes as Luffy smiled along with Yosaku. Sanji turned around and quickly got on the boat, telling them to set sail already. Luffy snickered. "Then, Let's go!"

* * *

In a far off island, a man ran through the jungle, carrying a limp body on his shoulder. He turned his head to see if his pursuer was still behind him. The masked wearing man was indeed still behind him. The man gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Damn...he's persistent." The man muttered, his fedora cap flapping against the wind as he ran. He looked behind him and saw the masked man raising his arm. The fedora hat wearing man narrowed his eyes as something red and sharp headed his way. He expertly dodged it by jumping up and began to jump across the branches. His suit was covered in scratches as the sharp branches tore through it.

Unfortunately, not even the branch hopping helped, as the sharp red objects appeared above him and went after the man. The man dodged and dodged, making sure none of the weapons lay a single scratch on him or the limp body. He fell to the ground to avoid the objects above, but he was then caught in a trap as four sharp and red objects appeared from the ground, surrounding him. They spun in a circle around him, almost teasing him.

'Damn...such a bothersome devil fruit ability...' He eyed the objects, getting ready for any one of them to strike. The dark red objects continued to spin until he noticed a short pause. He quickly tossed the limp body up in the air, clenched his fist and then slammed it down to the ground as a strong force destroyed the objects, shattering them or turning into a red liquid. Once the objects were destroyed, he looked up and caught the limp body on his shoulder. The man turned around to see the masked man still approaching him.

He turned around to face him and clenched his fist again. "Get away, you bastard." He calmly told him and then punched the air in front of him, sending a powerful force towards the masked man. The masked man braced himself and held his ground as the attack created a strong force of gust that tried to push him away.

Taking advantage of this, the fedora hat wearing man turned tail and ran. Unfortunately, without his knowledge, while the man performed his attack, a sharp red object slashed against the skin of the limp body. When the attack subsided, the masked man composed himself and summoned the red object towards him. He raised his hand as a drop of blood fell from the tip of the object and landed onto the pale, white hand of the masked man.

In a dark and sinister voice, he said, "Got you..."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes 2:** So, I don't know when the next update will be. However, the Arlong Park arc is next and it's one of the most anticipated arcs in stories like these. So, I might get motivated to write the next chapter because its one of my favorite arcs. Don't know though so set your expectations low. Also, I hope you like the last portion of this chapter. It introduced two characters, OCs, that will be important in the story later on, maybe sooner than you think ;) See ya!


End file.
